Un combat pour s'aimer
by fic-inspiration
Summary: Et si Edward fesait parti des volturis et que Bella était en voyage en Italie. Elle décide de visiter ce somptueux château aux airs angéliques. Mais l'intérieur et l'extérieur sont 2 choses différentes. Une régle : ne jamais se fier aux apparences
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : résumé de la vie d'Edward.

Je suis Edward Masen, je suis né le 20 Juin 1901 et transformer en 1918.

Atteint de la grippe espagnole j'ai été transformer par le médecin qui s'occupait de moi. Je ne me rappel de rien, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce moment douloureux. A mon réveil je percevais tout différemment, mon ouïe, ma vue, mon odorat tous mes sens avait été décuplé. La chose qui m'avait le plus marquait c'était la brûlure que je ressentais, j'avais soif.

N'étant pas idiot j'ai très vite compris ce que j'étais devenu : un monstre, un vampire sans cœur.

Mon cœur était toujours présent dans mon corps mais cela fesait 108 ans que je ne l'avais pas senti battre. Autant vous dire que je l'avais oublié.

En 112 ans d'existence j'ai tués un bon nombre de personne pour me nourrir, mais la plupart du temps je choisissais des criminelles ( violeur, pédophile, assassin …) comme ca j'avais la conscience plus légère. Je ne peux pas toucher à une personne âgées ou à un enfant.

A force de voyager j'ai abouti en Italie ou plus précisément à Volterra. Pour moi les vampires n'avait aucune lois, je faisait ce que bon me semblait quand je le désirais. Jusqu'au moment ou 3 vampires m'ont embarqué et ramener à leurs maîtres « Aro ». Etant donné la pagaille que j'avais semé dans leur ville, je devais être tués. Mais Aro à détecter que je possédais un don, celui de lire dans les pensées. Il à donc décidait de me garder auprès de lui et ma intégrer à sa famille.

Ils m'ont enseigné les lois auquel était soumis les vampires et la plus étonnante était celle « de ne dévoiler notre existence à aucun humain ». Pourquoi faire une chose pareil, sachant que tous les humains aurait peur de nous.

Aujourd'hui sa fait pas mal de temps que je suis un membre de cette famille et je commence à m'en lassait. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la vie de château, ni même de boire du sang humain mais en même temps comment vivre autrement. Je ne connais que ca.

Résumé de la vie de Bella.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et j'ai 21 ans. Je n'ai pas d'anecdote à vous récitez de quand j'étais petite. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père, lui, ne connait même pas mon existence. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre à l'époque mes parents n'était pas mariés et avoir un enfant ne ce faisait pas. Les parents de ma mère l'ont fichu dehors quand t-elle leur à appris la nouvelle et du coup elle à préférer s'enfuir et ne rien dire à mon père. Elle ne voulait pas risquer que sa famille le chasse à lui aussi. Alors elle est partie et elle est morte. Tout c'est détails était expliqué dans son journal intime. C'est une infirmière qu'il la donner aux personnes du service de l'enfance qui sont venus me chercher quand j'avais 5 jours. Mes grands-parents n'ayant pas souhaiter me recueillir j'ai étais placé à la Dass.

Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une famille d'accueil stable, j'ai étais ballotée de maison en maison sans jamais en trouver une adéquate. A ma majorité la Dass ne pouvait plus m'accueillir et j'ai du partir. Heureusement pour moi j'avais suivi une scolarisation normale ( maternelle, école primaire, et collège ). Depuis j'avais travailler à la cafétéria de l'établissement comme serveuse, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

J'ai eu du mal a trouver mes repères une fois dehors et j'ai dormis plusieurs jours dans la rue. Par chance un restaurant qui démarrait à bien voulu m'accorder une période d'essai et j'ai réussie haut la main. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais un salaire de président mais je gagné pas mal ma vie. J'avais de quoi payer mon loyer et mes courses et je faisait aussi du soutien scolaire pour les enfants en difficultés. Ça arrondissait mais fin de moi.

J'ai commençait à fréquenter un garçon qui venait tout les jours au restaurant et maintenant ca fait 4 mois qu'on ai ensemble. On a organiser un voyage en Italie pour visiter Volterra. Soit disant que c'est une ville magnifique. Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi.


	2. Chapitre II Voyage

**Chapitre II : voyage**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Jamais auparavant je n'avais pris l'avion et je le prenais pour la 1er fois avec mon petit ami ( Jason Smith ). Mon estomac formait une boule tellement j'étais anxieuse. Les attentats du 11 septembre m'avais marquée et je m'étais toujours dit que si j'avais le choix je préférerais prendre un bateau plutôt que l'avion. Malheureusement Jason n'était pas de mon avis, il trouvait que c'était une peur stupide. Lui n'avait peur de rien contrairement à moi.

Nos sièges était côte à côte et lors du décollage je serrais les accoudoirs de toutes mes forces donc autant dire pas très fort. Comme je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon et que je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire pour............. enfin vous m'avez compris, nous n'avions encore rien fait. C'est plutôt étrange qu'un garçon accepte de rester 6 mois avec une fille sans rien faire, moi je le soupçonne d'être gai.

Sur son ordinateur les sites les plus visités sont que des sites de ce genre , peut être veut-il cacher sa vrai nature. Néanmoins nous avions pas une relation fusionnelle bien au contraire. Mais je pense que chacun de nous deux avait besoin de l'autre d'une manière bien précise. Lui pour cacher sa vrai nature et moi pour ne pas me retrouver seule.

Les heures de vol défilèrent assez vite et à l'atterrissage mon estomac commençait à se dénouer, j'avais une faim de loup.

Après avoir manger un morceau nous avions pris un taxi qui accepta de nous emmener jusqu'à Volterra. C'est Jason qui avait eu l'idée de ce voyage et c'est lui qui en avait payé une grange partie.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Même la verdure me semblait plus verte ici qu'à Seattle. Toutes ces immenses étendus ou l'on pouvait se défouler, crier, sauter, courir et tout ca en même temps. Plus haut sur la colline ont pouvait apercevoir Volterra.

Une ville somptueuse ou chaque maison est taillés avec des pierres anciennes, les rues sont pavés et les édifices à coupés le souffle.

Le temps de trouver l'hôtel, d'enregistrer notre arrivée et de déposer nos bagages à la réception c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Dans une ruelle nous avions aperçut un petit restaurant convivial ou toutes les tables étaient collés l'une à l'autre et nous avions décidés d'aller y manger. On se croirait presque à la maison, c'est comme une grande famille.

Le mot « famille » me rappela que je n'en avais aucune et automatiquement les larmes montèrent au bord de mes yeux. Jason et moi nous étions installés à une table en bois rouge est un couple avec des enfants c'était assis à côtés de nous.

Je commanda des spaghettis à la bolognaise, l'incontournable plat de l'Italie et les dégusta avec plaisir. Si j'aurais pu aller en cuisine et voler la recette je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Pour une fois j'ai même pris un dessert mais j'ai quand même eu un peu de mal à le terminer.

Une fois l'addition payé nous sommes sortie du restaurant et la brise fraiche de la soirée me fît frisonner. J'étais exténuée par ce long voyage et je décida d'aller me coucher. Contrairement à moi, Jason voulait rester au grand air et je ne lui en tena pas rigueur. Après tout il avait raison, ont étaient en vacances et fallait profiter, mais moi je préférais visiter au grand jour et surtout quand c'est ouvert. Rester au portail et admirer de l'extérieur ce n'est pas pour moi.

La chambre de l'hôtel était spacieuse, il y avait deux grand lits et je pris celui à côté de la fenêtre. De mon lit je pouvais apercevoir le château qui trônait au milieu de la ville, c'est un édifice gigantesque taillé en pierre ancienne.

**Point de vue de Jason :**

La nuit était fraiche et le ciel était remplie d'étoiles, la vue était dégagé il n'y avait aucun nuage pour obscurcir cette magnifique nuit. Bella était partie se coucher et de mon côtés j'en profitai pour réfléchir.

C'était une fille qui méritait d'être heureuse, elle était gentille, serviable, marrante, elle avait tout pour elle. Elle était indépendante et peu de jeunes de son âge le sont à un tel point. En même temps elle avait du apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule assez rapidement.

J'aimerai être sa famille mais malgré moi je lui ment depuis que je la connait, comment avoué à sa soi disant copine que vous préférez les garçons. La seule chose que je ne veux pas c'est lui faire du mal et je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Comment faire un choix alors que les deux solutions la feront souffrir. Si je choisis de rester avec elle je la ferais souffrir et si je la quitte pour un garçon je la ferai souffrir aussi.

Un choix s'impose mais lequel ??

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Au petit matin en me réveillant je me suis aperçut que Jason ne dormait pas dans le même lit que moi, il avait surement préférer se glisser dans l'autre lit pour ne pas me réveiller. Je sortis doucement des draps et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Le sol de la chambre était recouvert d'une moquette rouge et la salle de bain était carrelée. Un carrelage mauve pastel avec une déco assortie. Il faisait chaud et j'enfila une petite robe mi-longue sans manches couleur vert émeraude. Ensuite je me maquilla légèrement et regarda si Jason était réveiller. Malheureusement il dormait encore alors je pris mes ballerines noire, et mon sac à main assortie.

Avant de sortir je laissa un mot à Jason « je suis partie prendre un petit-déjeuner, au restaurant en face de la fontaine ».

La journée était magnifique il était 10h du matin et la température avoisinait déjà les 28 degrés.

Je ne m'étais pas attaché les cheveux mais heureusement que j'avais pensé à prendre un ruban, je fis une queue de cheval pas trop haute et pris soin de laisser quelques mèches retomber . Le ruban était de la même couleur que ma robe et le résultat était assez sympa.

Je m'installa en terrasse tout près de la fontaine et une bruine me rafraichissait. Je commanda un jus d'orange bien frais avec un croissant nature.

_Salut Bella!!!! me dit Jason_

_A ca y est t'es réveiller féniant!!!_

_Oui. Bon alors c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? _

_Visiter le village et ensuite le château!!! lui dis-je_

_Ok alors c'est parti. Lança t'-il enthousiaste. _

_Ben tu déjeunes pas avant ? _

_Non non c'est bon j'ai pas faim._

Le village avait des recoins splendide qui pouvait imaginer qu'une si petite ville puisse être aussi grande à l'intérieur. Il y avait tellement de chose à visiter que je fesais déjà le programme des prochains jours.

La matinée passa rapidement et la température augmentait de plus en plus, après le déjeuner nous irons visiter le château et la fraicheur qui règne dans ce genre de lieu nous fera le plus grand bien.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La brûlure dans ma gorge commençait à ré-apparaître mais heureusement pour moi une visite du château aura lieu dans 1 heure. J'espère que dans le groupe de personne il y aura un ancien assassin, ou pédophile ou violeur. Sans ca je ne pourrais pas me nourrir et serait obliger d'attendre les prochains visiteurs. Aro et tout les autres n'avait jamais compris ma façon de procéder, pour eux le plus important était le « sang humain » et qu'importe que ce soit une femme enceinte ou un enfant, ils ne regardaient pas. J'avais pitié de ces gens qui se faisaient tués par des monstres, ils nous prenaient pour des humains mais ce rendaient vite compte que nous n'étions pas comme les autres et à ce moment là ils commençaient à paniquer.

Ma vie de vampire était d'un ennui mortel il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Une fois le ventre plein l'heure de la visite était proche, nous avons donc décidés d'aller attendre devant le château, le soleil était à son zénith et l'entrée était baignée de soleil. On mourrait de chaud il n'y avait pas un seul coin d'ombre. La personne qui nous a accueilli était habillée d'une grande tunique noir et son air était sombre. Bizarre!!!! pensai-je, peut être qu'ils veulent nous mettre dans l'ambiance.

On avait tourner dans une ruelle sombre et on avait emprunter une petite porte en bois qui semblait pourri et infestait d'insecte, tout semblait si étrange!!!

L'intérieur était comme je me l'imaginais, tout simplement à coupés le souffle, impossible à décrire même avec tout les mots du monde. Aucun dictionnaire ne contiendrait assez de mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens en voyant ce décor.

Pourtant une chose dans cette endroit m'effrayait, les personnes que l'on croisait étés étrange. Les yeux rouges, la peau blanche je ne pense pas que ce soit un déguisement, c'est plus vrai que nature.

Jason ne me parlait pas il était lui aussi trop absorbé pour ouvrir la bouche, les rares fois ou sa bouche était ouverte c'était juste parce qu'il regardait un tableau ou un garçon.

Les couloirs étaient interminables et devant nous deux grandes portes nous surplombées. Tout le monde autour de nous se demandaient qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière et j'avoue que je me suis aussi posée la question.

Lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes, il y avait au milieu de la pièce 3 personnes ou plutôt 3 hommes. Plus au fond se trouvait d'autres personnes dont un jeune homme beau comme un dieu. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés et la peau aussi blanche que la neige.

En les regardant tous je sus que nous courions un grand danger.


	3. Chapitre III  Fuite

**Chapitre III : Fuite**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Les gens commençaient à se sentir en danger je pouvais le lire dans leurs pensées, la tension était palpable à telle point que je crus pendant un instant qu'ils allaient tous s'évanouir.

Je m'imissais dans l'esprit de chaque personnes présente pour savoir ci il y avait ce que je recherchais pour me nourrir. Jusque là je ne détecta aucun esprit malfaisant, personne n'avait de meurtre ou des actes de barbaries à se reprocher.

Il ne me fallait que 5 sec pour entendre les pensées des gens et je passais rapidement d'être humain en être humain. Soudain une jeune fille retins mon attention, son esprit était hermétique je ne réussissais pas à m'y infiltré.

La peur ce lisait sur son visage, malgré ca elle était exquise. Aro, Caius, Marcus et les autres étaient déjà en train de se nourrir et je vis Alec se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment je l'attrapa par le bras, et la souleva de terre. Mon esprit était embrumé et je ne réalisais pas encore ce que je venais de faire et Alec me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

_Elle est à moi!!!!! lançai-je_

_D'habitude tu ne te nourris que d'assassin, alors pourquoi elle ? Me questionna t'-il méfiant. _

_Son odeur m'enivre, je la veux un point c'est tout. Tout le monde à le droit de changer d'avis._

Tout ça se déroula en 30 secondes, et dès qu'Alec eu le dos tourné je la glissa sur mon dos et sortît avec elle.

Son cœur battait ci fort que je me demandais ci il allait finir par exploser, mon stratagème ne durerait pas longtemps et bientôt la garde se mettrait à ma recherche.

J'avais menti, je ne voulais pas la tuer mais plutôt la sauver. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais il fallait que je la protège. En apercevant la lumière je sus qu'il faisait soleil dehors. Il faudrait être prudent ou sinon je serais vite repéré.

J' emprunta les égouts tant que je le pouvais mais je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre je devrais sortir à la lumière.

La jeune fille était toujours sur mon dos et le rythme de son cœur ralentissais peu à peu, l'espace d'une seconde je me demandais si elle n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ça devait faire trop d'information à gérer en peu de temps.

Les tunnels étaient interminables et pourtant ils se finissaient déjà, je dus sortir au grand jour.

L'étonnement se lût sur son visage, elle regardait ma peau scintillait et la caressait en même temps.

_Il faut que je retourne là bas chercher Jason!!! Prononça t'-elle_

_Pardon ? _

_Jason mon petit ami il était avec moi il faut que j'y aille!!! _

_Ce n'est pas possible si tu retournes là bas tu vas mourir toi aussi. Lui dis-je_

_Tu insinue quoi là exactement, que Jason est mort!!!_

_Heu...................................oui je pensais que t'avais compris ce qui c'était passé._

_C'était quoi exactement ? Me demanda t'-elle. Puis qu'est ce que tu es ?_

_On verra ca plus tard pour le moment il faut partir il risque de nous rattraper._

_Non hors de question que je m'en aille sans Jason. Se renfrogna t'-elle_

_Je suis désolé!!!! Lui dis-je_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Pour ce que je vais faire. Répondis-je_

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je m'approcha d'elle doucement, sans attendre et en faisant attention je l'assomma et la bascula sur mes épaules. Maintenant il fallait absolument partir d'ici au plus vite.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou aller, et je ne connaissais personne susceptible de nous accueillir, en plus ma gorge me brûlée ardemment et son odeur tout prés de moi n'arrangeait rien. Nous étions en pleine forêt et évidement aucun humains meurtriers ou autres n'était proche. La seule humaine c'était elle. J'avoue que l'idée de la tuer m'avait traversé l'esprit mais je m'étais vite ressaisi. Puis une odeur parvint jusqu'à mes narines ce n'était pas la plus appétissante que j'avais eu le loisir de sentir mais sa suffirait pour aujourd'hui.

Je suivis l'odeur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive assez près pour l'apercevoir à mon grand étonnement ce fût une biche. Comment pouvait-on se nourrir d'un animal, soudain je repéra la veine ou le flux sanguin était le plus important et sans réfléchir je me jeta sur elle. C'est sur que le goût n'était pas formidable mais en attendant ma gorge me brûlait presque plus.

A mon retour elle était toujours allongée dans la même position et dormait encore. Son sommeil avait l'air paisible, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

A l'horizon le soleil commençait à faiblir, la nuit était proche et rester dehors serait dangereux pour nous.

Je la souleva de terre et recommença ma course effrénée.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

A mon réveil j'étais de nouveau dans les bras de cette inconnu et on allé à une vite extraordinaire.

Les yeux à moitié ouvert je l'observais discrètement. Sa peau d'une blancheur extrême ne présentait aucun défaut, son teint était unifié et son corps froid et dur comme le marbre.

Que pouvait-il être ?

Je n'avais jamais songé qu'un être humain pareil puisse exister, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Quelles autres comtes ou légendes était encore véridique.

Soudain son regard se posa sur moi et ses yeux couleur sang pénétrèrent les miens, gênée par se regard ambiguë je détourna mes yeux et scruta la forêt qui nous entourait. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il était vraiment mais je ne trouva aucune conclusion rationnelle.

Cependant je savais intérieurement que je devais me méfier de lui, une partie de moi voulait s'éloigner et une autre était avide de curiosité. Comment faire ?

_Qu'est ce que tu es exactement ? Lui demandai-je prudente._

_Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. Me répondit-il._

_Si je te pose la question c'est que je veux savoir. _

_Un vampire!!! Dit-il de but en blanc. _

Un fou rire nerveux s'empara de moi, et il me regarda étrangement.

Tu ne me crois pas!!! Fit-il.

Heu........... pas vraiment. Ça existe que dans le film Dracula.

Vous les humains vous êtes vraiment stupide.

Ah bon et pourquoi ca. Dis-je boudeuse.

Dracula n'est qu'un conte parmi tant d'autre. Qui plus est un conte faux. Les vampires ne sont pas comme lui enfin pas tout à fait.

Mon rire s'était arrêté, il avait dit la vérité.

_Pose moi tout de suite!!! Hurlai-je._

Sans un mot de plus il stoppa sa course et me posa à terre.

_Tu vois je t'avais prévenu que tu voulais pas vraiment savoir!!! Dit-il narquois._

_Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi personne n'est au courant de votre existence._

_Crois moi il ne vaut mieux pas que ca s'ébruite. _

_C'est la seule réponse que tu vas me donner ? Demandai-je_

_Pour le moment oui!! S'y on continu pas à progresser on va mourir et tu n'auras pas le loisir de connaître ta réponse. _

_Ok mais tu n'ai pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. _

Nous repartîmes vers le nord. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou l'on se rendait.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Je suis Alice Cullen, membre de la famille de Carlisle et Esmée. Nous vivons tous ensemble avec mon copain Jasper, ma sœur Rosalie, et mon frère Emmet.

Une existence de vampire végétarien, rien de bien excitant. Tout le monde était parti chassé et moi j'étais restée à la villa. Assise devant la télé j'eus une vision.

_3 minutes plus tard._

Ma vision était étrange, j'avais vu un inconnu ( un vampire ) en cavale avec une humaine. Ses yeux était rouge donc j'en ai déduit immédiatement qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain. Des bribes d'images était apparu. Un château, l'Italie, un groupe d'humain en visite guidé tous mort dans une pièce du château.

Une seule conclusion : Les Volturis.

Il avait sauvé cette humaine et c'était enfui avec elle. Il était membre des volturis.

J'attrapai la 1er veste qui me tomba sous la main, laissa un mot à Jasper et pris les clefs de la voiture.

Je savais ou ils se trouvaient et il fallait que j'aille les aider.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Désolée pour les fautes.

Laisser des reviews.


	4. Chapitre IV  Rencontre

**Chapitre IV : Rencontre**

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Cette vision m'avait troublée à un tel point que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, j'étais à 1 heure d'eux et je me demandai encore ce que j'allais pouvoir leur dire.

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi un vampire faisant parti de la garde rapproché des Volturi a tenté de sauver une humaine à ses risques et périls.

Je crois qu'ils se dirigent vers le Nord et je devrais les rejoindre par l'Est mais il faudra que je reste sur mes gardes pour ne pas qu'il m'attaque.

La famille doit sûrement être en train de s'inquiéter car mon mot n'était pas explicite : _J'ai eu une vision je reviens bientôt avec de nouveaux arrivants._

_1 heure plus tard._

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur que l'humaine dégagée sur son passage et je sus que j'étais proche d'eux alors je ralentissais ma course pour ne pas les effrayer.

À mon arrivée le vampire avait déjà repéré ma présence et protégé son humaine.

Ses jambes étaient fléchies et l'humaine était derrière lui. Il avait adopté une positon défensive.

Les sourcils froncés et les dents découvertes il était prêt à se jeter sur moi. Quant à l'humaine elle était appuyée contre un arbre et arborait un air apeuré, son cœur battait rapidement et elle tremblait de toute part.

**_Qui es-tu ?_** lança le garçon.

_**Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et je suis là pour vous aidez.**_

_**On n'a pas besoin d'aide !**_

_**À bon ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu dans ma vision.**_

**_Si __tu as__ un don pareil tu dois faire partie des Voltur__i__,_** dit-il catégorique.

_**Ça c'est plutôt ta description. Je veux juste t'aider toi et cette humaine. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée ?**_

_**Ça ne te regarde pas, qui me dit que tu n'es pas une envoyée de leur part ?**_

_Je revins à moi 2 minutes plus tard et lui était toujours devant moi à scruté mes moindres faits et gestes mais cependant il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Dans ma vision le responsable de sa condition de vampire c'était Carlisle, mon père. Le croyant mort il l'avait laissé seul._

**_Tu t'appelle__s__ Edward et elle Isabella mais elle préf__è__re Bella. __Tu as__ été transform__é__ en 1918 par le médecin qui te soignait de la grippe Espagnole et quand à Bella elle __n'__a jamais connu son père et sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance elle __a__ pass__é__ toute sa vie à la DASS._**

**_Qui est l'homme qui ma transformait ?_** me questionna-t-il.

_Sa question m'avait prise de cour et je décidai de mentir._

_**Je ne sais pas !**_

_**Tu mens il était présent dans ta vision !**_

_**Comment as-tu fait pour voir ma vision ?**_

_**Réponds d'abord à ma question et ensuite je répondrai à la tienne.**_

_**C'est mon père Carlisle Cullen, il a transformait tous les membres de notre famille, mais il ne le fait qu'en cas de nécessité.**_

_**Mon don à moi c'est de lire dans les pensées, ta vision a donc été partagé avec moi.**_

**_Donc si je ne voulais pas t'aider et que j'étais là pour te faire du mal il te suffirait de lire dans mes pensées pour découvrir la vérité ?_** dis-je.

_**C'est exact. **_

_**Ben alors tu n'as qu'à lire dans mes pensées !**_

_**Je l'ai déjà fait.**_

**_Et alors ai-je quelque chose à cacher ?_**demandai-je.

_**Non.**_

_**OK alors je t'offre la possibilité de te joindre Toi et Bella à notre famille.**_

_**À ta famille ?**_

_**Oui nous sommes 6 en tout, il y a Carlisle mon père ainsi que Esmée ma mère puis Rosalie et Emmett, ma sœur et mon frère et Jasper mon copain. Nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal nous sommes végétariens c'est pour cela que nos yeux sont couleur Or.**_

_**Où est-ce que vous vivez ?**_

_**À Forks c'est une petite bourgade qui ne comptent pas énormément d'habitants et très peu de gens sont curieux au point de venir nous demander pourquoi nous sommes différents.**_

_**Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Bella je ne suis pas le seul concerné !**_

_**Elle sera d'accord.**_

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

D'après ce que j'avais pu lire dans ses pensées elle était sincère donc autant tenter ma chance avec elle. Elle pourrait m'aider à échapper pendant un certain temps aux Volturi.

En me retournant l'image de Bella m'avait fait de la peine, elle était accroupie à côté de l'arbre et tremblait de tout son corps.

**_Hey Bella que se passe__-t__-il ?_** lui demandai-je.

**_Je_ _ne sais pas j'ai froid et j'ai faim !_** répondit-elle.

_**Mais quel idiot je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu aurais faim.**_

_**Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veux ?**_

_**Juste nous aider, elle nous propose de rejoindre sa famille. Je suis venu te demander si tu étais d'accord ou pas ?**_

_**Fais comme tu veux moi je m'en fous de toute façon je n'ai pas de famille donc ça ne me dérange pas. Mais bon il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à survivre jusqu'à chez elle, je ne me sens pas bien du tout.**_

Sans un mot de plus elle perdit connaissance je la soulevai alors de terre et la calai dans mes bras.

Sans perdre plus de temps je suivis Alice à travers la forêt en direction de Forks.

Bella ne semblait absolument pas angoissée à l'idée de vivre ou du moins de rester quelques temps parmi tout un clan de vampire, elle était vraiment bizarre peut-être l'idée de se retrouver dans une famille la réconfortait.

Durant le trajet Alice et moi avions quelques peu parlé mais le plus long du trajet se fît en silence et je dois avouer que j'en avais le plus grand besoin.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler, lorsque j'étais chez les Volturi je préférais le silence mais depuis que j'étais en compagnie de Bella j'avais parlé plus ce que je l'avais fait dans toute mon existence vampirique.

J'éprouvais de l'intérêt pour l'humaine qu'était Bella et jamais auparavant ça ne m'était arrivé je mettais éloigné des humains et je les méprisais pour la vie qu'il menait. J'aurais tout donné pour redevenir comme eux et j'en voulais à mon créateur qui m'avait laissé seul durant cette période dure. Mais d'ici peu je pourrais lui demander des explications.

En attendant pour me détendre je me concentrais sur les battements de cœur de MON humaine.

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre un peu long a être mis en ligne vous à plu.**


	5. Chapitre V  La famille Cullen

**Chapitre V – La famille Cullen**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

À mon réveil je me trouvais encore une fois dans les bras d'Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça condition de vampire ne me dérangeait absolument pas j'étais sous son charme, mais je faisais quand même attention à ne pas trop le montrer. Vu que son don est de lire dans les pensées un jour je lui demanderai si Jason était gay. Après tout il devait sûrement le savoir.

Je pouvais sentir son regard peser sur moi mais je n'osai pas détourner les yeux vers lui et pourtant sa beauté eut raison de mon désaccord.

**On est bientôt arrivés ?** demandai-je intriguée.

**Presque,** me répondit la fille.** À au fait mon prénom c'est Alice.**

**Tu devrais te reposer,** me dit Edward.

**Non ça ira quoique je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes.**

**Ce n'est pas grave je continuerai à te porter, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**Non pas du tout,**répondis-je rapidement.

Mais qu'elle idiote que je suis ! Maintenant il va savoir que je suis attirée par lui la prochaine fois j'essaierai de prendre mon temps pour répondre.

Je pouvais apercevoir au loin une maison cachée derrière les arbres. Elle était blanche et il y avait de grandes baies vitrées sur toutes les façades, c'était bien différent du château en Italie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait mon cœur s'emballait et je commençais à trembler.

**Ne t'inquiète pas,** me murmura Edward,** tout ira bien.**

**Je l'espère,** répondis-je tristement.

Il n'y avait aucune raison valable à ma tristesse si ce n'est Jason. En repensant à lui je sentis un coup de blues arriver.

Une fois arrivés sur le perron Alice eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte que déjà 5 personnes se tenaient dans le couloir d'entrée et nous regardaient étrangement.

**Où étais-tu Alice !** dit la femme.

**Je vous expliquerai en attendant je vais faire les présentations. Je vous présente Edward et Bella.**

Puis elle se retourna vers nous.

**Je vous présente ma mère Esmée ainsi que mon père Carlisle, là c'est Rosalie et Emmett ma sœur et mon frère et là Jasper mon copain.**

**Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance,** dit Edward.

**Nous sommes également ravis,** répondit Carlisle.

Après une discussion qui s'est éternisée pour savoir comment on en était arrivés là je commençai à bailler sérieusement.

**Oh désolée ma chérie nous n'avons pas l'habitude de dormir donc nous oublions parfois que les humains sont différents,** dit Esmée.

**Ce n'est pas grave,** dis-je en rougissant.

**Si tu veux dormir y a un lit de libre dans la chambre qui est inoccupée.**

**Je veux bien.**

Je me levais tout doucement du canapé mais mes jambes ne voulurent pas me soutenir et je tombais. Heureusement qu'Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

**À**** croire que je vais devoir te porter encore une fois,** me dit-il souriant.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le monde et Edward monta les marches une à une.

Comme me l'avait dit Esmée il y avait un lit dans le chambre mais c'était un lit ou on pouvait facilement se mettre à 3 ou 4 dedans.

Comme à son habitude MON vampire m'y déposa doucement et commença à s'éloigner.

**Tu ne veux pas rester près de moi,** lui demandai-je.

**Avec plaisir.**

Je voulais seulement sentir sa présence près de moi j'avais confiance en lui.

Il s'allongea sur le côté tout près de moi et je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à être collée à son torse. Il avait fermer les yeux et la proximité le fit sursautait. Je me décalais aussitôt.

**Non reste,** me dit-il.

**Je pensais que ça te dérangeait.**

**Non bien au contraire. J'avais envie de le faire mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas la même chose que moi.**

Je me mis à rigoler à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

**Tu te fous de moi ?**

**Ben disons que la situation est assez bizarre quand même.**

**Ah bon et c'est quoi que tu trouves bizarre ?** me questionna-t-il.

**Le fait que tu es peur !**

Un blanc s'installa et je continuais.

**Je ne pensais pas que mon vampire aurait peur de quoi que ce soit !**

**TON vampire ?**

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de la gaffe que j'avais faite. Dans le genre honteuse y a pas mieux.

**Euh je suis désolée,** balbutiai-je tant bien que mal.

Sans un mot de plus il se glissa par dessus moi sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf » et colla ses lèvres froides aux miennes.

La sensation m'en coupa le souffle.

Nos bouche s'articulèrent et nos corps ondulaient dans le même rythme.

Ma respiration si fît difficile et il se retira.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ça ne m'avait pas déplu bien au contraire.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire je fermais les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face j'avais tout simplement honte.

_Le lendemain matin_

À mon réveil le lit était vide et je me sentis seule. Pour une fois j'avais dormi comme un bébé je ne m'étais pas réveillée hantée par des cauchemars.

Tout doucement j'émergeai de mon sommeil de plomb et posais un pied à terre.

Sur une chaise non loin de moi était posée un petit tas d'habits avec une enveloppe posée dessus.

**La salle de bains se trouve à gauche dès que tu sors de la chambre et voilà quelques affaires propre. J'espère qu'elles seront à ta taille. Esmée**

Je pris les affaires sans même regarder à quoi ça ressemblait et partis en direction de la salle de bains.

Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait le long dans mon dos mes pensées vagabondaient.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes je décidais de sortir. J'enfilais les affaires qu'Esmée m'avaient déposé et je fus surprise en découvrant ce que c'était.

Vu les tenues d'Alice et de Rosalie je pensais que ça aurait été plus excentrique.

C'était un jean noir et un tee shirt bleu canard néanmoins une fois portées j'adorais les couleurs.

Sur ma peau blanche le tee shirt ressortait.

Je rangeais le bazar que j'avais mis dans la salle de bains et je descendis les marches rapidement.

Et là ce fut la chute, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans tout la maison !

BOUM ! Suivi d'un « AÏEEEEEE » puis d'un « FAIT CHIER ! ».


	6. Chapitre VI  Journée entres filles

**Chapitre VI – Journée entres filles**

**Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fiction et m'encourage à continuer. Et surtout encore merci à Galswinthe pour ses corrections si précieuses.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je rangeais le bazar que j'avais mis dans la salle de bains et je descendis les marches rapidement.

Et là ce fut la chute, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans tout la maison !

BOUM ! Suivi d'un « AÏEEEEEE » puis d'un « Fais chier ! »

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'essayer de me relever que déjà tout le monde se trouvait autour de moi.

Esmée, Rosalie et Alice me regardèrent d'un air attristé tandis que tout les hommes rigolaient. Quoi que Carlisle essayait de ne pas rire mais bon c'était peine perdu. En asseyant de me relever je ressentis une douleur dans mon bras gauche.

**J'ai mal au bras !** dis-je honteuse.

**Je vais t'examin****er****,** dit Carlisle tout sourire.

Je perçus de l'anxiété dans le regard d'Edward.

**Ce n'****est**** pas grave j'espère ?** dit Edward.

**Oh arrête de faire semblant s'il te plaît tu as été le premier à rigoler en me voyant m'étaler par terre,** dis-je.

**Non c'est pas vrai,** renchérit-il. **Le 1er ****ç****a ****a**** été Emmett.**

**Oui ben n'empêche que tu as quand même rigolé !**

**Oui et Emmett est encore mort de rire et tu ne lui dis rien à lui.**

**Lui il ne fais pas semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi au moins.**

**Hé les amoureux vous avez bientôt fini ?** demanda Alice.

**Comment ça les amoureux ?** demandai-je.

**Vous vous disputez comme tels.**

**Non ce n'est pas vrai,** dis je en faisant de grand signe avec mes bras.

Ce qui réveilla aussitôt la douleur et me fit chanceler.

**Je ferais mieux de t'ausculter,** dit Carlisle.

Après m'avoir auscultée celui-ci conclue à une légère fracture du bras gauche et il me posa une attelle.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Pauvre Bella il fallait qu'elle se casse le bras. En tout les cas je suis sûre qu'entre Edward et Bella il y a quelque chose.

J'étais montée dans la chambre pour m'allonger un peu et mes pensées vagabondaient jusqu'à ce que j'ai une absence.

Ce que je voyais se déroulait comme un film j'avais l'impression d'être dedans.

_Démétri le chasseur n'arrivait pas à suivre la trace d'Edward et les Volturi commençaient vraiment à être contrariés. Edward avait trahi leur secret pour sauver une humaine et il comptait bien remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver le traître et celle pour qui il a mis sa vie en péril. Seul défaut il ne savait pas encore où chercher. Ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle direction ils étaient partis._

Une fois ma vision terminée je repris mes esprits et découvris que toute la famille s'était mise en rond autour de moi.

Je leur expliquais brièvement ma vision et nous fûmes tous quelques peu soulagés que les Volturi ne sachent pas où chercher exactement.

Nous savions pertinemment qu'un jour prochain l'idée leur effleurerait l'esprit et c'est pour cette raison que je décidais de les surveiller.

Entre temps Jasper était venu me faire part de l'état d'esprit de Bella ou plutôt de ses émotions. À ses dire elle était angoissée, triste et peut-être légèrement suicidaire.

**Hey Bella ****ç****a te dit que nous allions faire un peu de shopping ensemble ?** demandai-je.

**C'est que je n'ai pas d'argent,** répondis Bella honteuse.

**Maintenant que tu fais partie de notre famille tu en as autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.**

Rosalie décida de nous accompagner et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à Seattle. La route se fît rapidement vu l'allure à laquelle je roulais et Bella s'accrochait comme une désespérée à la poignée.

**Tu vas finir par la casser !** dit Rosalie morte de rire.

**Non mais tu as vu comme elle conduit si elle continue on arrivera pas à bon port.**

**Tu oublies sûrement que les vampires ont la vue et les réflexes beaucoup plus affûtés qu'un humain.**

**Je dois l'oublié alors. Car moi je ne suis qu'une insignifiante petite humaine,** dit Bella.

**Alors entre Toi et Edward ?** lui demandai-je.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Je voyais Rosalie qui me fixait de son regard perturbateur comme si elle savait déjà tout.

**Y a rien du tout entre nous,** répliquai-je.

**C'est pas l'impression qu'on a !**

**Comment ça « on » ?**

**Tout le monde le sait que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**

Soudain je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'avais beau essayer de l'ignorer je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit réciproque. Quoi que si ce n'était pas réciproque il ne m'aurait sûrement pas embrassé.

Faut que j'arrête, j'étais en train de me perdre dans mes pensées et que je commençais à divaguer sérieusement.

**Ç****a se voit tant que ça,** demandai-je.

**Un peu oui,** répondit Rosalie.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

En attendant que Rosalie et Bella finissent leurs conversations je me mis à la recherche d'une place de parking. Heureusement avec mon don ce ne fût pas difficile à dénicher.

Une fois la place repérée je m'y garais en marche arrière.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Alice me traînait de magasin en magasin et me prenait pour son mannequin ambulant. Tout ce qu'elle jugeait « jolie » ou « acceptable » elle me le faisait essayer.

Après avoir fait plusieurs magasins de grandes marques (ce dont je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude) Alice avait 6 sacs, Rosalie 8 sacs et Moi 2 sacs.

Même si Esmée m'avait fourni une carte bleue avant mon départ je n'osai pas m'en servir. Je ne voulais pas trop dépenser et passer pour une assoiffée.

**Tu prônes le minimalisme ?** me demande Alice.

**Heu... non mais je n'ai pas envie de trop dépenser.**

**Tu as honte ?** demanda Rosalie.

**Oui un peu,** avouai-je timide.

**Je croyais qu****'****Esmée t'avait dit de t'en servir,** dit Alice.

**Mais je m'en ser****s****. Regarde la preuve j'ai 2 sacs,** dis-je fièrement en levant mes sacs du bras droit.

Un peu plus tôt Alice et Rosalie m'avaient proposé de porter mes sacs et je leur avais répondu : _« non merci je ne suis pas handicapée »._

**Elle sera déçue si tu reviens avec juste ses 2 sacs là,** me dit Alice.

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui,** répondit Rosalie.

**Si elle t'a dit de t'en servir c'est que ça lui fait extrêmement plaisir de pouvoir te procurer un tel bonheur.**

**Je sais mais je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude.**

**Et ben tu ferais mieux de la prendre,** dit Alice.

Après cette petite discussion nous nous étions arrêtées dans un snack pour que je puisse manger un bout. Comme d'habitude aucune de mes deux compagnes ne mangea avec moi.

J'avalais rapidement un hamburger avec des frites et nous repartîmes faire les magasins.

À la fin de la journée Alice comptabilisait une douzaine de sacs et Rosalie de même. Quant à moi j'en avait 7. C'était toujours mieux que 2.

Tellement épuisée par les nombreux essayages d'Alice je sombrais dans le sommeil quelque minutes après que la voiture ait démarré.

**Voilà encore un chapitre qui touche à sa fin. **

**J'espère que cette petite escapade entre filles vous à plu.**


	7. Chapitre VII  Mauvaise pioche

**Chapitre VII – Mauvaise pioche**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

À mon réveil je me trouvais dans le lit et Edward était allongé à mes côtés. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensés car il regardait fixement le plafond. Il était torse nu et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la blancheur de sa peau. Son corps était si parfait. Un mélange de muscle et de douceur. Sa peau avait la couleur de la neige, un blanc parfait. Quand je me rendis compte que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur sa bouche et que je m'humectai mes lèvres, je vis un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était trop tard, il m'avait vu l'observer et mes pensées n'étaient pas difficile à déchiffrer.

**Que regardes-tu aussi intensément ?** dit-il.

**Comme si tu l'ignorais.**

**Disons que je l'ignore répondras-tu à ma question ?**

**Sûrement pas.**

En une seconde il se retrouva sur moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Impossible de contenir la pulsion qui s'empara de moi à cet instant, je le fis tourner et me retrouvais sur lui.

Comment résister à un être aussi parfait ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien et mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Entrouvrant la bouche je passais la barrière et nos langues s'effleurèrent à leurs tours. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches. Sans comprendre comment je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le dos avec Edward sur moi. Je pouvais sentir la bosse sous son pantalon, il joignit mes poignets ensemble et les bloqua avec une seule main, son autre main se baladait sur ma poitrine et descendait de plus en plus bas. Sa bouche quant à elle s'attardait sur mon cou, il y déposait des milliers de baisers. Ses caresses me faisait gémir et soudain.

**Oh les tourtereaux tout le monde va chasser. Tu viens avec nous Edward ?** dit Emmett.

Edward faisait comme si il avait rien entendu et sa main passa en dessous de ma culotte. L'un de ses doigts rentra en moi et j'étouffai un petit cri.

**Ok j'ai compris. Mais protégez-vous.**

**Barre****-****toi, **lança Edward.

Ses vas-et-viens s'intensifièrent ainsi que mon plaisir. Une sensation que je ne connaissais pas, tout ça était nouveau pour moi. Je lui ôtais son pantalon et il fit de même avec ma chemise. Nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtement et son corps glacé contre le mien ne donna des frissons.

**Je suis désolé je te donne froid,** me dit-il.

**Ce n'est pas grave.**

Mon 1er partenaire sexuel serait un vampire et je ne savais pas si il fallait qu'on se protège ou non après tout ils ne sont pas comme les autres.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et m'enleva ma culotte, à présent j'étais nue devant lui et son regard s'attardait sur chaque partie de mon corps ce qui me fi- rougir.

**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu es parfaite.**

Sa remarque n'eut pas le pesant qu'il désirait car ça me fit rougir encore plus. Jamais personne ne m'avait vu toute nue même pas Jason.

**Pourquoi as-tu honte ?**

**Jamais personne ne ma vu nue,** dis-je honteuse.

**Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais fai****t**** ?** me questionna-t-il.

**Non.**

Soudain j'eus l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe.

**On ne peux pas le faire,** dit-il en se rhabillant.

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**On ne peux pas c'est tout.**

**Explique-moi au moins.**

Soudain son regard se fit noir et il s'approcha de moi rapidement. Je pouvais lire de la colère dans ses yeux il était furieux.

**Il n'y**** a rien à expliquer. Ce n'est pas possible un point c'est tout.**

Tout se déroula en 45 secondes. Il me regarda tristement ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me retrouvais toute seule dans une maison que je connaissais à peine, toute nue dans un lit. J'étais encore sous le choc de sa réaction quand je me rhabillais. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ?

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et je m'écroulais par terre en pleurant. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi mais quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaître Alice mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle m'attrapa doucement par le bras et m'aida à me relever. Mes jambes ne tenaient pas et je retombais aussitôt. Tout en douceur elle me releva à nouveau et me déposa sur le lit.

Peu à peu mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent en laissant place à la dépression. Cela faisait presque 5 heures que Edward était parti furieux pour une raison que j'ignorais.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était trop me demander. Bella avait droit à un vie normale, une vie d'humaine. Ça ne devait pas être moi Edward Masen son premier partenaire sexuel, il fallait qu'elle le fasse avec un humain.

Je ne dis pas que j'en avais pas envie mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Elle est trop bien pour moi.

Je me suis enfui comme un gamin, je me suis isolé dans un coin de la forêt et j'ai détruis tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours.

Avec le désastre que j'ai causé j'ai dû faire fuir tous les animaux dans un rayon de 20 kilomètres.

Étrangement je m'attendais à voir Emmett et Jasper débarquer mais au lieu de ça c'est Carlisle qui est venu me voir.

**Et ben di****s-****moi tu t'es défoulé,** dit Carlisle.

**Je me suis pas rendu compte des dégâts que je causais.**

**Avec une force semblable à la nôtre ce contrôler est assez difficile,** dit Carlisle en souriant.

En disant ces paroles son regard vagabonda sur les troncs d'arbres, les rochers et les racines qui jonchaient le sol. On aurait pu croire qu'une tornade avait dévasté juste cette parcelle de la forêt.

**Tu veux parler de ta réaction ?** me demanda Carlisle.

**Il n'y a rien à dire.**

**Pourtant Bella avait l'air apeurée.**

**Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.**

**Drôle de façon de le montrer alors.**

**C'est juste qu'elle n'a jamais fait... enfin t'imagine. Et je ne veux pas qu'un vampire soit sa première expérience. Il faut qu'elle vive une vie d'humaine.**

**Je pense que tu as décidé de la tournure que prendrait sa vie quand ce fameux jour où elle visitait le château tu t'es enfui avec elle.**

**Ça veux dire que c'est ma faute ?** demandai-je intrigué par ses paroles.

**Non je te dis juste que tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de la sauver alors.**

**Je ne pouvais me résigner à la laissais mourir.**

**Ce jour là tu as décidé qu'elle ferait partie de TA vie et en acceptant ta condition de vampire elle a décidé d'en faire partie à son tour.**

**Elle a le droit de connaître la vie comme n'importe qu'elle fille de son âge.**

**Écoute Edward si Bella ne voulait pas je pense qu'elle te l'aurait dit, son choix est fait et c'est Toi. Tu devrais accepter sa décision.**

Après notre conversation Carlisle et moi sommes rentrés jusqu'à la villa. Une fois arrivés je montais dans la chambre pour voir Bella. Elle était allongée sur le lit, ses genoux touchaient sa poitrine. Elle s'était repliée comme un bébé.

Contrairement à mes intentions je l'avais fait souffrir et un sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit quand je me rendis comte de la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Ses joues étaient gercés et ses yeux rougis à cause des larmes.

**Je suis désolé Bella,** dis-je.

Elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre rentrer car elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en me voyant.

**Je suis tellement désolé,** répétai-je. **Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.**

**Explique-moi,** dit Bella.

**Je ne veux pas qu'un vampire soit ton 1er.**

**C'est à moi de prendre cette décision,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Tu n'as pas à choisir à ma place.**

**Mais je veux que tu sois sûre avant de le faire. Je pourrais te tuer sans m'en rendre compte,** dis-je.

Lentement un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle s'approcha de moi.

**J'en suis sûre, **murmura-t-elle.

Elle se hissa au dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser.

**Encore un nouveau chapitre d'achevé. La suite bientôt. **

**Merci à Galswinthe pour ses corrections. **


	8. Chapitre VIII Inscriptions

**CHAPITRE 8 - Inscription**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

À mon réveil la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit c'était le souvenir la nuit dernière. Ça avait été époustouflant. À côté du savoir faire d'Edward en matière de plaisir je me suis sentie idiote, chacun de ses gestes et de ses baisers étaient emprunts de douceur mais aussi de violence. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je ne me suis pas évanouie.

Toute seule dans ce grand lit mes pensées vagabondaient vers le lointain. Je songeais à Jason et à ma vie d'avant, à ce fameux jour où Edward a pris tant de risque pour me sauver, moi Isabella Swan une humaine insignifiante parmi tant d'autre. Un jour où l'autre le passé qu'Edward avait choisi nous rattraperait et nous en feront les frais. La famille Cullen celle qui nous avait accueilli serait elle aussi impliquée et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'un malheur leurs arrive.

Un coup sec contre la porte me fit sursauter.

-**Oui, entrez**, dis-je.

Alice apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**Tout va bien, Bella ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**Oui ça va, pourquoi ?** répondis-je intriguée.

**Jasper a senti que ton humeur changeait, que tu devenais anxieuse, alors il m'en a averti. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

**Ce n'est rien de très important, je songeai juste que tôt ou tard nous devrions payer pour la gentillesse d'Edward à mon égard et que malgré moi vous seriez impliqués dans ce règlement de compte étant donné que vous nous avait recueilli, **dis-je attristée.

Alice me regarda quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire, mais son regard parlait pour elle, elle aussi était anxieuse quand au bon déroulement du futur.

**Écoute Bella je ne sais pas le fin mot de cette histoire mais je m'en fiche éperdument, après tout c'est moi qui suis venue à votre rencontre et je savais bien les risques que je prenais. Ensuite Carlisle et Esmée ont pris la décision finale de vous garder auprès d'eux donc cesse de torturer ton esprit avec de telles sottises. Rien ne sert de s'attarder sur le passé surtout quand il n'est pas joyeux.**

**Oui je sais mais les perspectives d'avenir ne sont pas joyeuses non plus ****!** répondis-je.

**Ça il n'y a que moi qui puisse te le dire et quand je le saurais tu seras la première au courant je te le garantis. Allez viens Esmée t'a préparé un bon petit déjeuner qui donne envie****.**

Sur ces quelques mots Alice s'éclipsa de la chambre et je me levais du lit. J'enfilais le peignoir en satin, nouais la petite cordelette qui se trouvait à la taille et sortis de la chambre.

En empruntant les escaliers je vis Emmett qui m'attendait. Il avait un sourire immense dessiné sur les lèvres, je savais qu'il comptait me taquiner sur les événements de la vieille entre Edward et moi.

**Je n'ai besoin d'aucune réflexions de ta part, puis enlève ce sourire béat de ton visage on dirait que c'est toi qui a perdu ta virginité hier soir !** dis-je amusée.

En entrant dans la cuisine je vis Jasper, Rosalie, et Alice tordus de rire.

**Elle t'a bien eu là,** lança Jasper à Emmett.

**Oui ben on verra bien qui rira le dernier**, dit Emmett boudeur.

Sans attendre la fin de la discussion j'allais dans la salon pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Esmée, Carlisle et Edward étaient déjà assis à la grande table et m'attendaient. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de se joindre à moi.

J'avoue qu'au début j'avais eu un peu de mal à déjeuner alors que tous étaient en train de me regarder mais maintenant ça ne m'incommodait plus. Alors que je trempais ma tartine dans mon bol de lait Jasper, Rosalie et Alice sortirent de la cuisine pour se joindre à nous.

Je trouvais étrange qu'Emmett ne soit pas avec eux.

**J'espère qu'Emmett ne sait pas vexé**, dis-je.

**Non je ne pense pas**, me répondit Edward.

**Je vais quand même aller m'en assurer**.

Aussitôt je me levais de table en abandonnant mon petit déjeuner et entrepris d'aller chercher Emmett. Avant même que je n'ai pu faire un pas, celui-ci apparut tout sourire.

**Ah te voilà,** dis-je rassurée,** je croyais que tu boudais.**

**Moi, bouder ?** rigola-t-il. **Sûrement pas****.**

C'est alors qui me tendit un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

**Tiens pour une fois, tu as pris soin d'emballer quelque chose correctement,** dis-je.

**Un cadeau spécial pour une occasion spécial**, rétorqua-t-il.

Visiblement amusé par cette remarque celui-ci se mit à rire, ce que je ne compris pas.

**Allez ouvre-le**, me dit-il.

Intriguée par sa remarque et par le regard des autres, je glissais mon doigt sous le papier et l'arrachais d'un coup sec.

D'un coup mon teint vira au rouge écarlate et Emmett amusé par sa plaisanterie rigola encore plus fort, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le seul que ça amusait. Jasper joignit son rire à celui d'Emmett, Edward lui voulait rire mais se retenait tout comme Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle.

**Ben vas-y ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi,** dis-je à Edward. **Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de rigoler.**

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, maintenant les seules à ne pas rigoler étaient Carlisle et Esmée.

Je retournais la boîte et découvris ce qui était inscrit :

_SUPER TITANS_

_« La nouvelle catégorie de préservatifs spécialement conçus pour vous Messieurs. Une texture plus douce et plus fine pour un meilleur confort, un plaisir que vous pourrez partager à deux ». TAILLE : XXL (Élaborée pour les gros calibres)._

**Dis-moi Emmett j'ai une question à te poser ?** Dis-je.

**Tout ce que tu veux ma Belle !** dit-il rassuré.

**Comment connais-tu la taille d'Edward ? L'aurais-tu observé durant sa douche ou es-tu tout simplement gay ?**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mots n'en sortirent. Maintenant tout le monde rigolait y compris Carlisle et Esmée. À présent on ne se foutait plus de moi mais plutôt de Emmett.

**Piégé à ton propre jeux,** dit Rosalie.

Visiblement agacé que tout le monde se foute de lui Emmett sortit du salon et partit dans la forêt.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Une bonne partie de la journée était passée, il était maintenant 15h30 et j'étais installé dans le canapé à regarder la télé. Ou du moins je la regardais sans me concentrer dessus, puis une pub attira mon attention. C'était pour des affaires scolaires la rentrée des classes qui allait bientôt avoir lieux. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'il faudrait inscrire les enfants au lycée si nous voulions passer pour une famille normale, qui plus est Bella en avait besoin elle était humaine après tout. Ce soir au dîner j'en toucherais un mot à tout le monde.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

J'avais passé une grande partie de l'après midi à songer à la discussion que j'avais eu tôt ce matin avec Bella. Elle avait malheureusement raison un jour où l'autre les Volturi prendront une décision et ce jour là je ne sais absolument pas ce que nous ferons. En attendant je continuerais d'observer leurs moindre faits et gestes, comme ça quand ils auront enfin fait un choix je le saurais.

Lorsque je sortis de ma rêverie l'horloge indiquait 19h45, il était temps de descendre. Esmée prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cuisiner depuis l'arrivée de Bella, et tous les soirs elle réalisait un nouveau plat sortit des livres de cuisine qu'elle avait acheté. À en croire les compliments de Bella elle pourrait cuisiner pour les plus grands restaurants tellement qu'elle avait du talent.

Ce soir elle cuisinait Un mijoté de bœuf avec son navarin de petit légumes, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait aussi fait un fondant au chocolat saupoudré de noisettes et son cœur liquide de chocolat blanc.

À 20H15 tout le monde passa à table et pendant que Bella mangeait Carlisle nous exposa son idée.

**Je pense que nous devrions vous inscrire au lycée de Forks**, dit-il.

**Pourquoi faire ?** demanda Emmett.

**Ça risque d'intriguer pas mal de monde que des jeunes de votre âge ne soient pas scolarisés****.**

**Jeunes ! Nous sommes plus vieux que tous les habitant de cette ville**, dit Edward.

**Oui certes mais ça personne ne le sait sauf nous**, répondit Carlisle, **puis au moins vous arrêterez de tourner en rond toute la journée.**

**Ça va être amusant**, dis-je.

**Puis n'oublions pas que Bella est humaine et qu'elle a besoin de s'intégrer aux autres**, dit Esmée.

**Si ce n'est que pour moi**, rétorqua l'intéressée,** ce n'est pas la peine. ****Je n'ai jamais su m'intégrer aux autres puis je n'aime pas tellement l'école. Je préfère travailler et en plus je n'ai pas les moyens financiers de rentrer au lycée.**

**Ne te fais aucun soucis pour ça,** dit Esmée. **Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, tu es comme notre fille alors le financier c'est Carlisle et moi qui gérons****.**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,** dit Bella.

**Mais si tu verras on s'amusera bien**, dis-je.

_Le lendemain matin._

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La veille lors du dîner, Carlisle nous avait exposé son idée de nous inscrire au lycée de la ville, j'avais donc décidé de l'accompagner.

**Bella tu es prête ?** dis Carlisle du bas des escaliers.

**Oui j'arrive**, répondis-je.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendis les marches deux par deux.

**Et ben ne sois pas aussi pressée, tu risquerais de tomber****.**

**À force de vivre au milieu de vampire et d'être témoin de votre force et de tout le reste parfois j'oublie que je suis qu'une humaine insignifiante****.**

**Une humaine certes, mais pas n'importe laquelle, tu es MON humaine,** dit Edward. **Et tu n'es pas insignifiante loin de là.**

**Oui ben ça, ça reste à voir,** dis-je tout sourire.

Je rejoignais Carlisle dans le garage et je m'installais à ses côtés dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra et l'intérieur de la voiture fut plongé dans le silence. Je ne m'éloignais pas souvent de la maison et je ne savais pas non plus à quoi ressemblait Forks, aussi j'en profitais pour admirer le paysage, une idée traversa mon esprit et un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Carlisle dut le remarquer car il me posa une question.

**À quoi songes-tu pour avoir pareil sourire ?**

**Rien de bien spécial, je me dis simplement que ces paysages feraient des photos magnifiques.**

**Tu aimes la photo, je ne savais pas !**

**Je l'ignorais moi aussi**, dis-je. **C'est juste le paysage qui m'inspire****.**

Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture pénétra dans un tout petit parking entouré de bâtiments tout aussi vieux les uns que les autres, on aurait dit que ça risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Les façades étaient d'un gris délavé mais s'accordaient avec la couleur du ciel, de grandes fissures couraient sur les parois et les vitres auraient sacrément besoin d'être nettoyées.

On approchait d'un bâtiment où était inscrit en grosse lettre noires « Accueil », Carlisle poussa la porte et on entra.

Le proverbe ne pas se fier aux apparences prenait tout son sens. Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était moderne. Tout était noir, gris, avec plusieurs touches de couleurs par-ci, par-là. Les murs étaient gris perle et le comptoir noir laqué. Les fauteuils de la salle d'attente étaient capitonnés et rayés noir et gris. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet en bois clair pour éclaircir la pièce et les murs étaient remplis de tableau, pour la plupart c'était des paysages à couper le souffle. Tout simplement magnifique.

**Puis-je vous aider ?** demanda une vieille dame assise derrière le bureau.

**Volontiers,** répondis Carlisle. **Je souhaiterais inscrire mes enfants au lycée pour la rentrée de septembre si possible.**

**Oh !** fis la vieille dame. **Je crains malheureusement qu'il soit un peu tard pour ça, Monsieur****.**

**Il ne reste aucune place ?** dit Carlisle étonné.

**Figurez-vous que le lycée qui se trouvait dans la réserve indienne a brûlé****,** dit la vieille dame. **Ce doit sûrement être ces petits cancres d'indiens qui l'ont brûlés, enfin bref et du coup tout les élèves qui y étaient inscrits ont été transférés ici. L'année promet d'être mouvementée****.**

**Ah je vois, mais pourrais-je parler au directeur de l'établissement s'il vous plaît****.**

**Je vais voir s'il est disponible****.**

Sur ce, elle se leva et disparut à l'angle d'un petit couloir. Deux minutes plus tard, elle réapparut.

**Vous pouvez y aller.**

**Je reste là,** dis-je à Carlisle. **Je voudrais observer ses tableaux****.**

**D'accord, j'en ai pour quelques minutes**, me répondit-il.

Mes yeux passaient de tableau en tableau, ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Nombre d'entre eux représentaient seulement de la verdure, mais sur d'autres figurait des animaux. Un tableau en particulier attira mon attention, il se trouvait à l'angle du mur. Il n'avait rien de spécial et pourtant j'étais obnubilée par ce paysage. Une falaise d'où plongeait une cascade, on aurait dit que ce paysage était figé dans le temps, que je le connaissais ou qu'il devait s'y passer quelques chose d'important.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et je poussais un léger cri.

**Désolé**, di- Carlisle **je** **ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**Ce n'est pas grave,** dis-je.** J'étais juste concentrée sur ce tableau, j'ai l'impression que ce paysage renferme quelques chose, comme si j'étais liée à lui.**

Avant de me détourner je regardais l'inscription en bas à droite du tableau « réserve Quileute » par I.S. Quand j'aurais le temps il faudra que je vienne me renseigner sur ce ou cette I.S.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je vous mets le chapitre neuf juste derrière car j'ai plus de connexions chez moi et comme je suis chez une amie j'en profiter pour envoyer la suite de cette histoire, à très bientôt !


	9. Chapitre IX Le lycée

**CHAPITRE 9 – Le lycée**

_3 semaines plus tard_

**Point de vue de Bella :**

C'est donc aujourd'hui que pour la première fois depuis des mois je reprenais réellement contact avec des humains. Voilà bientôt 3 mois que je ne vivais qu'entourée de vampires et ça ne me déplaisait guère. Au moins eux n'étaient pas superficiels.

« Jour J » comme l'appelle Alice, le jour de la rentrée des classes. Je m'étais réveillée à l'aube et depuis je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir, j'étais restée allongée dans le lit à fixer le plafond où se dessinait un raie de lumière qui pénétrait par le volets entrebâillés.

Depuis la dernière fois que j'étais allée au lycée pour nous inscrire il ne s'était pas passé grand chose, si ce n'est une. Ayant remarqué mon désir de prendre des photos Carlisle m'avait offert le dernier appareil photo sorti, mais je n'en avais pas tellement profiter. Ne sachant pas encore la décision des Volturi Edward préférait que je reste en sécurité à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une main caressa mon dos, me sortant de ma rêverie.

**Il faut sortir du lit ma belle, il est temps de se préparer**, dit Edward.

**Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller au lycée**, dis-je doucement.

**Si ça se trouve tu te feras de nouveaux amis plus normaux qu'une bande de vampires,** répondit-il souriant.

**Je n'aime pas la normalité,** dis-je, **c'est ennuyeux****.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la chambre, dix minutes plus tard je sortis à mon tour et descendis dans la cuisine pour avaler un petit déjeuner rapidement.

Deux tartines et un verre de jus d'orange plus tard je rejoignis MON vampire dans la voiture pour aller au lycée.

**Au moins l'avantage c'est que je serais avec toi et que je ne m'ennuierai pas,** dis-je.

**Pourquoi** **veux-tu t'ennuyer ? Toutes les filles de ton âge rêvent d'aller au bal du lycée, de faire une fête pour son anniversaire ou de changer de petit copain sans arrêt, d'être élue reine du bal de promo, enfin toutes ces choses.**

**Oui mais moi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde,** rétorquai-je.

**Pourtant tu as l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal****.**

**Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, tu devrais le savoir****.**

**C'est vrai,** me répondit-il. **Mais** **pour quelles raisons te trouve tu différente des autres filles ?**

**Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, mon père ne sait pas que j'existe et mes grands-parents n'ont pas voulu de moi et ont préféré me laisser vivre dans un orphelinat, alors vois-tu je ne pense pas que ce soit une existence de fille normale. Mais rien de cela n'a d'importance, le plus important c'est que maintenant je suis avec toi et je ne compte pas te lâcher d'un centimètre,** dis-je.

Il réprima une grimace et n'osa pas me regarder.

**Quoi ?** demandai-je. **Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?**

**Pourtant il faudra bien que tu me quittes****.**

**Comment ça ?**

**On n'a pas les mêmes cours toi et moi. Je n'ai pas pris les mêmes que toi, je ne voulais pas que ma présence à tes côtés t'empêche de t'intégrer aux autres.**

**Tu l'as fait exprès ?** dis-je ahurie.

Il ne me répondait plus.

**Tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Comment oses-tu m'abandonner je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je pensais qu'être séparée de moi était aussi difficile pour moi que pour toi mais à croire que je me suis trompée.**

Edward s'était garé sur le parking du lycée et avait coupé le contact. Je descendis comme une furie et claquais la portière.

**Bella attends s'il te plaît !****!** dit Edward en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

**Non je n'en ai pas la moindre envie****.**

Je croisais le regard d'Alice et des autres.

**Est-ce que au moins l'un d'entre vous à des cours commun avec moi ?** demandai-je.

**Non,** répondit Alice.

**De mieux en mieux à croire que tout le monde m'abandonne****.**

**Mais Bella...**

**Tais-toi,** rétorquai-je sèchement,** je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses****.**

Je pressais le pas pour ne pas entendre leurs tirades, une fois que j'eus tourné à l'angle d'un bâtiment et que je me trouvais hors de leurs champs de visions, je m'écroulais en larmes contre un mur.

Pourquoi ceux que je considérais comme MA Famille m'abandonnaient, une ville inconnue, un lycée inconnu et un nombre incalculable des gens inconnus. J'allai de nouveau me retrouver seule.

Des pas approchèrent et je séchais mes larmes. C'était un groupe de jeunes, quatre garçons. À en croire leurs cheveux noirs et leurs peaux mates se devaient sûrement être des indiens.

**Hé les mecs regardait,** **elle chiale,** dit l'un d'entre eux à priori amusé.

**Elle doit sûrement se trouvait trop grosse, ou seulement moche**, dit l'autre.

**Tu ferais mieux de retourner couper du bois et de laisser ta place à quelqu'un qui veux étudier, au lieu de jouer les cancres,** rétorquai-je en me redressant.

L'indien s'approcha de moi. Notre proximité me faisait peur mais je ne laissais rien paraître, il devait au moins faire une tête de plus que moi et sa carrure était impressionnante. Son souffle balayait les mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant mes yeux et son haleine de menthe me piquait les yeux.

**Laisse tomber, Paul**, dit l'un d'entre eux. **Allez viens on va être en retard****.**

Il détourna le regard pour fixer son copain et me bouscula pour passer. Je me cognais contre le mur et ils disparurent à l'angle du bâtiment par lequel j'étais arrivée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui qui avait dit à son ami de se calmer réapparut et vint en courant vers moi. Il me tendit un mouchoir.

**Merci,** dis-je, en attrapant le mouchoir blanc qui me tendait.

J'essuyais mes yeux et une fois que j'eus terminé, il avait disparu. Je fourrais le mouchoir dans ma poche la sonnerie retentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais trouvé ma salle de classe, y entrais et m'assis au dernier rang.

Le professeur entra et se présenta sous le nom de Mr HENDRICKS, c'était notre professeur de chimie.

Le cours avait commencé depuis au moins 10 minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le proviseur était accompagné d'un élève que je ne distinguais pas, il était caché par la porte.

**Je vous amène votre dernier élève, il avait décidé de faire une petite escapade derrière le gymnase.**

**Allez vous asseoir**, dit le professeur.

Lorsque j'aperçus le garçon, je fus surprise de découvrir le garçon au mouchoir, il avait pourtant l'air gentil et je ne l'aurais pas vu sécher les cours. Mais bon les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, je l'avais découvert à mes propres dépend.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et le cours continua.

À la fin de l'heure tout le monde renferma ses affaires et sortie de la salle, je fus la dernière à sortir. La feuille que je tenais m'indiquait Salle A.12 « Littérature ». Tous les élèves étaient déjà partis et je ne savais absolument pas où se trouvait cette fichue salle.

**Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?** dit une voix derrière moi.

En me retournant je fus étonnée de découvrir le garçon au mouchoir.

**Ben tiens le garçon au mouchoir**, dis-je. **Tes** **amis ne sont pas avec toi****.**

**Non nous n'avons pas choisi les mêmes cours, puis j'ai un prénom je te signale****,** me répondit-il. **Je suis Jacob Black.**

**Moi c'est Isabella Swan****.**

**Alors tu veux de mon aide ou pas ?**

**Je veux bien, je suis un peu perdue dans ce lycée.**

**Tu es nouvelle dans la ville ?**

**On peut dire ça.**

**Alors quelle salle cherches-tu ?**

**A.12 « littérature »**.

**Je vais là bas moi aussi,** dit-il.

La seconde sonnerie retentit.

**Hé merde on va être en retard !** dit-il.

En effet une fois arrivés devant la porte celle-ci était fermée. Il la poussa et on entra.

L'enseignante nous dévisagea.

**Euh désolé**, bredouilla Jacob.

**Vous avez un mot de retard ?** demanda l'enseignante.

**Non.**

**Alors sortez de mon cours et revenait que si vous avez un mot.**

**Mais...**

**Non non non je ne veux aucune excuse, débrouillez-vous.**

**Vous êtes sérieuse ?** demanda Jacob

**Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter !**

**Putain de merde !**

**Je vous demande pardon ?**

Tous les élèves s'étaient tu et regardait Jacob effarait.

**Vous m'avez bien compris. Vous nous faites chier le 1er jour et tout ça pour quelques petites minutes de retard. C'est un lycée qu'aucun de nous ne connait et vous voudriez qu'on sache ou toutes les classes se trouvent**, rétorqua Jacob.

**Si vous et vos amis Quileute n'aviez pas mis le feu à votre le lycée vous ne seriez pas là.**

**Mais combien de fois devrons-nous répéter que ce n'est pas nous qui avons commis ses actes.**

**Je ne vous pensais pas aussi cultivé Mr Black,** dit l'enseignante, **néanmoins je ne vous pense pas assez intelligent pour participer à mon cours, vous devriez retourner couper des peaux pour en faire vos habits.**

Le visage de Jacob vira aux rouges et malgré sa couleur de peau la rage qui montait en lui se sentait. L'atmosphère était tendu.

Il s'approcha doucement du bureau, saisit la chaise qui s'y trouvait et la balança contre la fenêtre.

Celle-ci explosa en milliers de petits morceaux et tous les élèves poussèrent des cris dignes des plus grands films d'horreur.

L'enseignante s'était précipitée dehors à la seconde où il avait soulevé la chaise et elle s'était enfuie en direction du bureau du proviseur.

Celui-ci rappliqua quelques minutes plus tard en nous entraînant Jacob et moi dans son bureau.

**Vous allez rester là bien sagement tous les deux et attendre le sheriff**, dit le proviseur.

**Laissez là partir elle n'a rien fait****,** dit Jacob en plaidant ma cause.

**Je me fiche de qui a fait quoi ce que je sais c'est que vous étiez tous les deux, alors vous restez là.**

**Mais c'est dégueulasse**, rétorqua Jacob.

**Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave**, dis-je. **Je vais attendre avec toi. Au moins notre premier jour n'aura pas été normal.**

**C'est pas bien grave, je connais le sheriff, c'est le meilleur ami de mon père****.**

**On verra bien ce qui nous attend,** dis-je.

Assis sur les sièges noirs capitonnés on attendait patiemment que le sheriff arrive, aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Jacob fixait le sol et moi je fixais les tableaux.

**Je peux te poser une question ?** dis-je.

**Oui vas-y**

**L'enseignante a dit le mot « Quileute » tout à l'heure. Ça signifie quoi ?**

**Les indiens vivant dans la réserve sont appelés ainsi, pourquoi cette question ?**

**Sur un de ces tableaux j'ai pu lire la dernière fois « réserve Quileute » je me demandais juste si ça avait un rapport avec toi.**

**C'est là où j'habite.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, les yeux marrons et assez grand. Il portait l'uniforme du sheriff.

**T'y es allé fort Jake je ne sais pas si tu pourras échapper aux travaux d'intérêts généraux cette fois. Ton père va avoir une attaque si tu continues,** dit-il en rigolant.

**Oui je sais mais ses propos étaient déplacés, ça m'a mis hors de moi.**

**Et qui est cette jeune fille,** dit-il en me dévisageant.

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan,** dis-je en me levant main tendu.

**Enchanté moi c'est Charlie Swan.**

En Amérique, trouver quelqu'un qui ait le même nom de famille que vous n'est pas rare, c'est pour cela que je ne me suis focalisée sur cette coïncidence.

Mais pour une raison que j'ignore le sheriff continuait de me fixer, on aurait dit qu'il examinait tous mes traits et sous toutes le coutures.

**Tu as vu un fantôme !****!** dit Jacob à Charlie.

**J'en ai bien l'impression**, rétorqua celui-ci quelques peu perturbé. **Attendez-moi ici je vais parler au proviseur.**

Ça faisait bien 20 minutes que le sheriff et le proviseur parlaient quand la sonnerie retentit. C'était midi, l'heure de se rendre à la cantine. Tous les élèves sortaient de leurs classes et marchaient d'un pas pressé, tous dans la même direction. Soudain au milieu de cette foule d'inconnu je distinguais un visage familier « Edward ». Un large sourire se dessina instantanément sur mon visage.

**Alice m'a prévenu**, me murmura-t-il. **Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée entraîné là dedans ?**

**Je n'ai pas fait exprès figure-toi puis d'abord c'est cette prof qui en voulait à Jacob.**

**Jacob ? Et qui c'est celui-là.**

**Un gentil garçon qui a bien voulu me montrer le chemin. Lui au moins il ne m'a pas abandonnée le 1er jour.**

**Te montrer le chemin, ben tiens c'est nouveau ça, il ne connait pas mieux le lycée que toi alors disons simplement que tu lui plais.**

**Tu es jaloux**, demandai-je.

**Non pas du tout**, dit-il.

**De toutes façons c'est toi qui m'a dit de « m'intégrer » alors prends t'en qu'à toi même !**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le sheriff en sortit.

**C'est bon vous n'êtes pas expulsés mais vous aurez des travaux d'intérêts généraux.**

**Tous les deux** **?** questionna Jacob.

**Oui.**

**Mais elle n'a rien fait,** dit-il en me regardant tristement.

**Ce n'est pas grave**, dis-je.** Comme ça je m'intégrerais****.**

Je regardais Edward en coin et je vis que ma réflexion l'agaçait. Justement c'était le but désiré.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Il fallait vraiment que dès le 1er elle se fasse remarquer avec cette espèce de peaux rouge. Elle n'aurait pas pu se lier d'amitié avec une fille, non évidement il fallait que ce soit un mec et en plus il n'était pas si moche que ça il faut avouer. J'étais simplement jaloux, jaloux que la famille Cullen et moi ne soyons plus les seuls à faire partie de sa vie, mais c'était égoïste car après tout elle avait tous les droits. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir même si elle décidait de me quitter pour se mettre avec un humain, après tout elle plus que n'importe qui a droit d'avoir une vie normale.

Soudain une odeur qui ressemblait à celle de Bella mais qui n'était pas tout à fait identique pénétra dans mes narines. Cette odeur était un peu plus forte, je dirais un peu plus masculine. Elle provenait de l'homme habillait en shérif. En examinant de plus en plus ses traits je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre lui et Bella.

Ça paraissait complètement impossible, comment un membre de la famille de Bella ou même voir son père pouvait se trouver dans cette petite ville, il y avait une chance sur un million. Je voyais bien qui regardait Bella d'un air étrange comme si lui aussi avait perçu cette drôle de ressemblance. Je décidais de m'immiscer dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pensait : _Ce n'est pas possible pourquoi ressemble telle autant à Renée ? - Y a-t-il un lien de famille entre elles ou est ce simplement une coïncidence ? - Renée était partie un beau jour sans me donner la moindre explication, ses parents n'avaient quand à eux rien voulu me dire et avaient rompu tout contact avec moi. - Je ne comprends plus rien._

Alors lui aussi avait remarqué cette ressemblance, il s'interrogeait. Soudain je me rappelais ce journal que Bella trimbalait partout. Depuis notre arrivée à Forks elle ne l'avait pas ressorti, il faudra que j'y jette un œil, peut-être que certaines réponses s'y trouvaient.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment. Je vous dis à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre X : Altercation

**Je suis vraiment désolée je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette fiction. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre X - Altercation**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée et j'étais tout le temps en compagnie de Jacob, ce qui avait pour répercussion d'agacer Edward au plus haut point. Moi je soupçonnais simplement qu'il était jaloux mais il me contredisait.

Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas été des plus ravie quand ils avaient appris mes frasques du 1er jour mais bon ce n'était pas notre faute après tout c'est cette enseignante qui avait tout déclenché avec ses propos déplacés.

- **Salut, Bella comment va ce matin ? **dit Jacob.

Tous les matins avant les cours on se rejoignait devant l'accueil.

- **Bien et toi ?** demandai-je.

- **Ça va. Ça te dirait de venir visiter la réserve pour prendre quelques photos ?**

**- Oui se serait génial !**

**- Tu veux qu'on se fasse ça après les cours ou tu préfères pendant le week-end pour avoir plus de temps.**

**- Le week-end, **répondis-je.

- **OK je passe te récupérer samedi alors, disons à 10 heures.**

**- OK. Mais tu as une voiture ?**

**- Non une moto.**

**- Pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas pour venir au lycée ?**

**- Mon père préfère me déposer tous les matins et venir me récupérer le soir, disons simplement qu'à mon ancien lycée je n'étais pas un élève assidu.**

**- Ah OK, **répondis-je amusée.

- **Tu habites où au fait ? **questionna Jacob.

- **La maison qui se situe juste à la sortie de Forks elle est un peu isolée dans les bois. Deux cent mètres avant la sortie de la ville il y a un petit chemin de terre sur la droite, tu le prends et tu atterriras juste devant la maison des Cullen.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas « ma maison » ?**

**- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais je te promets qu'un jour je le ferais.**

La sonnerie retentit, il était temps pour nous de rentrer en cours.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse comme à son habitude et l'heure de la cantine arrivée nous nous séparions pour aller manger chacun avec ses amies. Jacob partait retrouvé ses copains de la réserve et moi je retrouvais Edward et les autres.

- **Alors ma belle ta matinée s'est bien passé ? **me questionna Edward.

- **Elle a été longue et ennuyeuse !**

**- Ce week-end avec Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper et les autres ont va partir chasser.**

**- Vous partez tous ? **dis-je inquiète.

- **Esmée reste là mais ou sinon tout le monde s'en va. Nous partirons vendredi soir et nous reviendrons dimanche.**

**- OK. De toutes façon j'ai un truc prévu pour samedi alors au moins je m'ennuierais pas.**

**- Ah bon, **fit Edward étonné**. Et tu as prévu quoi ?**

**- Jacob vient me récupérer pour que je puisse prendre des photos à la réserve.**

**- Non gronda Edward.**

Ses frères et sœurs étaient aussi surpris que moi par ce brusque excès de colère et tous nous regardaient.

- **Je te signale que je ne te le disais pas pour avoir ta permission, mais pour que tu sois informé de mes projets.**

**- Et moi je t'ai dit Non,** répliqua-t-il.

- **Et ben moi j'ai décidé le contraire ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que cela te permet de gérer ma vie.**

**- Sans moi tu ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est je te rappelle.**

Cette simple phrase m'a atteinte en plein visage, une gifle glacée et magistral.

- **Je ne l'ai pas oublié mais ce n'est pas non plus nécessaire de me le rappeler aussi froidement, que je sache ce jour là je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout, c'est toi qui as tout décidé. Et crois-moi tu n'utiliseras pas ça comme moyen de pression sur moi. À cause de cet acte certes héroïque mais aussi stupide toutes la famille Cullen risque de mourir d'ici peu.**

Je me levais brusquement et me ruais hors de la cantine. J'étais furieuse qu'il est tout simplement pu me dire une chose pareille. Ce jour là je ne l'avais pas contraint à faire ça, c'est lui qui avait décidé et maintenant il me le reproché.

Aveuglée par la colère je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'heurtais brutalement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Une voix s'éleva pleine de colère elle aussi.

- **Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas petite conne, **me lança une fille au teint mate.

En le regardant je pus constater que c'était une indienne, les cheveux noir coupés au carré, les yeux noir et le teint mâte.

L'insulte me mit encore plus en colère.

- **Et toi tu regardais peut-être où tu allais, c'est incroyable ça quand même à croire que Madame la sainte n'a aucun tort**, lançais-je avec mépris.

- **Et oui Madame la sainte n'a aucun tort pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis aveugle.**

Mais quelle gourde que j'étais à présent je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- **Je suis désolée, **bredouillais-je. **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**- Je cherche Seth Clearwater c'est mon frère, tu le connais ?**

Ce prénom me disait vaguement quelque chose je l'avais déjà entendu mais je ne savais plus où.

- **Il est ami avec Jacob ? **demandai-je.

- **Oui, tu le connais ?**

**- Oui, je suis Isabella Swan.**

**- C'est donc toi la fille avec qui Jake passe tout son temps.**

**- Une grande partie de son temps en effet.**

**- Moi je suis Leah tu pourrais me conduire auprès d'eux s'il te plaît.**

**- Pas de problème suis-moi.**

En réfléchissant à ma phrase mon visage s'est empourpré, je n'avais jamais connu de non voyante et du coup je parlais comme à n'importe qui.

- **Je suis désolée, **dis-je. **Tu veux mon bras ?**

Elle attrapa mon bras sans rien dire et on commença à avancer.

- **J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessée avec ma remarque, **dis-je.

- **Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait du bien que quelqu'un ne me considère pas comme une handicapée, **répondit-elle.

Durant le court trajet nous avions parlé de nos vies respectives, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu un accident étant petite et que c'était donc cette accident qui était la cause de son mal être. Elle adorait regarder les paysages et c'est ce qui lui manqué le plus. Elle m'expliquait que certain aveugle pouvait discerner les contours des objets ou des personnes mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Elle vivait dans le noir 365 jours par an. Même en regardant le soleil elle ne voyait aucune lueur, même pas un scintillement. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'aucune opération ne pourrait remédier à cette situation que c'était irréversible.

En approchant de Jacob et des ses amies tous les regards se tournèrent ver nous. Je lus dans les yeux de Seth et de Jacob qu'ils étaient intrigués de me voir en sa compagnie et je crus surprendre une lueur de joie et d'amour dans le regard de Paul quand il regardait Leah.

- **Qu'est-ce tu fais là Leah c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir seule tu le sais bien, **dis Seth.

- **Oh ça va fiche-moi la paix, je ne vais rester tout le temps enfermer. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.**

**- On va bientôt retourner en cours, comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer jusqu'à la réserve ?**

**- Je me débrouillerais, **répondit-elle agacée.

On aurait pu croire que Paul était hypnotisé par Leah car il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage, je sus alors qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce vraiment le même Paul qui regardait Leah que celui qui m'avait insulté le 1er jour, j'en doutais.

Peu de temps après, la sonnerie nous indiquait qu'il était temps de retourner dans les salles et je vis le visage de Leah se décomposer. Jacob, Seth, et Paul la saluèrent et ils partirent.

- **Bon je dois y aller, **lui dis-je.

- **OK bon ben à bientôt Isabella**.

Je tournais les talons et fis un pas, en me retournant je pus constater son expression.

Elle s'efforçait de sourire et de faire comme si tout allait bien mais je voyais bien qu'une chose la torturait.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? **demandai-je.

- **Je vais retourner à la réserve, **dit Leah.

- **Et tu sais comment y retourner ?**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je retrouverais mon chemin.**

**- OK bon ben à bientôt alors.**

**- À bientôt.**

Sur ce je partis rapidement en direction du gymnase, j'avais sport. Je passais à côtés de 2 filles et j'entendis leurs paroles.

- **Hey regarde c'est la sœur de Seth là-bas, ce serait génial de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, **dit la brune.

- **Non arrête elle est aveugle puis elle a rien à voir dans tes histoires elle a toujours était gentille avec toi, **répliqua l'autre.

- **Figure-toi que je m'en fous.**

Je m'arrêtais et les regardais s'approcher de Leah, au milieu du lycée elle avait l'air désemparée et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un seul centimètres, elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction allait.

Quand la brune s'est approchée de Leah et à commencer à lui parler celle-ci à souris, elle devait se connaître. Elle avait l'air à l'aise toutes les deux. Je me suis dit que je devais sûrement être paranoïaque et je me suis détournée pour continuer à avancer.

Un bruit sourd a attiré mon attention et en me retournant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Leah était à terre et la brune la rouait de coup, j'ai couru dans sa direction en hurlant.

- **Arrête t'es malade ou quoi !**

Sa copine s'était mise dans un coin, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle ne voulait pas assister à tous ça. J'ai agrippé la brune par son tee-shirt et je les fais valser dans les buissons.

- **Ça va Leah ? **lui demandai-je.

Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler, ses mains tremblaient et son visage était en sang. Une main m'avait agrippé les cheveux et me tirait vers l'arrière, tout à coup la brune était sur moi et levait son poing. Une seconde plus tard je me le prenais dans la mâchoire puis un autre sur l'arcade. Un craquement d'os se fit entendre et me mit hors de moi.

La déstabilisant tant bien que mal elle tomba sur le côté et j'en profitais pour me relever. Un regard sur Leah m'a fait comprendre que je ne m'arrêterais pas de la frapper tant qu'elle ne serait pas dans un pire état qu'elle.

De toutes mes forces je lui envoyais un coup de pieds magistral dans le ventre et un autre dans la bouche, elle crachait du sang mais je m'en foutais royalement, après tout elle s'en était prise à une aveugle sans défense. Accroupie au-dessus d'elle je la rouais de coup de poing sans qu'elle est le temps de riposter. Son visage enflait à vue d'œil, il était tout boursoufflé.

Une main d'homme m'attrapa par derrière et m'emprisonna pour me calmer.

- **Calmez-vous Melle Swan, **me dit le shérif.

Doucement je repris mes esprits et lui expliquais la situation.

- **Va chercher Seth Clearwater, **m'ordonna-t-il.

- **Mais...**

**- Vas-y je te dis**.

Sans un mot de plus je partis en courant dans le bâtiment ou Seth avait cours. Je savais pertinemment que c'était le seul cours qu'il avait avec Jacob et Paul et je redoutais leurs réactions. Si j'avais suivi ma 1ère intuitions Leah ne serait pas dans cette état.

Je montais les marches du bâtiment trois par trois et ouvris la porte avec fracas. L'enseignante et tous les élèves me regardèrent ahuris.

- **Seth faut que tu viennes c'est Leah !** lançai-je.

Sans un mot de plus je repartis dans l'autre sens et j'entendis des pas me suivent. Je ne me retournais pas pour savoir qui c'était mais je savais qu'il n'était pas tout seul derrière moi.

Rapidement j'arrivais auprès du shérif qui avait lui-même était rejoint par Carlisle.

Quand il m'aperçut je vis qu'il était surpris et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, en me regardant dans une vitre j'aperçus mon visage. Mon arcade saignait et un bleu commençait à apparaître autour de mon œil droit, une auréole violacée faisait aussi son apparition sur ma mâchoire.

- **Faut transporter Melle Ward à l'hôpital. Une ou deux côtes cassées ainsi que la mâchoire et le nez, **dit Carlisle au shérif.

- **OK allez-y.**

La brune fut mise sur un brancard et disparut dans l'ambulance. En regardant autour de moi je pus constater qu'il y avait Seth, Jacob, Paul mais aussi Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett et Edward. Tous me regardait effarés.

-** Quoi vous auriez peut-être préféré que je la laisse défigurer Leah ! **dis-je.

Seth et Paul me prirent dans leurs bras et Jacob me lança.

- **Bien joué Bella !**

Carlisle était réapparut et il ausculta Leah et ensuite moi. Par chance Leah avait récolté que de belles contusions mais aucune fracture et moi juste des bleus.

- **Tu l'as mis dans un sale état Bella je ne sais pas si ses parents ne vont pas porter plainte,** me dit Carlisle.

- **Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui s'en est pris à Leah en premier. Demande à sa copine celle qui se cache dans les buissons.**

Personne n'avait remarqué cette fille recroquevillée sur elle-même derrière un buisson, elle était apeurée.

- **Il va falloir que je les amène au commissariat, **dit le shérif. **Pour leurs dépositions.**

Leah et moi nous installâmes à l'arrière du véhicule tant dit que Jacob appelait son père pour lui expliquer.

Quand à Edward et les autres ils avaient pris leurs voitures pour nous suivre.

- **Merci, **articula Leah difficilement.

- **C'est normal,** lui répondis-je. **Mais méfie-toi d'elle à l'avenir.**

**- C'est l'ex petite copine de Seth et nous étions bonnes amies, Seth l'a quitté car elle était trop envahissante et possessive. Je ne pensais pas devoir me méfier d'elle.**

**- Je l'au entendu dire que ce serait l'idéal pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle se servait de toi pour atteindre Seth.**

**- C'est qu'une sale garce et je suis bien contente que tu lui aies fracturé les côtes ainsi que la mâchoire et le nez j'aurais aimé voir ça. Mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes maintenant, son père est le maire de Forks.**

**- Il ne manquait plus que ça**, répliquai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit de mon côtés et je descendis suivie de Leah.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Quel sont vos impressions ?**


	11. Chapitre XI : Mutation

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

**Je suis désolée pour la mise en page de mon précédent chapitre et pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes. Je les publié sans qu'il soit corrigé…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XI : Mutation**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Depuis mon altercation avec cette Lassy Ward aucune nouvelle de son père nous était parvenue, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue au lycée. Beaucoup de monde me regardait en coin quand je passais et Paul (l'abruti du 1er jour) quand à lui était venu me remercier d'avoir si gentiment défendue Leah. Au moment même où je l'avais eu dans mon champs de vision j'ai su qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi un garçon qui m'a méprisé durant tout ce temps aurait mis sa fierté de côté pour me remercier, simplement par AMOUR. Enfin c'était ma déduction la plus logique.

Le week-end de chasse qui était prévu par Edward et sa famille avait été maintenu mais une chose primordiale avait changé « Edward n'y était pas allé ». Il voulait sûrement me garder sous sa surveillance pour être sûr que je n'aille pas à la réserve pour rejoindre Jacob. Une jalousie plutôt mal placée je trouve.

Lasse de m'engueuler avec lui j'ai accepté de ne pas y aller, évidement ce n'était que partie remise.

J'avais accepté les conditions de ce week-end à condition qu'il accepte les miennes.

Les siennes étaient que je ne me retrouve plus jamais sur le chemin de Lassy, que j'évite au maximum d'attirer l'attention sur moi ainsi que sur le reste de la famille et que je passe un peu moins de temps toute seule avec Jake. Moi j'avais mis qu'une seule et unique condition, qu'il apprenne à connaître Jacob et qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi et mes amies. Comme ça je ne me retrouverais pas seule en compagnie de Jake, astucieux non ?

À mon plus grand étonnement je me débrouillais pas mal en classe, mes notes étaient plutôt bonnes. Certes pas meilleures que celle du reste de la famille mais bon pour la majeure partie d'entre eux ils avaient suivi ce programme plusieurs dizaine de fois alors que moi c'était la 1ère fois.

La matinée de cours s'était déroulée lentement et sans Jacob présent à mes côtés je m'ennuyais fermement. Au dire de Seth « il était malade » et j'avais décidé d'aller le voir à la fin de la journée. Evidement c'était sans compter sur les visions si perspicace d'Alice.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! **dit Edward qui arrivé dans mon dos.

- **Je n'ai pas sollicité ton avis que je sache.**

**- Pourtant tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour t'y amener, étant donné que tu n'as pas de voiture, **dit-il narquois.

Sa réflexion banale me fit néanmoins réfléchir. C'était pertinent et je sus qu'il avait raison, sans son aide je ne pourrais malheureusement pas y aller. Néanmoins j'avais un amour propre et je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais besoin de son aide.

- **Je me débrouillerais, **rétorquais-je agacée.

J'aperçus le visage d'Edward qui était tordu par la colère, je n'étais qu'une simple humaine et comme tout humain qui se respecte j'avais de sentiments. En lui tournant le dos je sentis la culpabilité me ronger.

- **Si tu veux bien je serais ravie que tu m'y amènes. Ça pourrait te permettre de connaitre Jacob un peu mieux, **dis-je gentiment.

- **Je ne te servirais pas de chauffeur, **rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- **Écoute bien Edward Masen ou Cullen enfin j'en sais rien. Je t'ai proposé de m'y amener car je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle qui se faisait ronger par la culpabilité. Et oui aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître j'ai des sentiments moi ? Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre. Oh et puis merde j'en ai ma claque d'avoir à me justifier. Jacob n'est qu'un « ami » et toi tu es mon « petit ami » n'y vois-tu pas une différence ?**

Je scrutais le visage de mon bien aimé mais aucune émotions n'apparaissaient sur ses traits somptueux. Ça faisait plus d'une minute qu'il ne disait rien et ma patience avait des limites. Brusquement je tournais les talons et commençais à partir. Une voix douce et veloutée s'éleva dans mon dos.

- **D'accord je veux bien faire un effort. C'est bien parce que je t'aime. On se retrouve à la voiture à la fin des cours.**

Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre sur le coup à part un « OK à tout à l'heure », je sais que j'aurais du lui dire « je t'aime aussi » mais cette simple phrase n'avait pas réussi à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Pourtant mes sentiments pour lui étaient bels et bien réels et je le pensais autant que lui, mais la seule personne à qui je l'avais dit c'était Jason et ce n'était pas le même amour qu'avec Edward.

Je pensais aimer Jason mais Edward m'avait fait découvrir le véritable sens de ce mot, aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'adorais mon ancien copain mais pas que je l'aimais.

L'amour fait peur mais l'admettre et le dire à haute voix fait encore plus peur !

C'est la peur qui a paralysé cette simple phrase à la commissure de mes lèvres, un jour la peur se dissipera pour laisser place au bonheur de le prononcer encore et encore sans honte.

La fin des cours approchait et j'étais de plus en plus anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir l'endroit où habitait Jake.

Edward n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'embranchement qui bifurquait vers la réserve, et nous avons quitté le bitume pour nous engager dans de la boue. La forêt était dense à cette endroit et la lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas. Les branchages des chêne, des pins et des séquoias empêchaient toute lumière de se frayer un chemin. La voiture roulait doucement et Edward prenait grand soin d'éviter tout les trous ainsi que les rochers, je n'étais pas très fan de vitesse, enfin en voiture. Car sur le dos d'Edward je me porterais même volontaire. La sensation de vitesse avec lui était tout simplement époustouflante, accrochée à son dos et le sentir si près de moi me rassurait.

Nous aperçûmes quelques petites maisons à travers les bois et je sus que nous approchions de la réserve. Contrairement au film qu'on peut voir les indiens ne sont pas des sauvages, aujourd'hui ils sont tout autant civilisé que la plupart d'entre nous. Ils ne vivent plus dans des huttes et ne portent plus de peux de bête.

En voyant autant d'agitation devant une maison Edward s'arrêta. Sur le perron je reconnus Leah, Seth et Paul tous avaient l'air anxieux. Je sortis de la voiture inquiète pour mon ami et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut brusquement devant moi. Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs, ses yeux brillait de colère.

- **Qui êtes-vous ? **me demanda-t-il

- **Euh… **bredouillais-je.** Je m'appelle Isabella Swan je suis une amie de Jacob.**

Voyant l'atmosphère se tendre Edward sortit de la voiture et s'avança doucement jusqu'à arriver près de moi.

L'homme qui avait semblé s'apaiser par ma réponse, s'agita brutalement. Ses mouvements devenaient flous et son corps commençait à se déformer. Une voix résonna.

- **Ça suffit, reprends-toi, **dit un vieillard.

Une seconde plus tard l'homme qui s'était accroupi sous l'effet la douleur se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Edward.

- **Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? **demanda le vieillard.

- **Je m'appelle Edward Masen et voici Isabella Swan, **dit Edward. **Bella est une amie de Jacob. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis Joakim Black le grand-père de Jacob. Puis-je vous parler en privé ?**

Edward s'avança brusquement et je le suivis.

- **Non la fille reste là, **lança le vieillard.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, **dit Edward, **elle est au courant déjà.**

Joakim Black fut aussi surpris que moi par la réponse d'Edward. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passait dans cette réserve mais l'atmosphère était saturée d'onde négative. Une fois à l'écart Mr Black prit la parole.

- **Veuillez excuser mon fils Billy pour son comportement. Rare sont les vampires que nous croisons et il a une sacré rancune envers eux. Disons qu'il vous considère comme un ennemi. Certain Quileute sont…**

Edward lui coupa la parole :

- **Je sais ce que vous êtes.**

**- Ah donc vous avez déjà rencontré certain d'entre nous, **dit Joakim étonné.

- **En fait non, **dit Edward. **J'ai tout simplement lu dans vos pensées. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré votre espèce. Nous croyions que tous les loups garous avaient été décimés.**

J'étais stupéfaite par sa remarque, si j'avais bien entendu le mot « loup garou » ça voulait dire que les vampires n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles qui existaient.

- **Je suis désolée, **bredouillai-je, **mais je ne comprends pas tout.**

**- Je croyais qu'elle était au courant ! **dit le vieillard.

- **Elle connait l'existence des vampires mais pas la vôtre.**

**- Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question, **dis-je impatiente.

- **Mais vous n'avez posé aucune question, **rétorqua le Quileute.

- **C'est un euphémisme. Je voulais savoir si j'avais bien saisi le mot loup garou ?**

**- Oui, **me répondit Edward, **mais je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard.**

La discussion se prolongea encore durant plusieurs minutes, 20 minutes pour être exact et durant ce laps de temps j'en appris beaucoup. Notamment que Jake ne souffrait d'aucune maladie guérissable mais qu'il était juste en train de se transformer à son tour. La présence de vampire à Forks avait réveillé ses gênes enfouis depuis longtemps et tout son système immunitaire était bouleversé. Étant donné l'état de Jake je n'étais pas autorisée à lui rentre visite, je devais donc rentrer chez moi.

Sur le chemin du retour je sentais le regard d'Edward qui essayait tant bien que mal de capter le mien sans aucun succès. Les informations gambergeaient dans ma tête et j'essayais de les remettre en ordre tant bien que mal, un puzzle à 1000 pièces.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Quels sont vos impressions ?**


	12. Chapitre XII : Nouvelle expérience

**Nouveau chapitre qui va en surprendre pas mal par sa fin, mais attention interdiction formelle de lire la fin en 1****er****. Prenez donc votre mal en patience. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XII - Nouvelle expérience couleur rouge sang**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment réagir. Le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était pas celui que je croyais être.

Des vampires et maintenant des loups-garous, y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un seul conte qui faisait partie de l'imaginaire.

Nombre d'humains sont certains que toutes les histoires qu'ils peuvent lire appartiennent aux pages de leurs livres, serait-ce ça l'imaginaire. La vie que les gens normaux vivent ?

Peut-être préfèrent-ils garder les yeux fermés et ne pas porter attention à ce qui les entoure.

À cette instant précis j'étais désemparée je n'avais personne de « normal » à qui parler, à qui demander conseil.

Garder le secret telle est la règle, une règle que je ne peux ni contourner ni ignorer.

À peine fut-on arrivé que je montais dans la chambre et m'enroulais sous la couette. Je ne voulais parler à personne.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ma famille et moi-même pensions que les loups-garous étaient éteint depuis longtemps.

Mon père avait été stupéfait quand je lui ai annoncé que nos informations était fausse. Jamais auparavant il n'avait douté de ce qu'il savait et aujourd'hui la preuve avait faite.

La vérité n'est pas toujours celle qu'on croit.

Je m'inquietais en particulier pour Bella, je pense que l'annonce là quelque peu choquée. Elle doit avoir l'impression que son monde s'écroule.

Je montais les escaliers et doucement je toquais à la porte.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne parvînt jusqu'à mes oreilles. Entrebaillant la porte je glissais ma tête à travers l'embrasure pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Son regard croisa le mien et elle se détourna.

Allongé à ses côtés je ne savais quoi dire, voilà bien 20 minutes que je cherchais une phrase réconfortante où approprié.

- **Tu veux bien répondre à une question ? **me dit-elle doucement.

- **Oui tu n'as qu'à me la poser, **répondis-je.

- **Existe-t-il réellement d'autres créatures qui font partie des contes ou des mythes ?**

**- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'entends-tu par créatures ?**

**- Ben je ne sais pas des créatures maléfiques comme des sorcières ?**

**- Non elles n'existe pas. À dire vrai il n'y a que les vampires et les loups-garous. À mon tour de te poser une question, je peux ?**

**- Oui, **répondit Bella.

- **Tu as parlé de créatures maléfiques pourquoi envisages-tu le pire ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible qu'il existe des fées ou des anges ? Considères-tu les vampires comme des créatures maléfiques ?**

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lévres.

- **Tu n'es pas très fort en maths apparemment. Ça fait trois questions là et non une. Tu m'en devras deux.**

**- N'essaye pas d'éviter ma question, **dis-je souriant.

- **Durant toute ma vie je n'ai subi que le pire hormis toi. Alors aujourd'hui je préfére tout voir en noir comme ça je ne serais pas décue. Et s'il existait réellement des anges où des elfes pourquoi ne font-ils rien pour venir en aide au plus démunis ? Dans les contes se sont les subordonnés de Dieu, et j'en conclue que si il n'y a pas d'elfes ni d'anges c'est que Dieu n'existe pas. Et enfin non je ne considére pas les vampires comme des créatures maléfiques enfin pas les végétariens.**

**- Mais si pour toi Dieu n'existe pas que crois-tu qu'il y est après la mort ? **demandai-je intrigué.

- **Rien à part un gouffre sans fond. D'après moi il n'y a ni Enfer ni Paradis.**

**- Alors je vais m'atteler à la tâche. Je vais te construire un Paradis juste pour toi.**

**- Seule ça ne risque pas d'être amusant. Je vous autoriserais à y entrer toi et les Cullen.**

**- Le Paradis n'est pas pour les damnés.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas damnés, aucun de vous ne l'êtes. Vous êtes juste et droit alors pourquoi l'Enfer vous serait-il réservé ? **dit-elle.

- **« Juste et droit » je ne pense pas que cette expression me corresponde. Avant de te rencontrer je tuais quand même des humains.**

**- Je sais tout ça, mais tu choisissais les assassins, les pédophiles où les violeurs ce n'est pas comparable. As-tu des fois des envies ?**

**- Des envies de quoi ? **demandai-je prudent.

- **De sang humain.**

Sa question me laissa sans voix, je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Au moment où j'entrouvris la bouche pour parler elle me coupa la parole.

- **Je ne veux pas de mensonge Edward. Dis-moi simplement la vérité, elle ne m'effraiera pas je te le promets.**

**- Depuis ma création je me nourris uniquement de sang humain et je dois avouer qu'il est bien plus nourrissant que celui des biches où des ours. Petit à petit j'arrive à m'habituer à ce nouveau régime mais parfois j'ai des pulsions incontrolable, des envies pressantes.**

**- Et ma présence ne rend pas les choses plus facile pour toi. Enfin je veux dire qu'avoir une copine humaine doit être difficile pour toi.**

**- C'est vrai que ton odeur est ennivrante et je n'ose même pas imaginer le goût que tu aurais mais jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.**

**- Mais si moi j'en avais envie.**

**- Comment ça ? **dis-je.

**- Si moi j'avais envie de te rendre les choses plus faciles et que de temps en temps tu boives un peu de mon sang !**

**- Hors de question, **grognai-je.

- **Mais pourquoi ? **répliqua-t-elle.

- **C'est trop dangereux, je risquerais de te tuer.**

**- C'est vraiment la pire excuse que jamais entendu. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé de Volterra pour mieux me tuer.**

**- C'est hors de question un point c'est tout.**

Elle se leva brutalement et sortit de la chambre. J'entendis la porte de salle de bains s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes après.

Bella réapparût dans la chambre avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

**- J'ai une surprise pour toi, **me dit-elle gaiement.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Son sourire disparût et l'expression de son visage changea. Ses mains qu'elle avait gardé dans son dos apparurent et je vis une paire de ciseau. La seconde d'après un liquide rouge coula le long de ses doigts.

- **QU'est-ce que tu as fait ? **demandai-je. **Tu es devenue folle. Enroule ta main dans la serviette avant que le tout le monde ne rapplique à cause de l'odeur.**

**- Non hors de question. Tu ne veux pas qu'il monte et ben vient soigner ma plaie.**

Pas à pas elle s'approchait de moi la main tendue. Arrivée à ma hauteur elle mit sa main devant ma bouche.

- **C'est trop dangereux, **répliquai-je en lui envellopant la main dans la serviette.

- **Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer. Et tu ne peux pas contre dire cette argument. Je te fais confiance Edward et je n'ai pas peur. Alors pourquoi toi as-tu peur ? Je suis sûre que tu trouveras la force de t'arrêter.**

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et je fixais le plafond.

À présent elle était à califourchon sur moi et me fixait intensément avec ses yeux noisettes. Sa plaie c'était refermée, je pouvais le sentir.

Son doux visage s'approcha du mien et ses lévres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ses mains caressaient mon torse et les miennes passaient sur ses hanches.

- **Tu ne m'as pas tuée en faisant l'amour alors essayons, **me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Elle tourna la tête et son cou frotta contre mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et son cœur battre, ainsi que son sang qui circulait dans ses veines.

Je pouvais aussi sentir la pression de l'artére qui se trouvait à la comissure de mes lèvres et le léger battement de celle-ci.

Sans comprendre mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau si fine.

* * *

**Alors quels sont les impressions ? **

**Choqués, amusés, ou autre !**

**Petit clin d'œil à TRUE BLOOD**


	13. Chapitre XIII : Exquis

**Chapitre 13 : Exquis**

_Sans comprendre mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau si fine._

_

* * *

_

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Le liquide chaud avait envahi ma bouche à vitesse grand V, Bella avait eu un léger soubresaut lorsque mes crocs avaient pénétré sa chair.

Son sang m'enivrait de toute part et les goulées passèrent les une après les autres dans ma gorge, ma concentration était poussée au maximum, je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre la tête et de la vider.

Son odeur n'était rien comparée à la douceur et au goût fruité du liquide qui jaillissait de sa plaie.

Allongé sur elle, une bosse se forma sous mon pantalon et Bella commença à tortiller son bassin pour accentuer les frottements.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise et fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos, suivant mes courbes elle trouva la boucle de ma ceinture et l'enleva. Mes mains parcoururent son corps à la recherche de son intimité, passant par-dessous son pantalon mes doigts froids allèrent à la rencontre de se point si chaud qui la faisait s'extasier.

Le dos courbé des gémissement s'échappaient de sa bouche.

**- Ne me fais pas languir mon amour, **me susurra-t-elle.

Quand nos intimités se rencontrèrent une vague de plaisir me submergea.

Bella s'agrippait à moi, et plantait ses ongles dans ma chair, ses mouvement s'emboitèrent dans les miens et elle se mordillait les lèvres de plaisir.

Une goûte de sang apparut au coin de sa lèvre et glissa le long de sa joue pour finir dans le creux de son cou, une fois que sa course fût terminée je me penchais en avant et la léchais.

Au passage de ma langue, son corps entier fut parcouru par une vague de frissons. Elle resserra ses jambes et j'accélérais mon mouvement.

Son intimité se resserra et sa jouissance fût complète, quelques secondes après c'était mon tour.

Nous restâmes allongés l'un contre l'autre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de nos corps mutuels.

Absorbé par nos ébats je n'avais pas entendu les esprits qui bouillonnaient en bas.

**- Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, ce n'était que des bribes d'informations. J'ignore s'ils ont pris leurs décisions, néanmoins un homme revenait souvent. Je l'ai aperçu plus d'une fois, **dit Alice.

En écoutant Alice je m'étais arrêté et je vis le regard interrogateur de Bella.

- **Que se passe-t-il ? **me demanda-t-elle.

- **Il faut que nous descendions !**

**- Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? **me répéta-t-elle.

- **Je n'en suis pas certain, habille-toi !**

Une minute après nous sortions de la chambre et descendions les marches 3 par 3.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et toute la famille se retourna subitement vers nous, leurs visages reflétaient l'inquiétude.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **demandai-je à Alice.

- **Ils vous recherchent, **me dit-elle inquiète.

**- Qui est l'homme que tu as vu ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas.**

**- Décri**s**-le moi ! **dis-je.

- **Il est grand, blond avec une large cicatrice sur le côté droit du visage, une carrure assez importante avec de larges épaules.**

**- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, il s'appelle Arnaud et il est féroce, un combattant et traqueur hors pair. Qui plus est, il a à lui seul plus d'expérience que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.**

**- Comment se fait-il que nous en ayons jamais entendu parlé ? **questionna Carlisle sceptique.

- **Disons que les Volturi ont quelques atouts qui ne préfèrent par révéler.**

**- Pourtant ça ne ferait qu'accroître leur pouvoir et la peur qu'ils inspirent, **dit Alice.

- **Crois-tu qu'ils aient besoin de ça pour instaurer la peur, **dis-je.

Bella avait pris appui sur le mur du salon dans un petit coin, écoutant et analysant attentivement toutes nos paroles.

Dos au mur je la vis peu à peu descendre. Avachie elle s'est écroulée et a positionné sa tête contre ses genoux.

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressais tendrement le bras.

-** Tout va bien se passer, **dis-je incertain.

Son regard noir se posa sur moi et son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la colère.

**- Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareil, toi-même tu n'en sais rien. Leurs décisions ainsi que leurs actes sont imprévisibles.**

**Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver ce fameux jour. Ce jour là a marqué la fin de notre existence à toi comme à moi, **dit-elle.

- **Ne dis pas ça, **rétorquai-je outré.

- **Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison. Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la leur, **dit-elle en désignant la famille Cullen d'un seul et même geste. **En me sauvant tu as tout bonnement signé leur arrêt de mort.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de t'avoir aimée aux premier regard et de t'avoir sauvée pour cette raison, **dis-je attristé.

- **Désolée je dois prendre l'air toute seule, **me dit-elle.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je n'avais aucune raison d'aller me promener mais la seule chose que je voulais c'était sortir de cette maison et respirer un grand bol d'air pur.

Je sortis mon portable et composais le numéro de Jacob, la sonnerie retentit et sa voix se fit entendre au bout de la troisième.

- **Hey, salut, **dis-je gênée.

- **Salut, **me répondit-il enthousiaste. **Alors comment tu vas ?**

**- En fait c'est pour cette raison que je t'appelle, je souhaiterais qu'on se voit si tu n'es pas trop occupé ?**

**- Non pas de problème je peux passer te récupérer si tu es d'accord bien sûr.**

**- OK je suis à la sortie de la villa des Cullen sur la route principale qui sort de Forks.**

**- D'ac j'arrive.**

Pendant que j'attendais Jake assise à même le sol mon esprit vagabondait.

Le cauchemar que je redoutais tant depuis des mois allait enfin prendre vie. Tous les êtres chers à qui je m'étais attachée allaient mourir à cause de moi.

Jacob arriva sur sa moto avec un casque suspendu à son coude, il me lança et je montais.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'amenait mais le chemin ne m'était pas familier.

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à un endroit qui étrangement m'était familier comme si je l'avais déjà aperçut auparavant.

Jake s'est assis au bord d'une falaise les pieds dans le vide.

- **Tu es au courant je suppose, **me dit-il.

- **Au courant de quoi ? **demandai-je intriguée.

- **Ben enfin tu sais ce truc de loup, **me dit-il en détournant le regard.

- **Tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir honte pour moi tu es toujours le même.**

**- Peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas le même avis.**

**- Ce que je voulais dire c'est tout simplement que même s'il y a une quelconque différence en toi pour moi ce n'est pas un argument de taille. Tu resteras le Jacob qui m'a donné un mouchoir, celui qui m'a guidé dans le lycée ainsi que mon ami. Même si d'ici peu il y a de fortes chances pour que les Cullen et moi ne soyons plus là, **dis-je la mine sombre.

- **Tu déménages ?**

**- Je préférerais cette option.**

**- S'il te plaît Bella explique-toi !**

**- Tu veux la version courte ou longue ? **demandai-je.

- **La longue.**

**- À l'époque ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas mariés, puis ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, lorsqu'elle l'a appris à ses parents ils l'ont rejeté sous prétexte qu'un enfant ne devait pas être conçu hors mariage que c'était tout bonnement une erreur de la nature. Alors pour ne pas mettre mon père dans la même situation qu'elle, elle s'est enfuie sans jamais rien lui dire. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, mes grands-parents ne voulant pas de moi j'ai été placée à la DASS jusqu'à ma majorité.**

**Ensuite j'ai trouvé un boulot de serveuse et je sortais avec un garçon prénommé Jason, ensemble nous avons décidé de faire un voyage en Italie. Une fois là-bas je tenais absolument à visiter le château Volterra et c'est entre ses murs que tout à basculé. Tu as entendu parler des Volturi ?**

**- Un peu, mon père et mon grand-père n'ont pas encore eu le temps de tout me raconter **me répondit-il. **La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'ils appartiennent à un Clan de vampire assez puissants qui se nourrissent exclusivement de sang humain.**

- **Leur habitation en autre le château est accessible humains pour une visite guidée. Et une fois rentré tu n'en ressors pas. Jason mon copain est mort là-bas, **dis-je attristée.

**- Jusque là je te suis sans problème. Mais alors comment en es-tu sortie toi ? **demanda-t-il intrigué.

**- Edward était l'un d'eux, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. On s'est enfuis de Volterra et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici à Forks.**

**- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Edward se nourrissait d'humain, **dit-il atterré. **Il ne devrait pas être ici.**

- **Tout ça c'est fini pour lui, aujourd'hui il est devenu végétarien comme le reste de la famille.**

- **Mais alors pour quelles raisons partez-vous ?**

- **Nous ne partons nulle part Jake, nous allons tous mourir et tout ça par ma faute.**

- **Je ne comprends pas Bella !**

- **Le jour où Edward s'est enfui avec moi, il a signé son arrêt de mort ainsi que le mien et celui de la famille qui nous a recueillis. Les Volturi n'acceptent pas la trahison et c'est exactement ce que Edward a fait. Alice a eu une vision et ils ne vont pas tarder à nous traquer.**

**- Je ne les laisserais pas faire, **rétorqua-t-il.

- **Tu n'as pas le choix, ne te mêle pas de cette guerre, tu risques de faire périr tout votre clan.**

**- J'en discuterais avec eux. Et ton père tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle ?**

**- Il ne sait pas que j'existe et je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.**

**- Ta mère ne t'a pas laisser de lettre ?**

**- Non juste un journal intime que j'ai très peu lu.**

**- Tu devrais le lire, tu y trouveras peut-être des réponses. Ou sinon je peux voir avec Charlie le copain de mon père. Étant donné qu'il est flic il doit sûrement avoir des relations.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop je verrais ça plus tard.**

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il décrocha.

- **OK j'arrive, **dit-il.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Il faut que je retourne à la réserve. Je te dépose là où je t'ai récupérée ?**

**- OK.**

Quelques minutes après nous arrivâmes à l'endroit dit et je descendis de moto. Il partit sans même récupérer son casque.

Sans réfléchir plus je m'enfonçais dans les bois sombres et silencieux de Forks en direction de la maison.

La nuit était tombée et le fond de l'air était frais.

Plongée dans ma torpeur, absorbée par mes propres réflexions et décisions je ne me rendis pas compte du silence, de l'obscurité et de la peur qui somnolait au fond de moi.

Une peur panique s'empara de mes tripes, quelqu'un m'épiait, je sentais clairement un regard plein de haine posé sur moi. Ma respiration devint soudain saccadée, mon front se perla d'une fine couche de transpiration.

La verdure qui m'encadrait de toute part et les arbres formant un halo au-dessus de moi ne m'aidaient en rien.

Mes pauvres petits yeux d'humaine n'arrivaient pas à percer la pénombre, un souffle froid vînt brusquement chatouiller ma nuque.

Me retournant rapidement je vis deux yeux rouges me fixer.

* * *

**Mais qui peux peux t-il bien être ?**

**Mais surtout est-il gentil où méchant selon vous ?**

**A bientôt.**


	14. Chapitre XIV : Aro

**Après autant de temps sans rien publié, je mets enfin en ligne mon nouveau chapitre. **

**Désolée du retard surtout que le précédent chapitre coupé à un moment crucial pour vous lecteurs. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Aro**

**Point de vue de Bella**

_Me retournant rapidement je vis deux yeux rouges me fixaient._

Un visage blafard aux orbites enfoncées me fixait, un regard froid avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres, mes jambes tremblaient et mes yeux commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes. J'attendais que la mort vienne me prendre, le prix à payer pour avoir était heureuse l'espace de quelques mois et pour avoir trouvé une famille…

Malheureusement je savais que je ne serais pas la seule à plonger, les Cullen mourront tous autant qu'ils sont et tout ça pour avoir pris le partie d'une humaine, Moi.

Ses narines s'élargirent à mesure qu'il respirait mon odeur, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Son visage balafré par une large cicatrice se tordait de douleur à mon contact, un combat intérieur se jouait en lui.

- **Je comprends la trahison d'Edward, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a laissé en vie. Comment a-t-il résisté à ce parfum entêtant ?** me dit-il en posant ses yeux rouges sur mon cou.

Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma bouche aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. J'étais devenue muette.

Il n'avait pas dû se passer plus de cinq minutes depuis notre rencontre et pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Mais où était Edward, pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas eu de vision ? Car si c'était le cas ils seraient déjà tous là et pourtant les alentours ressemblaient à tous les autres bois, déserts, inhabités, et sombres.

Mes yeux essayaient vainement de trouver du secours, un objet qui puisse mettre utile dans ces circonstances, mon cerveau était en ébullition mais ma cause était désespérée je le savais, je ne pouvais absolument rien contre un vampire de cette trempe.

Dans un dernier élan, une idée absurde surgit dans mon esprit.

-** Ils vont bientôt arriver,** dis-je peu sûre de moi.

- **Nous serons déjà partis.**

- **Je pensais... que enfin… vous ne tuez pas ? **articulai-je difficilement.

- **Ce privilège ne me revient pas.**

Une douleur lancinante me transperça la crâne et ce fut le trou noir.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent mon attention, soudain Alice apparut devant moi le regard fuyant, les mains moites. L'expression de son visage reflétait la peur, le désespoir, la déception, la panique.

Tout ses sentiments me furent retranscrit comme un film.

Sans qu'elle eut besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, je vis sa vision à mon tour. Bella qui fixait une moto qui s'éloignait, son ombre qui disparaissait dans la forêt, des yeux rouges posés sur elle et son regard quand elle se rendit compte que tout était fini.

En voyant mon expression Alice et Jasper s'étaient écartés du passage pour me laissé passer.

Hurlant comme jamais je sortis à toute vitesse de la maison et traversais le peu de chemin qui aurait dû me mener jusqu'à elle.

À l'endroit précis où elle s'était trouvée ses chaussures avaient laissé une marque sur la terre, et à quelques centimètres de là un objet couleur or attira mon attention.

Le fermoir de sa chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou avait cédée, celle-ci formait un petit tas informe comme si elle était tombée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. L'attrapant doucement de peur de le briser je la suspendis à mon doigt et l'observais d'un œil avide de vengeance.

Arnaud qui autrefois était un compagnon de chasse si je puis dire avait volontairement et sur ordres des Volturi enlevé ma raison de vivre, la seule personne qui ait réussie à me faire perdre le part de mon âme qui avait été vampirisée et à la remplacer par de l'humanité. Sans elle je n'étais plus rien, sans elle je ne contrôlais plus rien, et quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin payera le prix fort.

La bête avait d'ors et déjà ressurgit, plus féroce et assoiffée que jamais. Cependant me lancer à sa poursuite et attaquer les Volturi serait une erreur stupide, je ne suis plus un débutant et pour avoir vécu avec eux je sais qu'ils ne la tueront pas. Ils l'utilisent comme appât pour que je me jète dans la gueule du loup, ils en auraient eu deux pour le prix d'un, et je n'étais pas décidé à me rendre, ou du moins pas aussi facilement.

- **Que comptes-tu faire ? **demanda Carlisle.

- **Il me faut un plan.**

- **Je suis désolée Edward, je n'ai rien vu venir je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie, **me murmura Alice le regard suppliant.

Essayant en vain de trouver une solution à ce problème je ne lui répondis même pas.

**- Crois-tu qu'il l'amène à Volterra ? **me demanda Esmée.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire, ils sont imprévisibles. Néanmoins je suis presque sûr qu'ils l'utilisent comme appât, ils savent que tôt ou tard je viendrais.**

**- Nous ne gagnerons jamais contre eux, **lança Rosalie acerbe.

- **Je ne vous demande de vous engagez dans ce combat, c'est le mien. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit y être mêlé.**

**- Je te considère comme un fils et Bella comme ma fille, alors quoi que tu te décides je te suivrais, **me dit Carlisle.

Esmée hocha la tête en signe d'approbation ainsi que Jasper et Alice.

- **Une bagarre ne me fera sûrement pas de mal, **dit Emmett enjoué, **désolé Rose mais ils font partis de la famille et puis cette petite humaine a un tempérament de feu elle m'a plu.**

Rosalie grogna et fit demi tour.

- **Très bien alors jetez-vous dans la gueule du loup même si cela signifie nous sacrifier tous autant que nous sommes.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, **me rassura Esmée, **elle changera d'avis.**

Le bruit d'une moto empruntant le chemin qui menait à notre maison nous fit nous retourner d'un même geste.

**- Que fais-tu là Jacob ? **demandai-je. **As-tu oublié le traité ?**

**- Un vampire est passé par nos terres. Est-ce vous qui avez oublié le traité ? **siffla-t-il.

**- Le traité m'importe peu. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes vous rendu compte toi et ta meute de chien inexpérimenté qu'un vampire était passé par là ?**

**- Ça doit faire une quinzaine de minutes ? **répliqua-t-il.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds il semblait perdre son sang froid.

**- Mais s'il n'y a plus de traité Sangsue j'ai le droit de tuer ! **dit-il.

**- Ça suffit, **intervint Carlisle. **Nous avons un problème ! **dit-il à Jacob.

**- C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Après que tu es déposé Bella elle s'est fait enlevée.**

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que vous pouviez détecter toute présence peu désirable à trois kilomètres à la ronde, **rétorqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

**- Si toi et tes chiens avaient fait votre boulot tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, tu aurais au moins pu prendre la peine de nous appeler, **dis-je.

**- Nous sommes tous responsable, il nous faut cependant un plan d'action.**

Carlisle se tourna vers Jacob.

**- Va prévenir le reste de la meute.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire par « plan d'action » ?**

**- Si nous ne le sauvons pas, ils l'a tueront.**

**- Quoi que vous fassiez je serais des votre, **dit-il sérieusement. **Où est-ce que nous nous retrouvons ?**

**- Venez dans ma maison.**

Même si cette idée lui parut quelque peu répugnante vu la tête qu'il tirait il n'opposa aucune objection et repartit aussitôt.

**Point de vue de Bella**

_48 heures plus tard._

Lorsque j'émergeais de mon sommeil forcé ma tête me faisait mal et ma vue s'était troublée.

Au loin j'entendais des bribes de conversation.

- **J'ai dû taper un peu trop fort Aro, je suis désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ton travail. Maintenant tout n'est qu'une question de temps.**

Mes paupières étaient lourdes j'avais beaucoup de mal à les soulever et lorsque j'y arrivais enfin mes yeux furent ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Essayant de me redresser une chaîne me ramena brusquement en arrière et me fit retomber sur le matelas. L'endroit était humide et pourvu d'une seule fenêtre, trop petite pour que je puisse y passer, seul un enfant aurait pu se glisser par la fente qui faisait office de fenêtre, le seul lien qui me restait avec le monde extérieur.

Un grincement de porte piqua ma curiosité grandissante quand à l'endroit où je me trouvais. La peur s'empara à nouveau de moi, mes genoux s'entrechoquaient entre eux et je les repliais contre mon torse pour stopper les tremblements incontrôlables dont ils faisaient preuve.

Un homme aux cheveux long noirs apparut devant moi, ses yeux couleur bordeaux avaient une apparence voilée et laiteuse et sa peau si diaphane semblait presque transparente. Un léger sourire était implanté sur ses lèvres laissant apparaître des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

**- À ma chère, vous vous sentez mieux ?**

Sa sympathie me semblait quelques peu déplacée, pour quelles raisons serait-il aimable, son intention première n'était-elle pas de me tuer ?

Restant muette face à son hypocrisie il sembla s'en réjouir.

- **Voyons la moindre des choses serait « la politesse Isabella » mais puis ce que je vous appelle comme ça, appelez-moi Aro.**

- **Ma politesse je la réserve aux gens qui la méritent, et je crains Aro que vous n'en faites pas partie, **dis-je acide.

Son regard qui était tourné vers la porte se braqua sur moi tel un chasseur guettant sa proie.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et lui laisser une occasion ou une excuse toute servie pour me tuer, j'étais à sa merci et je trouvais le moyen d'être revêche. Mon comportement avait fait ressurgir mes tremblements, mais mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles ne voulaient rester accrochées l'une à l'autre.

Une main froide et blanche enserra les miennes et les empêcha de bouger.

- **Ne vous inquiétée pas Bella, je peux vous appelez Bella je suppose ?**

Sa mâchoire crispée faisait ressortir son ossature, je pouvais clairement voir les pupilles de ses yeux se dilater. Il respira mon parfum et pencha sa tête dans mes cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se releva ses yeux avaient virés au noir, signe d'une soif qui devait être épanchée.

- **La tua cantante, **murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a agi de la sorte. Mais dans ce cas que fait-elle encore en vie, une puissance aussi incroyable, un sang d'une fragrance hors du commun comment a-t-il fait pour résister.**

Sortant brusquement de sa rêverie il reporta son attention sur moi.

- **Bella, Bella, Bella… qu'ai-je fait pour que vous m'arracher l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Ne suis-je pas gentil ?**

N'osant pas répondre à sa question de peur de déclencher sa colère je baissais les yeux et fixa mes pieds.

- **Allons à quoi bon avoir peur, cela ne changera en rien votre destiné.**

**- Alors je dirais égocentrique et narcissique.**

**- Oh je songeais plutôt à admiratif. Voyez-vous comment pourrais-je négliger une réussite pareille, en effet je suis en admiration devant ma propre réussite, un tel succès ne devrait pas être bafoué. Si on vous offrait une puissance telle que celle-ci et un pouvoir aussi grand, le refuserez vous ?**

**- Jouir de la mort des personnes, c'est ça votre gloire ? Si votre vie ne se résume à rien de plus que tuer des innocents en effet je puis dire que je la refuserais. Vous parlez d'une jouissance.**

**- L'éternité ne vous intéresse donc pas, vous pauvre humaine insignifiante que vous êtes ?**

**- Si celle-ci doit s'effectuer à vos côtés, je préférerais de loin la mort.**

**- Si telle est votre souhait.**

**- À quoi jouez-vous ? **dis-je lacée. **Ne devrais-je pas être morte à l'heure qu'il est.**

**- Morte vous ne me servirez plus à rien.**

Les yeux emplis de larmes je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais complètement perdue. Mon nez commença à couler et une goutte rouge s'écrasa sur le matelas. Quelques seconde plus tard elle n'était plus là comme absorbée par la mousse.

Le vampire au visage blafard s'était tourné vers moi dans un geste agile et brusque à la fois, ses traits tiréslaissaient deviner la soif qui avait empli sa gorge et la douleur qui l'accompagnait.

S'approchant comme un félin les paumes de ses mains se posèrent sur le rebord du lit.

- **Quoi qu'une renaissance serait envisageable dans ton cas, **grogna-t-il.

Les goutes avaient continué de couler pendant ce temps, mes lèvres et mon cou avaient pris une couleur rouge foncée, couleur qui faisait contraste avec la blancheur de ma peau.

La bouche entrouverte il s'approcha de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle glacial frôler ma peau chaude, mon cœur battait la chamade et j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il me lâche à cet instant précis.

Ses yeux cherchèrent le meilleur endroit, se penchant toujours plus en avant j'attendais que la douleur vienne me submerger.

Au lieu de ça je sentis quelques chose de légèrement râpeux se frotter à trois reprises sur mon menton.

S'éloignant doucement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- **Exquis, **murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Alors que va t'-il advenir de Bella selon vous ? **

**Quel sera le plan d'Edward ? **

**J'attends vos reviews…**


	15. Chapitre XV : intrusion sanguine

**Avant toute chose je souhaiterais dire aux personnes qui lisent ma fiction qu'il laisse une review si possible sur ce chapitre. Sur le dernier chapitre que j'ai postée, une seule personne m'a laissé un commentaire, par conséquent si vous êtes plus nombreuses(eux) faite moi le savoir. **

**Sans ça je ne sais pas si je continuerais. Merci quand même. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : intrusion sanguine**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

_S'éloignant doucement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_- __**Exquis, **__murmura-t-il._

Sa langue glacée s'était attardée sur mon menton, cette seule pensée me déclencha des frissons sur tout le corps, sa salive avait laissé mon menton humide et je n'avais aucune chance de me nettoyer, d'enlever cette salissure qui s'attardait sur mon visage.

Cet homme abjecte, cynique, et horripilant me dégoûtait, comment avais-je pu atterrir ici, dans ce lieu sombre et triste sans personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Si seulement je savais… tout serait peut-être différent.

Envisageait-il sérieusement de faire de moi l'une de leurs ? Certes mon existence d'humaine n'était pas comme je le voulais mais de là à passer de l'autre côté.

Une question persistait dans mon esprit, oserait-il le faire sans mon consentement ?

Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux qui emplit la pièce oû je me trouvais, le résonnement se répercutait sur les murs de pierre. Mon rire s'élevait de plus en plus haut, toujours de plus en plus fort, est-ce la peur qui me faisait réagir de la sorte, n'étais-je pas censée être tétanisée par ce que je vivais ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée une femme ou plutôt une femme enfant pénétra dans la pièce telle une tornade, son entrée quelques peu théâtrale avait agi sur moi comme un énergisant, je rigolais toujours et je m'en donnais à cœur joie.

Ses cheveux étaient brun et attachés dans un chignon soigné, son corps à première vue était encore celui d'une jeune fille frêle. Son visage quand à lui ne reflétait que la haine, la colère et le dégoût. Était-elle dégoûtée qu'une humaine telle que moi puisse rigolait ou méprisait-elle simplement et purement tous les humains ?

Ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant se posèrent sur moi et je fus assailli par une douleur telle que mes seules pensées se tournèrent vers la mort, je pensais mon heure venue, l'heure de mon châtiment pour avoir trouver une famille et un amour.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Cela faisait presque 72 heures que Bella avait disparu et Alice n'avait aucun indice quand à l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Toute la journée elle restait isolée des autres et essayait de se focaliser sur les pensées de Bella, malheureusement quand la nuit arriva le résultat était toujours le même, c'était un échec.

Carlisle et Sam quand à eux cherchaient un plan d'action, ils avaient eu quelques idées mais n'avaient pas voulu nous en parler tant que ce ne serait pas du concret, selon eux ils auraient la réponse dans 2 jours au retour de Jacob, Paul, Jared, Rosalie et Emmett.

Le temps filait au ralentit et je ne savais plus quoi faire, cette attente me semblait insupportable, j'aurai mille fois préféré me trouver en Enfer plutôt qu'ici.

La seule pensée que ma Bella pouvait se trouver en compagnie d'Aro déclenchait une colère sourde en moi, si jamais il osait poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle… le reste de ma phrase resta en suspend.

Soudain ma vue devint flou et je fus pris d'un fou rire. Il y a seulement quelques secondes je me trouvais à arpenter le salon et maintenant j'étais dans une pièce sombre au mur de pierre, assis sur un matelas. Devant moi se tenait Jane avec son regard sadique. La seconde d'après une douleur fulgurante me coupa la respiration. Était-ce ça l'Enfer ?

Peu à peu la douleur s'effaça, rouvrant les yeux elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi.

- **Tu en veux encore ? **me questionna-t-elle amusée.

Une voix qui n'était pas mienne répondit dans un murmure.

- **Non, tout mais pas ça.**

Le timbre de cette voix j'aurais pu le reconnaître n'importe où, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la maison que j'avais subitement quittée. Esmée et Alice s'étaient accroupies à mes côtés et me regardèrent inquiètes.

- **Tout va bien Edward ? **me dit Esmée. **Tu t'es écroulé d'un seul coup en hurlant.**

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, **dis-je déboussolé par ce que je venais de vivre. **Il faut aller chercher Carlisle.**

En moins de trente secondes plus tard Alice apparut avec Carlisle à ses côtés.

- **Qu'y a-t-il ? **dit-il intrigué.

- **Je ne sais pas exactement mais il me semble que je me suis retrouvé dans la tête de Bella.**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ? **demanda-t-il.

- **J'étais elle, je vivais à travers elle et je ressentais ses sentiments.**

**- Comment est-ce possible, **dit Alice vexée. **Je n'ai eu aucune vision.**

**- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, **di- Esmée.

- **Que se passait-il exactement dans ta vision ? **demanda Carlisle.

Lentement je leur racontais ce que j'ai vu et ressenti durant ce cour instant.

- **Comment est-ce possible ? **demandai-je à mon tour à Carlisle.

Il sembla hésitant durant quelques instant.

- **As-tu déjà bu le sang de Bella ?**

**- En quoi est-ce important, cela n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire.**

- **Tu te trompes Edward, cela à tout à voir justement. Dans certains cas, voire même dans des cas très rares cela a créé un lien entre un vampire et une humaine. Le sang de Bella s'est mêlé au venin de ton corps, tu as une partie infime d'elle en toi.**

**- Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !**

**- On dénombre seulement deux cas dans le monde mais les clans de vampires telle que celui des Volturi n'ont jamais voulu croire qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Pour eux le sang des vampires est sacré et ne doit donc en aucun cas être souillé par un humain.**

**- Est-ce que ce lien peut-il être maîtrisé ? **demandai-je avide de connaître la réponse.

**- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucune référence dans les livres à ce sujet. Mais tu peux essayer, que ressentais-tu au moment de cette vision vers quoi tes pensées se tournaient-elle ?**

**- Je songeais à Aro, à Bella, à l'Enfer. J'avais une colère sourde au fond de moi à cause de l'attente et de l'inquiétude.**

**- Focalise-toi sur ça alors, **me dit-il.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'essayais et je n'avais toujours pas réussi, le lieu où se trouvait Bella était toujours un mystère pour nous tous, je n'avais pas reconnu l'endroit où elle était.

Esmée me rassurait en me disant que je finirais par y arriver et je commençais à en douter sérieusement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Alice attira mon attention.

**- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, **me dit-elle.

**- Je ne pourrais pas, il faut que j'y arrive.**

**- Ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu vas y arriver fais-moi confiance.**

Lentement elle s'approcha de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Sa main s'agrippa violement à mon pull et ma vue redevint flou, à nouveau je me retrouvais dans cette pièce sombre.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Lorsqu'elle était reparti je n'avais plus osé rigoler, la petite expérience que j'avais vécu m'avait redonné mes esprit. N'osant même plus respirer de peur qu'elle m'entende j'avais enfoui ma tête dans le matelas crasseux. Voilà des heures maintenant que la nuit était tombée et que personne n'était venu me voir. Cela me rassurait quelques peu, au moins j'étais tranquille.

Une migraine affreuse me transperça la tête et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Plaquant les paumes de mes mains contre mes tempes la douleur s'estompa.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit me faisant oublier instantanément ma migraine.

Aro apparut vêtu d'une cape noir.

**- Que ce passe-t-il Bella, tu as besoin de quelques chose ?**

**- De tout, **dis-je agacée par son ironie.

- **Cette endroit ne te convient pas ? **dit-il en faisant un large cercle avec ses bras pour désigner l'ensemble de la pièce. **Ce n'est pas assez confortable pour toi.**

**- Il n'y a aucun confort ici sauf le matelas que vous vous êtes donné la peine de mettre.**

**- Voyons je n'ai nullement l'intention de te maltraiter. De quoi as-tu besoin ?**

**- Ignorez-vous les besoins d'une humaine ? **demandai-je perplexe.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- **Ton audace voilà ce que j'aime. Tu obtiendras tout ce que tu voudras.**

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

- **En quoi cela te serait-il utile de savoir où tu te trouves ?**

**- En rien, seulement à assouvir ma curiosité.**

**- Nous sommes à Poggiolo en Italie.**

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, de l'autre côté les pièces semblaient immense et baignaient dans la lumière. L'homme qui m'avait enlevé apparu dans l'encadrement et s'approcha de moi, un reflexe me fit me replier sur moi-même comme pour me préserver d'une attaque éventuelle.

Il attrapa la chaîne avec ses deux mains et la brisa d'un coup net.

Il retourna jusqu'à la porte en m'ordonnant de le suivre. Les lumières m'aveuglèrent et je vacillais quelques instant.

La décoration était somptueuse tout était rouge et or, les plafonds et les murs me semblaient démesurés.

Le vampire à la cicatrice avançait rapidement et je fus presque obligée de courir pour le suivre, il ouvrit une porte et me fit signe d'y pénétrer.

Un lit à baldaquin pourvu de rideau rouge trônait au milieu de la pièce, soudain je fus prise de panique et reculais.

- **Non, **murmurai-je.

Son regard se braqua sur moi et fit le rapprochement. Il agita la tête d'un air écœuré.

- **Avance.**

Il me montra une porte située de l'autre côté de la pièce, je passais à côté du lit rapidement et poussais la porte. Devant moi se trouvait une baignoire dorée, la salle de bains était grandiose, bien trop grande à mon goût.

L'idée de prendre une douche chaude me traversa l'esprit et me déclencha des frissons, je me sentais si sale.

À son tour il entra dans la pièce s'assit sur un siège et me fixa. Il me regardait depuis bientôt une minute et je ne savais ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- **Que faites-vous ? **demandai-je.

- **J'attends, **me répondit-il.

- **Vous attendez quoi ? **dis-je prudente.

- **Que vous daignez prendre votre douche.**

**- Pardon ? **dis-je ahurie.

Son regard furieux se posa sur moi et il se leva. S'avançant vers moi il tendit ses mains et attrapa ma chemise. Il jeta les pans de ma chemise par terre et attrapa mon tee-shirt.

Le repoussant aussi violement que possible ce fut moi qui reculais.

- **Je peux le faire moi-même, **dis-je écœurée.

- **Vous êtes longue à comprendre et je n'ai pas tout mon temps, **grogna-t-il.

- **Retournez-vous au moins.**

**- Pour quelle raison ?**

**- Ça s'appelle du respect, **dis-je acide. **Et si vous êtes si pressé que ça vous le ferez car tant que vous me regarderez je resterais ainsi.**

Il laissa échapper un grognement guttural.

- **Si Aro ne t'appréciait pas je t'aurais déjà tuée, **me lança-t-il.

Lorsqu'il eut tourné le dos, je me déshabillais et rentrais dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me brûla le corps et glissa le long de mon dos.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a t'-il plu ? **


	16. Chapitre XVI : léthargie

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**

* * *

****Chapitre XVI : Léthargie**

**Point de vue d'Aro :**

Sa compagnie m'était fort agréable mais cela ne pouvait perdurer dans le temps, deux choix s'offraient à elle et aujourd'hui elle devra choisir sa destiné. Choisira-t-elle la mort ou plutôt la vie éternelle ? Quel cadeau merveilleux que celui que je m'apprête à lui faire, remplacer sa vie d'humaine fragile par une vie où tout devient possible pour elle.

Poussant la porte couleur or je pénétrais dans sa chambre, ses yeux marron vinrent se poser sur moi. Elle avait peur mais elle était aussi agacée.

**- Vous pourriez frapper, **dit-elle acerbe.

**- M'auriez-vous autorisé à entrer si j'avais agi de la sorte.**

**- Non, **répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**- Chère Bella votre arrogance et votre venin ne vous conduiront nulle part, seulement à la mort, **dis-je amusé.

**- Raison de plus pour continuer, **déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**- La mort ne vous fait donc pas peur.**

**- Quelle différence cela peut-il faire. Quoi que je fasse je mourrai, je me suis faite à cette idée depuis bien longtemps maintenant, **affirma-t-elle d'une voix égale.

**- À ce stade je vous offre deux choix possible. Ce sera soit l'un soit l'autre, mais quoi que vous avez décidé à l'heure qu'il est je vous laisserai jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour y réfléchir sérieusement.**

Après une longue minute de silence elle demanda.

**- Qu'elles sont mes options ?**

**- La mort où la vie éternelle !**

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique, et un rire enfantin sortit de sa bouche pour emplir la chambre.

**- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? **questionnai-je agacé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son rire avait faibli et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi.

**- La vie éternelle, **dit-elle. **Non mais sérieusement vous croyez que je vais accepter une telle proposition ? Devenir comme vous ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'être guidée par ma soif**, affirma-t-elle arrogante.

Ma patience avait des limites, et cette jeune insolente avait le don de me pousser à bout. Comment osait-elle cracher sur un cadeau aussi précieux. Qui n'était pas prêt à devenir éternel.

Laissant échapper un grognement, je m'emparais d'elle. Son visage n'était plus cas quelques centimètres du mien et mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens.

**- Tu devrais apprendre à te maîtriser où sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à Jane, te souviens-tu d'elle et de son don. Tu as jusqu'au couché du soleil pour réfléchir. À l'aube je reviendrai.**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Petit à petit ma vue redevenait normal, les contours des objets refaisaient surface pour ensuite laisser place à l'objet lui-même , une main de femme ou plutôt celle d'Alice lâcha mon pull subitement et je reportais mon attention sur elle. Son visage avait une expression horrifié, elle était tout bonnement terrorisée.

- **Qu'allons nous faire maintenant, **demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- Nous devons attendre le retour de Jacob et des autres**, dis-je affublé par cette seule pensée.

Même si l'idée de ne pas partir à sa recherche à l'instant même me répugnait, il fallait que je fasse avec.

Les Volturi n'étaient pas un clan de vampire facile à vaincre, pour réussir cela nous devrions les surpasser en nombres et encore.

Quelles autres options avais-je à part celle-ci.

oOo

Cloitré dans mes pensées, essayant en vain de ne pas songer à ce qu'il advenait de ma belle je ne vis pas Alice approcher de moi. Délicatement elle posa sa main sur moi.

**- Ils reviennent, **me dit-elle.

**- Allons les attendre, **affirmai-je.

**- Faut que je te dise Edward, ils ne sont pas tous seuls.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **demandai-je intrigué.

Sans même qu'elle ne prononce un mot, je vis des images défiler devant mes yeux. Paul, Jared et Jacob n'étaient plus seul, une dizaine d'autres loups devaient les accompagner, quand à Rosalie et Emmett ils faisaient la course avec une vingtaine de vampires.

Au Vu des récents événements le traité convenu avec les Quileute avait été rompu durant quelques temps, tout le monde devait donc se rejoindre devant la villa. Sans plus attendre Alice, les autres, et moi sortîmes et attendions sur le perron.

Rosalie et Emmett furent les premiers à arriver, en recomptant correctement le nombre de vampires, 31 étaient présents, un nombres tout bonnement étonnant. Réunir autant de monde en si peu de temps relevait de l'impossible. Un cortège de salutations s'ensuivit et le calme retomba lorsque les loups arrivèrent.

Derrière un buisson Jacob reprit forme humaine et les conversations commencèrent.

**- Tout d'abord je souhaiterais dire merci à toutes les personnes présentes ici ce soir. Toutefois si l'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous venez à changer d'avis je ne vous considérerez pas comme des lâches. Nous connaissons tous le pouvoir et la puissance des Volturi et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de bien réfléchir, il se pourrait que nous ne l'emportions pas et je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de votre mort.**

**- Voyons Carlisle, mon cher ami, toute la communauté vampirique ici présente et déjà morte, **dit un homme railleur.

Des rires montèrent de tous les coins pendant que les loups jetaient des regards en biais.

**- Si nous sommes venus ici ce soir, **intervint une femme, **c'est pour mettre fin au règne tyrannique des Volturi, ils doivent être anéantis et je souhaite y participer activement.**

**- Connaissez-vous la cause de cette bataille ? **questionna Esmée.

**- Une humaine, **déclara la femme écœurée.

**- Cette humaine, Bella, fait partie de notre famille, elle a réchappé d'un massacre dans le château de Volterra et nous l'avons recueilli elle et son partenaire, **dit-elle en me désignant.

Une voix plus forte que toutes les autres s'éleva. Un homme à la carrure imposante sortit du lot et me montra de sa main droite.

**- Je ne lui ferai pas confiance, qui dit qu'il nous mène pas directement dans un piège. Je le connais, et que connaissez-vous son passé ?**

**- Sans lui cette fille serait morte à Volterra, c'est lui qui l'a sauvée, **affirma Carlisle.

**- N'empêche qu'il faisait parti des Volturi !**

À ce moment précis des remarques fusèrent de tous les coins, des voix s'élevaient en signe de désapprobation, personne ne voulait ou avait envie de me faire confiance. Que pouvais-je dire ? Moi-même j'aurai eu grand mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un ayant une appartenance quelconque avec les Volturi.

Si étonnant que cela puisse paraître ce fut Jacob qui prit la parole, le loup qui d'habitude ne montrait aucun signe de compassion, fut l'avocat du diable.

À chaque nouvelle question posée par un vampire il trouvait un argument crédible, à court d'idée le vaste clan fut obligé de se soumettre à son idée, « Ne pouvait-on pas se repentir de ses actes et changer, était-on obligé de rester dans le monde des clichés ? ».

Silencieusement je le remerciai et les conversations reprirent, il nous expliqua comme leurs quêtes avait été dure. La plupart des loups ici présents ne se connaissaient pas, c'était des voyageurs, des clandestins qui au mieux vagabondaient par deux. Aucun clan n'avait accepté de se joindre à nous, et ils étaient tous déçus par le manque de confiance de leur communauté. Pour se joindre à la conversation ils avaient tous repris leurs formes humaines et ont comptabilisa 19 loups en tout. Huit faisant partie de La Push et 11 autres dont 4 femmes.

**- Aurais-tu agi de la sorte si Bella n'était pas présente ? **le questionna Carlisle.

**- Je ne pense pas, puis je ne vois pas un vampire venir nous demander son aide.**

**- Exact ! Notre entende est exceptionnelle, dans toute l'histoire vampirique nous n'avons jamais vu deux clans si opposé se réunir pour la même cause. Dans la plupart des cas leurs points de vue divergent. Heureusement pour nous cette entende va nous porter chance.**

Jacob ainsi que tous les autres haussèrent leurs sourcils en signe d'interrogation, ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre en quoi cela pourrait nous avantager. Le regard de Carlisle se tourna vers moi et je compris qu'il était de mon devoir de leurs expliquer.

**- Les Volturi ont toujours méprisés les loups et ce depuis la nuit des temps, ils ne voient en vous que des bêtes sauvages incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, pour eux une alliance entre nos clans est comme un blasphème. Ils ne s'attendront donc pas à votre présence, **dis-je souriant en pensant à la surprise d'Aro et des autres. **Combien d'entre vous ce sont déjà battu contre des vampires ?**

Très peu d'entre eux levèrent la main.

**- La première règle c'est de ne pas laisser un vampire vous enserrez de ses bras, si cela vous arrive vous êtes fini.**

« Les 18 » levèrent les yeux, et me regardèrent d'un regard mauvais, leurs yeux étaient remplis de colère.

**- Écoutez mon intention n'est pas de vous sous-estimer loin de là, je vous donne simplement quelques conseils. Si vous appliquez mes conseils vous avez tout autant dechance de tuer un vampire que moi, donc reprenons. Il ne faut pas non plus essayez une approche direct, essayez plutôt de feinter et si possible d'être à deux sur lui, comme ça sa vigilance sera séparée des deux côtés. Et la dernière chose est la plus primordiale. Démembrez le entièrement, jambes, bras, tête et tronc, tout doit être séparé, sans ça ses morceaux se rassembleront, et une fois le démembrement achevé, brulez-le.**

oOo

Peu de temps après la conversation fut terminée et nous passâmes à l'entraînement. Contrairement aux préjugés nous collaborions extrêmement bien. Certains des vampires présents révélaient avoir des dons, comme le control du temps (revenir en arrière mais pas plus d'une heure), une force hors du commun, un bouclier s'étendant à un nombre infini de personnes et un traqueur.

Nous avions donc mis un plan au point. Connaissant tous les membres du clan des Volturi ainsi que tous leurs dons, j'avais donc fait avec.

Safia la femme bouclier se chargerait de protéger tout le monde afin que les dons de Jane et d'Alec n'atteignent personne, Derek qui lui bénéficiait d'une force hors norme serait en charge de Demetri. Toutes les autres personnes faisant partie des Volturi n'avaient pas de don particulier, ils n'étaient donc pas considéré comme trop dangereux.

Quand à moi je me chargerais personnellement d'Arnaud, je lui ferai payer l'audace dont-il a fait preuve en enlevant, assommant et humiliant ma bien aimée.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Voilà bientôt plusieurs heures que je me torturai le cerveau en vain, cherchant un plan d'action pour réussir à m'échapper de cet endroit sordide. J'en voulais à la terre entière de me mettre dans une telle situation mais plus précisément à Edward et aux autres pour ne pas être venus à ma recherche, moi qui pensais être des leurs, faire partie de leur famille.

Fatiguée par les efforts que j'avais fourni jusqu'à présent pour restée calme, je m'effondrais sur le lit à la parure rouge. Toute ma vie je m'étais acharnée pour survivre malgré l'absence de mes parents, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je ne voulais plus me battre ou du moins je ne pouvais plus, j'étais à bout de souffle. De ma naissance à maintenant j'avais joué face à un contre la montre. Cette montre allait bientôt s'arrêter pour l'éternité.

Comme qu'il me dise je ne choisirais pas la vie éternelle, cette idée de vivre avec lui me répugne au plus haut point. Laissant peu à peu l'ombre de la mort m'envahir, je m'enfonçais dans les abysses profonds et noirs de celle-ci.

oOo

La douce lumière du soleil disparaissait à chacune de mes expirations, me laissant froide et toujours inerte sur mon lit. Ce même lit qui deviendra d'ici peu ma dernière demeure. Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser, les voyages, le journal de ma mère qui caché sûrement l'identité de mon père, l'opération de Leah pour lui rendre la vue et découvrir enfin le visage de Paul, toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas dites aux gens que j'aimais.

Tous ces petits détails qui nous paraissent insignifiant sur le moment et qui pourtant à ce moment précis hantent mon esprit, les souvenirs d'une mourante qui essaye de rendre ses dernières heures agréable.

Les yeux mi-clos, les membres endoloris par le manque de mouvement j'entendis au loin le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Un grincement qui se répercuta dans mon cerveau, des bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent et enfin une main glaciale qui me souleva la tête.

Sans comprendre comment, je fus projetée à plusieurs mètres du lit et retombais telle une pierre sur le sol froid, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas, toujours inerte mais dans une position quelques peu différente de la précédente.

Des échos de conversations parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles mais je ne compris pas le sens de la phrase, n'essayant même pas d'ouvrir mon esprit je retombais dans ma torpeur prête à accueillir la mort, quand soudain une douleur me transperça de toutes part m'obligeant à mettre mes mains sur ma tête. Plaquant mes paumes contre mes tempes je serrais fort, toujours plus fort pour que la douleur s'amenuise mais cela la rendait encore plus présente.

Ce qui me parut durer des heures s'arrêta brusquement. Accroupi devant moi deux yeux rouges mes fixaient avidement.

**- Alors ma chère qu'elle est ta décision ? **me demanda le vampire sadique.

Articulent difficilement je lui fis part de ma décision.

**- La mort sera mon beau plus cadeau, **chuchotai-je.

**- Si telle est ta décision, elle sera honorée.**

Me rendant compte de mon erreur je rectifiais le tir.

**- Pas votre mort ! Mourir pour renaître sous un autre jour n'est pas une mort à proprement dite. Je veux seulement disparaître de cette terre comme n'importe quel autre être humain.**

**- Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais accepter ta requête, **dit-il ironique.

**- Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir laissé le choix si mon avis n'importe pas, **aboyai-je écœurée par son attitude méprisante.

**- Seulement pour te torturer, **ricana-t-il. **Ta mort c'est moi qui la décide et mon choix c'est de te garder. Cela dit si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter je te tuerais.**

M'abandonnant au désespoir, je me laissais glisser sur cette pente raide qui m'attendait. Tous mes sens s'étaient désormais éteints et je ne le vis pas approcher de moi.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Nous avions décidé de partir d'ici peu de temps, lorsque soudain je fus pris dans un tourbillon. Ma vue se brouilla à nouveau et je sentis une main s'agripper à moi au tout dernier moment. Quelques secondes plus tard ma vue réapparut, contrairement à mes dernières pensées je ne me trouvais pas face à Carlisle mais à Bella, Aro et Jane. Ceux-ci la torturaient grâce aux dons peu orthodoxes de cette dernière. À mes côtés ce tenait Alice, elle aussi observait la scène d'un œil morne. Que pouvaient-on faire ? Notre position ne nous étaient pas favorable car nous ne pouvions pas intervenir, nous avions juste le droit de regarder. Un droit que j'aurai bien refusé. Ma douce hurlait de douleur et serrait ses tempes avec ses mains, ensuite un échange de parole eu lieu entre elle et Aro.

Il lui avait laissé le choix de vie éternelle ou de mort, et elle avait choisi la mort, moi-même je savais que ce choix ne serait pas approuvé. Il faisait ceci seulement pour la torturer, la rendre folle, la pousser à bout, il espérait qu'elle se rebifferait et là il aurait une excuse « voyons si tu ne t'étais pas emportée de la sorte je t'aurai accordé la mort, mais tes actes m'ont poussé à te faire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas un cadeau que je t'ai fait ». Voilà les paroles qu'il aurait eu en temps normal mais la réaction de Bella fut différente en tout point. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et retomba inerte, elle était comme en léthargie, un sommeil profond et continu que rien ni personne ne pouvait entraver.

Sous mon regard et celui d'Alice, Aro s'approcha d'elle. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, et renifla son odeur. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et devinrent noires. Il enfonça alors ses crocs dans sa chair tendre et du sang coula le long de son cou.

Un grognement m'échappa et je tentais en vain de m'approcher de lui, je voulais sa peau, et je l'aurais.

À mon réveil, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et Jacob me retenaient, en face de moi se trouvait 6 loups qui grognaient et montraient les crocs.

**- Lâchez-moi, **hurlai-je.

**- Elle ne t'a rien fait Edward ! **me disait mon père.

Alice intervint en leurs disant que nous avions eu une « vision », que je n'essayais pas de tuer cette louve mais de protéger Bella. Tous me lâchèrent et Alice leur expliqua. Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit, je me retournais vers Alexy le contrôleur de temps.

**- Peux-tu revenir à l'arrière ? **demandai-je impatient.

**- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, mon don se limite seulement à une heure, quoi je fasse ça ne serait pas suffisant, nous n'attendrions jamais Poggiolo en si peu de temps, soit raisonnable, **me répondit-il compatissant.

Sans rajouter le moindre de mot, je partis en direction de l'Italie.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une guerre se profile t'-elle à l'horizon ? **


	17. Chapitre XVII en chemin

**Vraiment desolée d'avoir autant de retard dans le postage de ce chapitre, mais c'est temps-ci l'inspiration est loin d'être présente. J'ai commençai ce chapitre XVI il y a plus de trois semaines mais tout ce que j'écrivais ne me convenait pas…en bref le voilà en ligne. **

**

* * *

****Chapitre XVII : en chemin**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Voilà bientôt deux jours, 48 heures, et je ne sais combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière vision que j'avais eu de ma douce. Les dernières images présentent dans ma tête me hantaient, me torturaient jusqu'à me rendre complètement fou et dangereux, une soif de vengeance s'était emparée de tout mon être, en même temps que je courrais, je réfléchissais à la mort adéquate pour Aro, une mort lente et douloureuse tout comme le supplice qu'elle devait vivre en ce moment, prise dans un feu dévastateur.

Ses traits fins, ses cheveux et ses yeux brun, son rire, son cœur qui bat, ses joues qui rosissaient à la moindre plaisanterie d'Emmett, nombre de ces choses ne ferait plus partie d'elle, plus jamais. Comment avais-je laissé arriver une telle chose. J'aurai pu, non j'aurai dû prévoir le plan des Volturi et au lieu de ça je nous pensais hors de danger.

Et pourtant ce danger la guettait, ils m'ont pris mon soleil, ma raison de vivre et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Volterra a une ombre au-dessus d'eux, je plongerais ce royaume au cœur même de l'Enfer.

Nous étions 49 à courir, tous dans la même direction, les 7 Cullen suivis des vampires venus du monde entier, portant au nombres de 24. Il y avait ensuite la bande de loups Quileute composée de Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry et Seth. S'ensuivit ensuite un cortège de 12 autres boules de poils. Dans mon plan j'étais persuadé d'une chose, la surprise de notre venue serait totale, et ça grâce à la présence des loups. En leur compagnie tout notre avenir serait effacés, plus personne ne serait capable de prédire la moindre information nous concernant.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Piégée entre deux monde, mon corps semblait s'embraser littéralement. Sans comprendre où je puisais toute cette force, je hurlais à plein poumons certaine que ça soulagerait ma peine. Malheureusement le soulagement ne vint pas, bien au contraire, mes hurlement se faisaient de plus en plus bas jusqu'à devenir inaudibles.

J'avais comme l'impression d'être plongée dans un baril d'acide, ma peau me brûlait, mes veines, mes articulations, mes tendons, tout me tiraillait affreusement comme si on essayait de me dépecer vivante.

Une image s'imposait à moi cependant, le visage d'Edward et de nombreuses choses me revinrent subitement en mémoire, des choses que j'aurais dû faire, mais que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire. Essayant en vain de diriger mes pensées vers un autre sentier que celui de la fournaise qui se jouait en moi, je songeais au journal intime de ma mère, à Leah et à son infirmité, à mon père et je ne sais pourquoi au chef de la police de Forks Charlie Swan.

Puis subitement une voix résonna en moi « bientôt tu seras à moi, il n'aura pas réussi à te sauver Bella ». Cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop bien depuis ces derniers jours je l'entendais sans cesse, une voix disgracieuse et amère que j'aurais voulu faire taire. Toute cette souffrance c'est lui qui me l'avait causé et à mon réveil je lui ferais payer sa véhémence, il aura le prix fort.

Je luttais fortement contre l'envie de me laisser aller, l'envie de sombrer dans les abysses qui me tendaient les bras et qui malgré tous mes efforts m'entraînaient de plus en plus vers le fond. Qu'arriverait-il si je me laissais aller ? Arriverais-je à remonter où mourrais-je ?

Mourir n'était cependant pas une option envisageable, seule la vengeance me motivait et me faisait garder la tête hors de l'eau où plutôt du feu.

**Point de vue d'Aro**

D'ici 8 petites heures, elle sortirait enfin de son état second et seulement à ce moment là je serai en mesure d'aviser sur son avenir. Dans la plupart des cas de transformation il y avait deux options, soit la personne se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, soit elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Secrètement j'espérais donc qu'elle n'aurait aucun souvenir encombrant, sans quoi je serai forcé de la tuer. Mais sérieusement gâcher son potentielle m'ennuierait beaucoup, je suis sûr qu'elle sera unique.

En attendant son réveil il fallait que j'ai des nouvelles d'Edward et de sa nouvelle famille, le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas venu à son secours me rendait perplexe, que pouvait-il bien mijoter ? Sans plus attendre je décidais donc de m'en référer à Erik, le seul ici capable de prévoir chacun des actes d'Edward, mon ancien compagnon, aujourd'hui devenu l'homme à abattre.

**- J'ai besoin de tes service Erik tout de suite, **ordonnai-je à mon sou fifre.

**- Bien sûr maître, cela concerne-t-il Edward ?**

**- Cette question ne se pose même pas, c'est une évidence. Je veux tout savoir.**

Son visage peu expressif d'habitude était soudain devenu stoïque, il se prostra dans ses pensés et obscurcit tout le reste.

**- Je suis désolé maître,** balbutia-t-il, **mais je ne vois plus rien.**

**- Pardon ! **aboyai-j e, **comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas ? Alors tu as intérêt à comprendre pour nous et ceux dans les plus brefs délais.**

Par quel diable, le futur d'Edward et de ses acolytes s'était-il volatilisé en un claquement de doigt. Il n'existait cependant aucune possibilité pour qu'un tel événement ce produise, qui plus est il avait failli que ça arrive à un moment crucial.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte j'observais d'un œil avide la transformation s'opérer, par mesure de sécurité j'avais préconisé qu'on l'attache au lit. Son corps fragile se contorsionnait dans tous les sens à mesure que le sang cédait sa place au venin, ses hurlement s'étaient tus depuis un bon moment et je savourais le silence qui régnait dans ma demeure.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je pensais que le temps ferait faiblir la brûlure mais ce fut le contraire, à mesure que les heures, les minutes passaient cela devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. À présent je priais le ciel pour mon supplice s'achève, un être humain n'était pas conçu pour supporter une douleur si fulgurante. Je ne voulais pas, non je ne pouvais plus la supporter, c'en devenait inconcevable presque irréelle.

Abandonnant peu à peu l'espoir de vengeance qui m'avait si fortement animé quelques heures plus tôt je me laissais sombrer dans les abysses. Doucement tous les visages, des êtres chers que j'avais connu défilèrent devant mes paupières closes. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance jusqu'à il y a seulement 5 jours, ceux que je croyais ma famille, ceux qui m'avaient abandonnée, livrée à moi-même face aux monstres. Malgré cela je ressentais de l'amour pour eux mais aussi de la tristesse face à ma faiblesse.

J'étais faible, lasse de me battre, je voulais seulement que ça s'arrête, peut-être reverrais-je Jason ainsi que ma mère au Paradis où du moins je l'espérais vainement.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Notre plan d'action était fin prêt, nous attendrions la nuit pour nous faufiler dans le château. D'abord les vampires attaqueraient et ensuite cinq minutes plus tard les loups nous rejoindraient.

Jasper les avaient assez briffé, pour qu'ils s'en sortent correctement lors de la bataille, surpassant leurs nombres nous espérions vaincre sans aucune perte.

Si par malheur nous venions à perdre Safia notre bouclier face aux dons de Jane et d'Alec cela causerait sûrement notre perte, elle était notre atout et chacun devait faire de son mieux pour la protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Notre survie à tous, dépendait d'elle et d'elle seule.

oOo

Arrivés à l'entrée de la ville, tout le monde arrêta sa course et posa son regard sur les lumières de la ville en contrebas. En hauteur nous surplombions même les points culminants les plus élevés aux alentours, la ville s'offrait à notre merci.

Le ciel bleu marine était illuminé d'étoiles et la pleine lune déversait une lueur irréelle sur les toits des immeubles et des maisons de Poggiolo. Des familles d'humains devaient sûrement être en train de rêver, ne sachant pas la menace alentour, les contours d'une guerre qui se profilaient à l'horizon dans le majestueux château qu'était « la tua cantante » comme son l'indique.

Quel ironie ma tua cantante était en ce moment même retenue contre son gré dans ce château, bientôt néanmoins elle serait libre. Une semi-liberté quand à sa nouvelle condition.

**Point de vue d'Aro**

**- As-tu réussi Erik ? **demandai-je agacé.

**- Euh… non maître, toujours rien. Ce n'est pas normal.**

**- Peut-être que ton don a expiré, **suggérai-je ironique.

**- Non s'il vous plaît pas ça, **supplia-t-il.

**- Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, **sifflai-je.

**- Mais je suis à votre service depuis si longtemps, **plaida-t-il.

**- Essayerais-tu de m'amadouer ?**

**- Je pensai seulement avoir une place à vos côtés votre majesté.**

**- Auparavant tu as gagné cette place, mais aujourd'hui tu ne m'as été d'aucune aide, tu es seulement un pion Erik. Les pions s'usent et se remplacent.**

**-Mais… main non, **bafouilla-t-il, **je ne veux pas, enfin je n'ai pas envie.**

**- Tes envies n'entrent pas en ligne de compte figure-toi, ici c'est moi qui prends les décisions mais j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour parmi nous alors épargne-moi tes jérémiades.**

D'un seul signe de tête, je donnais l'ordre à Demetri de se débarrasser de lui. En sortant de la pièce je l'entendis crier, appeler à l'aide, me supplier de l'épargner et puis soudain un hurlement plus fort que les autres, un craquement suivi d'un autre et ce fut la fin de sa plaidoirie.

Tout comme ces dernières heures je retournais dans la chambre de mon invitée. Son cœur commença à ralentir, signe que sa transformation prenait fin. M'asseyant sur une chaise j'attendis patiemment qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux pour me rendre compte de ma réussite.

Un battement, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, …, quarante et un, quarante deux, quarante trois, quarante quatre, je comptais tous les battements de cœurs qui la rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'éternité. Savoir voilà ce que j'attendais le plus, avais-je réussi ou bien au contraire échoué. Son cœur d'humaine rata un battement puis deux puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement. Un silence pesant avait envahi l'immense chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, impatient comme un gosse je scrutais le moindre signe sur son visage encore impassible.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle essaya de se lever mais ses liens la maintenaient fermement allongée. Tous les bruits devaient lui sembler incommensurable, je partageais son anxiété, sa peur, sa soif toutes ces choses qui caractérisent un vampire. M'approchant d'elle je scrutais son visage d'une blancheur laiteuse, elle avait les joues légèrement rosies, ses cheveux brun avaient viré vers le cuivre et ses yeux.

Par Satan lui-même je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi rouge, un rouge éclatant parsemé d'éclat vers émeraudes.

Lorsqu'elle détecta ma présence, elle devint enragée, une drôle de lueur flottait dans ses yeux, j'avais échoué.

Contre toute attente elle arracha ses liens en un rien de temps, debout face à moi ses yeux me fixaient avidement.

**- Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours Bella, toi et moi savons que tu ne me tueras pas.**

Contre tout attente elle posa un genoux à terre et s'inclina légèrement.

**- Je ne pourrais vous en vouloir maître, **murmura-t-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

* * *

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. **


	18. Chapitre XVIII affrontement

**Voilà, voilà ! Enfin le chapitre consacré à la Bataille. Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème à l'écrire, ce n'est pas si simple.**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : affrontement**

**Point de vue d'Aro : **

Encore stupéfait de ma réussite, je me perdis dans sa contemplation, tout était parfait, néanmoins il me restait une chose des plus primordiale à vérifier.

Peu certain que son allégeance ne soit pas une manigance pour réussir à me tuer ou à me faire défaut, je m'approchais d'elle et pris sa main dans la mienne.

Sa vie défila alors devant mes paupières closes, seul quelques images apparurent. Et elles furent consacrée soit à la fin de sa souffrance, soit à son réveil. En somme elle avait tout oublié de sa vie d'avant.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres je compris à cet instant précis que mon chef d'œuvre était complet.

**- Parfait, **murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Ses yeux rouge et vert me fixaient toujours, elle était restée dans la même posture, genoux à terre, tête baissée.

Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir son ou ses dons, je lui tendis ma main, elle l'attrapa et se releva.

La magnificence dont elle faisait preuve aurait obligé le diable lui-même à ce damner de la pire des façons. Ma plus grande réussite se tenait devant moi, prête pour que je lui donne l'éducation qu'il convienne à une vampire de sa trempe. Une autre question restait cependant à éluder.

**- Ne ressens-tu pas des picotements dans ta gorge ? **la questionnai-je impatient que sa première partie de chasse se déroule.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent signe de son incompréhension.

**- As-tu soif ?**

**- Non, je ne pense pas.**

**- Es-tu certaine ? **dis-je quelque peu déçu.

**- Oui maître, je n'oserai vous mentir, **me répondit-elle en s'inclinant vers l'avant légèrement.

Dans certain cas de nombreux jeunes vampires développaient leurs soifs deux où trois heures après leurs réveils, il me faudrait donc patienter pour que je puisse lui apprendre les ficelles qu'est l'art de se nourrir.

Sans perdre une seconde nous entamâmes donc le tour du château, pour qu'elle puisse se repérer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient devant les somptueux décors et autres accessoires, de temps à autres elle s'attardait à une fenêtre pour contempler la campagne et le calme environnant.

Tout semblait être à son goût et je me réjouissais d'avance de sa compagnie, elle ne semblait pas irascible.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Chacun d'entre nous courait le plus vite possible, espérant ainsi que personne ne ce rendrait compte que nous approchions. Mes pieds foulaient le sol, se posaient sans un bruit sur la pente caillouteuse que nous descendions et se soulevaient pour faire une nouvelle enjambés, et ça 30 autres personnes le faisaient aussi.

Par mesure de sécurité « les 18 loups » étaient restés sur le plateau, attendant que nous pénétrions dans le château, ma seule crainte à cet instant été qu'Erik ne nous repère durant ce laps de temps, sinon notre plan serait sérieusement compromis.

La tua cantante se trouvait à une 30 de mètres devant nous, je sentis la rage monter en moi, la colère mais aussi la peur. Toutes les personnes présentes à mes côtés méritaient de vivre et d'ici peu de temps leurs vies seraient peut-être détruite ou alors amélioré. Malheureusement nous ne serions pas avant la fin de la bataille.

**-Faites attention à vous, **hurlai-je avant que les portes du château ne cèdent sous notre impact.

Les battants tombèrent lourdement à même le sol nous laissant le passage libre, les vampires affluèrent rapidement se demandant que pouvait-il bien se passer, mais quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil ils comprirent et la bataille débuta aussitôt.

Rapidement je constatai que ni Aro ni Bella n'étaient présent dans la pièce, ils ne prendraient donc pas part à la bagarre ou du moins pas maintenant.

Une porte en bois s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Jane, Alec, Demetri et quelques autres vampires. Me retournant vers Safia je voulus lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait impérativement étiré son bouclier au maximum mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Ce fut alors l'obscurité la plus totale, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur rien, des cris s'élevaient de tous les coins, je reconnus celui d'Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Safia, Derek, Alexy. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, la douleur que je ressentais m'avait faire perdre l'objectif de notre mission. Privé de tous mes sens mais aussi affaibli fortement j'essayai en vain de me relever. Les visages d'Alec et Jane s'imposèrent à moi, j'imaginais leurs sourire sadique, leurs yeux flamboyants. Les connaissant ils devaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

**Point de vue de Safia :**

Déployant toutes mes forces j'essayai d'activer mon don le plus rapidement possible afin que notre torture ne cesse, dans cet état nous étions vulnérables, à la merci de leur bon vouloir, et Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient avoir envie de faire.

Mes efforts étaient vains, je n'arrivais même pas à étendre mon bouclier à ma propre personne, désespérée, je savais pertinemment que le bon déroulement de ce plan reposait sur mes épaules, comment pourrais-je les abandonner ?

Une idée me frappa de plein fouet, lorsque ma transformation venait d'avoir lieu mon « mentor » me disait de me concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux si je le pouvais, de nombreuses fois le simple fait d'agir de la sorte m'avais sauvée.

Sans plus attendre je me projetai au temps où j'étais encore humaine, que j'avais un mari, un fils, une maison. Tout le bonheur dont je pouvais rêver à cette époque.

M'apparus alors le visage angélique de « Jessy » mon fils de 6 ans, il riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles de son père.

Petit à petit je laissai la chaleur de son visage, de son sourire, de cette belle journée d'été ensoleillée m'envahir, repoussant ainsi en premier lieu la souffrance qui s'était insinuée en moi quelques instant auparavant.

La torture céda sa place au bonheur et je fus de nouveau capable de me concentrer sur mon but, étendre mon bouclier.

Rapidement l'énergie qui se dégageait de moi atteignit les personnes les plus proches, grignotant un peu plus d'espace à chaque secondes et ainsi chacun puis de nouveau reprendre son combat.

Le plus dur ne serait pas d'englober tout le monde mais de tenir mon bouclier en place assez longtemps, jusqu'à la fin. Le simple fait de ne pas devoir faire entrer des combattants adversaires était un effort qui puiserait toute mon énergie.

En acceptant je savais à l'avance qu'il serait dur de réussir un tel exploit, mais qui ne tente rien à rien !

Ainsi je m'immergeai dans les profondeurs de mon être pour y trouver une source d'énergie, me rendant par la même vulnérable.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La souffrance cessa instantanément aussi vite que comme elle était apparu, je vis tous le monde se relevait et reprenait ses esprits, difficilement je fis de même.

Mon regard se posa sur Safia pour la remercier mais lorsque j'aperçus les traits de son visage crispés par la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve pour que son bouclier tienne je détournai mon attention.

Carlisle, Alice et Esmée l'encadrèrent de sorte que personne ne puisse l'atteindre.

Un grognement phénoménal retentit dans la salle, rebondissant sur les murs et amplifiant au cours des secondes. Alec, Jane, Demetri, Arnaud et une vingtaines d'autres personnes se tenaient non loin de nous prêts à combattre. L'agacement se peignait sur le frère et la sœur qui se rendirent compte que leurs dons étaient bloqués, ils en devinrent donc irascible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher ma douce du regard que déjà Demetri se jetait sur moi plus enragé que jamais.

**Point de vue externe : **

La bataille faisait rage, des grognements, des bruits sourds tout se mêlait dans un immense brouhaha, les coups pleuvaient sur chaque personnes présentes dans le hall d'entrée.

Edward faisait preuve de ténacité face à Demetri, il esquivait ses poings et lui assenait les siens. Des fracas se firent entendre, signe des corps qui percutaient les parois de plein fouet, Emmett quand à lui était face une femme blonde et retenait ses coups, essayant seulement de l'assommer et non pas de la tuer comme prévu.

**- Arrête-toi Emmett si elle à l'occasion elle te tuera, alors cesse d'être poli, **lui hurla Rosalie.

Le femme blonde profita de la distraction d'Emmett pour s'agripper à lui par derrière, serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille et placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, exerçant ainsi une pression sur ses tempes qui le fit hurler de douleur.

Excédée de voir cette femme sur son mari Rosalie essaya de se libérer de son combat pour lui porter secours mais ce fut peine perdue car un deuxième adversaire se joignit au premier. La laissant seule face à un jeune homme brun et à Arnaud.

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'antre que déjà chacun doutait de l'issu de cette bataille, leur serait-elle favorable ou au contraire fatale ?

De son côté Alice s'était jointe au combat, échappant au coup de Jane, ce qui mit cette dernière dans une colère noire, peu habituée que quelqu'un puisse anticiper chacun de ses mouvements à l'avance.

Notre petit lutin avait un sourire narquois vissé sur les lèvres, le don de Jane ne lui était d'aucune utilité en cet instant et ce grâce à Safia.

Cette dernière protégé férocement par Carlisle et Esmée qui mettaient tous leurs efforts dans les combats qu'ils avaient respectivement engagés.

Carlisle faisait face à une femme brune et Esmée de même.

Voyant son fils Emmett menacé ses agissements étaient guidés par la vengeance, dans un ultime élan elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres, passant par-dessus la tête de son adversaire et la lui arracha par la même occasion. Le corps inerte retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'elle achevait son travail et y mettait le feu.

Sans plus attendre elle s'élança sur la blonde toujours accrochée sur le dos de son fils et lui planta ses crocs dans le cou.

Prise par surprise elle laissa échapper un hurlement et desserra son étreinte. Dans un même mouvement mère et fils tirèrent chacun sur un bras et ceux-ci cédèrent sous la pression. Laissant à la jeune femme le temps d'imaginer la suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard des morceaux de corps vinrent rejoindre les autres et ravivèrent les flammes, laissant échapper des volutes de fumée nauséabonde.

Débarrassé Emmett continua de se battre, et cet fois-ci en y mettant toutes ses forces.

Alec qui avait toujours eu de la rancœur contre Edward se joignit à Demetri dans leur combat à mort, un coup de poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Edward le faisant momentanément perdre l'équilibre. Aussitôt Demetri lui attrapa les épaules et Alec se mit face à lui, envoyant ses poings dans tous les endroits possible.

Les deux comparses rigolaient aux éclats face à leurs anciens camarades et se réjouissaient déjà du sort qu'il allait subir dans quelques secondes.

Concentrés sur leur but ultime ils ne virent pas Jasper approcher sournoisement, ce n'est qu'au moment où Alec eut un bras en moins et que celui-ci fut dans les flammes que Demetri détourna son attention. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent sous la colère et il envoya Jasper dans un mur, qui trembla sous l'impact.

Tous lutaient avec acharnement contre une issue de plus en plus incertaine, les faces à faces étaient sanglants.

De l'autre côté de la grande porte le vacarme avait alerté Aro et Bella qui observaient la scène discrètement, la fuite aurait sûrement été la meilleure des solutions mais la fierté du roi n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Patiemment ils attendaient.

**- Ne devrions nous pas nous joindre à eux ? **questionna Bella.

**- La bataille viendra jusqu'à nous et à ce moment là tu pourras toi aussi combattre.**

Sans plus un mot il fit demi-tour, Bella sur ses talons et alla de ce fait se positionner à sa place, son trône. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et bientôt l'heure de la vengeance aurait sonnée pour son compagnon.

Enragée de constater que son frère se trouvait avec un membre en moins Jane alla lui prêter main forte.

Alice, Jasper et Edward se retrouvaient donc face à Jane, Demetri et Alec. À l'autre bout de la pièce Carlisle et Esmée s'occupaient encore de la protection de Safia, tandis que Rosalie était encerclée par le jeune brun et Arnaud.

En une fraction de seconde les yeux d'Edward avaient parcouru la pièce à la recherche de leur but, mais ce fut peine perdue, néanmoins il remarqua le regard éreinté de Rosalie et décida de s'occuper d'Arnaud.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du kidnappeur de Bella à la vue d'Edward, leur duel allait pouvoir commencer. D'un mouvement habile Edward esquiva l'attaque de son assaillant et abattit son poing dans son ventre, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, le regard mauvais Arnaud s'élança plus féroce que jamais et parvint enfin à toucher sa cible dans les côtes. S'ensuivirent d'innombrables coups de poings et de pieds, les murs s'effritaient, le marbre du sol se déchaussait, les tables, chaises, tableaux jonchaient le sol formant ainsi un tapis d'objets pour le moins détruit.

**- Ta dulcinée sent drôlement bon Edward, heureusement que j'avais pour mission de la ramener à Aro ou sinon je me serai fait un vrai festin, **ironisa Arnaud.

**- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, tu vas payer cher l'affront que tu m'as fait.**

À plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, chacun s'élança dans les airs, dans peu de temps ils allaient se percuter, se serait alors à celui qui aurait le plus de force.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, le regard d'Edward aperçut Rosalie, en un millième de seconde il avait compris, son combattant était mort, elle venait donc l'aider à son tour.

Au dernier moment il dévia donc sa trajectoire.

Arnaud trop préoccupé par la lâcheté dont il venait de faire preuve ne vit pas qu'Edward avait tout simplement servi de distraction. Des crocs se plantèrent dans son cou tandis que des mains l'encerclèrent.

Une tignasse blonde s'accrochait à lui, arrachant des lambeaux de chair. Aveuglé par la haine il l'attrapa et la tira de toute ses forces.

**- Mauvaise idée, **grogna Edward.

Il s'empara de l'une de ses mains et tira comme un forcené jusqu'à ce que le bras ne cesse de s'agiter. La blonde toujours accrochée à lui plaqua ses mains au niveau de ses oreilles et arracha sa tête d'un coup sec, Arnaud était bel et bien mort.

Sur le flanc de la montagne de nombreuses pattes poilus s'abattaient lourdement, faisant dégringoler les cailloux et laissaient voleter un épais nuages de poussière sur leurs passages.

La meute de La Push était en tête de la file suivie de près par les autres combattants qui s'étaient reliés à leurs causes, soit pour mettre fin au règne des Volturi, soit par bonté d'âme.

Des rugissements se firent entendre signe de leur impatience.

Toujours dans son combat face à Demetri, Jasper ne fit pas attention à la stupeur qui gagna la salle, jusque là le plan établie fonctionnait, à une exception. C'était à Derek de se charger de Demetri, sa force lui aurait permis de l'anéantir en peu de temps.

De son côté Derek jetait le dernier bras de sa victime, et se reporta donc aussitôt sur le plan initial.

**- Je m'en occupe, **dit-il à Jasper.

Délaissant le combat, il approuva d'un signe de tête et fit demi-tour, là fut sa plus grande erreur. Ses os craquèrent, sa chair se déchira un hurlement lui échappa, et ces ainsi qu'il perdit un bras. Handicapé à présent dans son combat lui essaya vainement d'attraper Demetri, sa main se refermait dans le vide à chaque fois.

Le bras volé à présent dans les airs en direction du feu et disparut. Derek assena un coup de pied dans le dos du boucher et il bascula à l'avant.

Jasper plongea la bouche grande ouverte, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le flanc de Demetri tandis que Derek lui arrachait les jambes. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés la flamme d'un briquet s'alluma et enflamma ses habits.

La surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, tous les visages pâlirent en entendant ce mugissements hors norme.

Dix huit loups plus impressionnants les uns que les autres se joignirent un combat, nul ne saurait dire qui était qui dans cette masse volumineuse, malgré ça quelques uns se démarquèrent rapidement, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared.

À coups de crocs acérés Jacob venait à lui seul de tuer un adversaire, tout comme Sam et Paul.

Jared entouré de deux femmes ait comme pris au piège, Seth entra à son tour dans les hostilités et décapita l'une des deux.

Au fil des minutes le feu devenait de plus en plus imposants, les flammes de plus en plus grandes tandis que s'entassait les corps.

Les 31 vampires ainsi que les 18 loups venaient à nouveau de frapper fort et douze nouveaux corps vinrent rejoindre les autres.

Voyant que la défaite n'était pas loin Jane, Alec et les 3 autres restants décidèrent de tuer les plus faibles, c'est ainsi que périrent rapidement 4 des vampires étrangers. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux, ils étaient désormais entourés de 21 vampires et 18 loups.

**- Que personne ne tue celle-là, **lança Edward en désignant Jane. **Elle est pour moi.**

Consciente du malheur qui s'abattait Jane se lança à corps perdu sur le premier adversaire présent, ses bras entourèrent le pelage d'un loup et dans un gémissement il s'écroula.

La bataille reprit, tous les loups voulaient à présent tuer la vampire qui avait l'apparence d'une petite fille. Se postant face à eux Edward leur fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas question que quiconque dans cette pièce ose la tuer ci ce n'est lui.

La rage à l'intérieur d'eux explosa, Alec finit démembré par Alice, Rosalie et Emmett tandis que les loups se chargeaient des trois derniers vampires.

Un nouveau feu fut allumé, les yeux de Jane et Edward flamboyèrent de haine mutuelle, tandis que les autres se rassemblaient pour savourer leur victoire, le loup mort avait repris forme humaine et des hurlements de douleur retentirent en découvrant Embry allongé sur le sol, nu.

**- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Bella et Aro, **dit Alice.

**- C'est un lâche, **grogna Emmett**, ne pas se joindre au combat est méprisable.**

Un léger sourire aux lèvres Carlisle fit signe à Jasper d'approcher et lui désigna quelques chose qui rampait à plusieurs mètres de là, son bras avait atterrit à seulement vingt centimètres des flammes et revenait à présent vers lui pour retrouver son propriétaire.

**- Rends-toi, il est temps ! **grogna Edward à Jane.

**- Plutôt mourir.**

**- Ce sera ton sort quoi que tu fasses, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous tous, rends-toi.**

**- Saisissez-vous d'elle,** hurla Edward aux restes des troupes, **Aro sera sûrement heureux de la voir mourir sous ses yeux.**

Un sifflement amère s'échappa de sa gorge, les jambes fléchis, les lèvre supérieurs relevées elle adoptait une position de combat. Et pourtant ce fut peine perdue face à quinze autres vampires, la tenant par les bras, ils marchèrent tous à l'unisson vers la porte du fond.

* * *

**Vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^ **

**Je suppose que vous avez tout aussi bien remarqué qu'à un certain moment le combat s'accélère beaucoup, comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'étais donc à court d'idée. **

**J'ai aussi pris la liberté de faire « un point de vue externe », une Bataille d'écrit par chacun des personnages aurait été franchement pas facile.**

**Donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous à plu, et désolée pour ces désagréments. **


	19. Chapitre XIX pris de court

**Voilà voilà je vous publie la suite avec un peu de retard mais bon l'essentiel est qu'elle ai là ! **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews **

* * *

**Chapitre XIX : Pris de court**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Les bras puissants de plusieurs vampires encerclaient Jane de toute part, se débattant ardemment elle sifflait entre ses dents et jetait des regards noirs à quiconque la fixait.

**- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Edward ! **dit-elle venimeuse.

Intentionnellement je décidai de ne pas répondre à sa tirade et de la laissai jacasser toute seule. Depuis le début de la bataille mon seul but avait été de retrouver Ma Belle et pour le moment j'avais failli à ma mission, celle qui de toute m'importait le plus.

Scrutant les lourdes portes en bois qui se dressaient devant nous tel un rempart, j'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle se trouve de l'autre côté.

Que je puisse enfin l'apercevoir, la toucher, l'embrasser et lui dire que j'étais désolé pour sa transformation précoce.

**Point de vue d'Aro :**

Après de nombreuses minutes les cris avaient cessés, je sentais clairement une odeur de fumée qui se faufilait entre le minuscule espace présent entre le bas de la porte et le marbre au sol.

Mon instinct me disait que nous avions vaincu, les Volturi ne peuvent pas perdre, encore moins face à une armée restreinte. Mais au fond de moi un signal d'alarme s'était déclenché, derrière ces portes quelques chose s'était passé, une chose qui à en croire ce même signal ne me plairait pas.

**- Que fait-on ? **me demanda ma protégée.

**- Nous attendons tout simplement.**

Soudain les portes tremblèrent une fois puis deux puis trois et enfin elles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol le faisant éclater en millier de petits morceaux. La vue qui s'offrait à moi me laissa perplexe, j'aurai dû écouter le signal d'alarme et m'en allais. Quinze vampires couverts de sang se dressaient face à moi avec Jane pour prisonnière, ma plus fervente alliée, derrière eux j'aperçus des pelages de toutes sortes, des loups. Comment diable est-ce possible ? Je les croyais exterminés, lorsque je les dénombrai aux nombres de 17 je me glaçai d'effroi.

Scrutant les yeux de chacun je compris que ma mort ne saurait tardée, une chose était certaine je ferais des victimes dans mon sillage.

Je vis ensuite les yeux d'Edward se poser et s'écarquiller à la vue de son ancienne bien aimée.

Il n'allait pas être déçu.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Enfin je l'apercevais, plus resplendissante que jamais. Sa beau laiteuse aurait pu être confondu avec de la neige, ses cheveux brun avaient pris des reflets cuivrés, et ses yeux… quelle beauté.

Un rouge si puissant et tout autant dévastateur parsemés d'éclats vert émeraudes, comment était-ce possible ?

Sans même prêter attention à Aro je m'avançai vers elle, je fus surpris qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière pour se refugier derrière mon ancien maître.

**- Je suis désolé Bella nous aurions dû venir avant, **dis-je sincère.

Sa main blanche s'éleva dans les airs et se posa tout aussi doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme devant elle.

**- Maître qui est-ce ?**

« Maître » ce simple mot me donna envie d'arracher tête et tripe à Aro, qu'avait-il fait d'elle, pourquoi lui semblait-elle si assouvie ?

**- Aucune importance, **répondit-il. **Ils ont tués tes frères et sœurs, nous devons les démembrer.**

D'un hochement de tête elle approuva ses paroles, ses yeux si magnifique se posèrent sur moi et je compris mon erreur, ce n'était plus la même. La transformation l'avait changée et effacée par la même tous ses souvenirs.

À cette constatation je fus pris d'une bouffée d'angoisse, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé avant ? Ce genre d'incident arrive régulièrement durant une transformation brutale, mais pourquoi elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas en être autrement.

**- Bella s'il te plaît essaye de te souvenir de moi, de Carlisle et d'Esmée** **mais aussi des autres que tu considérais comme ta propre famille. Je t'en prie, **suppliais-je.

Ses yeux rouge et vert détaillèrent chaque personnes ici présentes sans jamais s'arrêter plus d'une seconde. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle reporta son attention et s'avança.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

**- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas nous oublier aussi facilement, **murmurai-je heureux.

J'ouvris alors mes bras prêt à l'accueillir, qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre moi, que je sente sa chaleur, sa présence. Mais au lieu de ça à 1 mètre elle s'arrêta et grogna.

**- Vous ne tuerez personnes d'autres dans cette pièce, **déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide et méconnaissable. Sans plus attendre elle se mit en position de combat et je reculai d'un pas.

Je reportai mon attention sur Carlisle ainsi que sur le reste des troupes présentes et je lus sur leurs visages de l'incompréhension. Eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à un échec aussi cuisant, certes nous avions vaincu mais pour quoi exactement ? Le but de notre visite, ce sur quoi nos espoirs étés fondés venait de voler en éclat et je pris pleinement conscience de la situation.

Je ne pouvais admettre qu'une telle chose se produise, tous nos espoirs réduits à néant à cause d'un seul contretemps, il fallait trouver une autre solution que celle qui s'imposait clairement à moi, à nous.

Lorsque je fus à côté de Carlisle je regardai une dernière fois celle que j'avais aimé.

**- Je ne pourrais pas Carlisle, c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

**- Voyons Edward tu ne penses tout de même pas à…**

**- Si exactement, **le coupai-je. Le simple fait de l'entendre m'aurait fait reculer.

**- Nous pouvons trouver une autre solution, essayer de lui rendre sa mémoire en la stimulant avec des photos et d'autres choses, **essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que chez les vampires ces méthodes sont peines perdues.**

**- Essayons, **murmura-t-il comme s'il voulait se convaincre à son tour.

À nouveau mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, jamais je n'avais vu telle beauté et voilà ce que nous allions en faire.

La réduire à néant, la tuer et la démembrer.

Les épaules avachis je m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce résigné lorsqu'un rire dément résonna à mes oreilles.

**- Déçu Edward ? **me lança Aro. **Tu ne t'attendais pas à tel affront.**

**- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau.**

**- Ainsi tu es devenu trop bien pour moi, on va voir ce que tu dis de cela.**

En une fraction de seconde il se trouva derrière Bella en l'encerclant de ses bras, ses crocs prêts à s'enfoncer.

**- L'honneur de la tuer me reviendra alors, **persiffla-t-il.

**- Tu n'oseras pas anéantir ta création.**

**- Tu crois ?**

La pointe de ses dents affleura la peau blanche et rapidement une goutte perla. Une goutte minuscule et rouge, aussi rouge que ses yeux. À genoux Bella avait l'air terrifiée, elle qui l'avait appelé « mon maître » n'aurait pu se douter qu'il veuille la tuer.

**- Ça suffit, **m'emportai-je. **La terroriser durant sa détention ne t'a pas suffit, il faut en plus que tu essayes de la tuer. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu sauveras ta peau.**

**- Je ne doute pas que ma mort soit imminente mais autant l'emporter avec moi !**

Dans un coin de la pièce un hurlement se fit entendre et chacun d'entre nous reporta son attention sur l'origine de ce cri. Les mains sur la tête Jane hurlait comme une démente, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus rouge et se remplissaient de sang.

**- Que lui avez-vous fait ? **questionna Carlisle aux vampires responsable de sa détention.

**- Rien du tout, je vous assure. C'est arrivé d'un coup sans prévenir, **répondit l'un d'eux en la dardant de son regard.

Pris de stupeur Aro avait relâché Bella et observait la scène, celle qui considérait comme sa fille venait de perdre les pédales. À en croire ses gestes ont auraient pu croire qu'elle essayait de ses démembrer toute seule.

**- Jane, **hurla-t-il. **Arrêtes-toi tu vas te tuer.**

Malheureusement ses appels restèrent sourds et elle continua d'essayer de s'arracher la jambe.

Tout le monde fixaient la scène sans bien la comprendre, que s'était-il passé ?

Dans un hurlement assourdissant elle arracha sa jambe et la jeta, quand elle eut atterri sur le sol elle se reporta sur son autres jambes et tira dessus tellement fort qu'un craquement d'os se fit entendre et sa jambe rejoignit la gauche. Enfin elle pressa ses paumes de mains sur ses tempes et sa tête s'envola.

Son corps retomba inerte sur le sol dans un bruit mat et tous les regards se croisèrent.

Une voix douce s'éleva dans la pièce et je me retournai.

**- J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu Aro car tu vas subir le même sort.**

Ma bouche ainsi que toutes les autres s'ouvrirent signe de notre étonnement, nous nous étions tous trompés et ce même Aro.

**- Bella ? **siffla son créateur.

**- C'est bien moi et ne sois pas si étonné, tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir emporter ce que tu m'as fait au paradis.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible les souvenirs ne ressurgissent pas aussi facilement.**

**- Je n'avais rien oublié, **mentionna-t-elle. **J'ai seulement bloqué ton don lorsque tu as voulu l'utiliser et de ce fait je t'ai fait voir ce dont j'avais envie. « Ta création » comme tu m'appelles si bien et plus puissante que toi.**

Son visage blêmit soudain tandis que ses traits s'étirèrent sous le coup de la colère, jamais il n'avait envisagé ce scénario et pourtant il aurait dû.

S'élançant droit vers moi je me postai près à contrer son attaque mais ce fut bien évidement sans compter sur le don de Bella qui l'arrêta net et le fit hurler de douleur comme Jane quelques secondes auparavant. Sous les yeux de 17 Loups et de 16 vampires il se démembra tout seul.

Safia sortit un briquet de son jean et le jeta sur son corps qui s'enflamma aussitôt telle une torche géante.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Jouer la comédie face à Edward et au reste de ma famille m'avait demandé beaucoup d'effort, car d'un côté je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir mais d'un autre côté je voulais avoir ma vengeance sur Aro, celui qui avait été l'ordonnateur de mon cauchemar. Finalement c'était donc ma vengeance qui avait vaincu et j'en étais heureuse. Tour à tour je serrais tout le monde dans mes bras y compris ceux que je ne connaissais pas et ensuite je caressais les loups.

L'un d'entre eux au pelage roux s'approcha de moi et je compris instantanément de qui il s'agissait.

**- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Jacob ! **murmurai-je à son oreille.

À mes paroles il colla son flanc contre moi et j'intensifiai mes caresses.

**- Je suis désolée à tous de vous avoir trompé mais ma vengeance devait avoir lieu,** dis-je à l'attention de tout le monde.

Doucement Esmée s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras telle une mère. Son sourire était rassurant tout comme ses paroles, du Esmée dans toute sa splendeur.

Sans plus attendre chacun de nous marcha en direction de la sortie, il n'était pas question que je m'attarde plus que nécessaire entre ses murs qui il y a seulement quelques heures étaient ma prison.

Lorsque je passai de l'autre côté de la porte je pus enfin apercevoir ce que j'avais manqué, des tas de cendres étaient répartis un peu de partout, des monceaux de murs et de plafonds recouvraient le sol et enfin un corps sans vie s'imposa à moi, celui d'Embry. Je fus prise par une envie subite de pleurer mais malheureusement ma nouvelle condition m'en empêchait et ne me l'autorisait pas. Triste je m'approchai du corps et le soulevai du sol.

**- Tu veux de l'aide ? **me demanda mon amour.

**- Non merci, je lui dois bien ça. Après tout il était ici pour moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, **me rassura Alice.

**- Je sais bien, mais comment ne pourrais-je pas me sentir responsable de tous ces morts.**

Sans un mot de plus je sortis dehors et profitai quelques secondes de la fraîcheur de la nuit avant de me mettre en route vers ma demeure, celle de laquelle j'avais subitement était enlevée.

* * *

**Ahah alors surpris par Bella ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit méchante et encore moins qu'elle le reste. Dure, dure une telle décision pour Edward et pourtant…**

**Bon voilà je tenais à vous dire qu'il doit resté 2 chapitres tout au plus sur ma fiction. **


	20. Chapitre XX : retour vers la maison

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde. **

* * *

**Chapitre XX : retour vers la maison**

**Point de vue de Bella :  
**

Malgré nos retrouvailles le retour vers Forks se fit dans un silence pesant, seul le bruit de nos pas nous rappelait à tous que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Dans mon dos je sentais les regards des vampires mais aussi des loups me détailler de la tête au pied, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement d'ailleurs ? Jusque là ils n'avaient connu que Bella la « fragile » petite humaine, et voilà quand une semaine ils se retrouvaient face une vampire dotée d'un don hors du commun, celui de rendre les gens fous et les poussait à ce tuer, qui n'aurait pas eu peur dans une telle situation ?

Des pas plus lourds que les autres s'approchèrent de moi et une légère odeur de chien mouillé vint titiller mes narines, lorsque je tournai la tête mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jacob et instantanément je pris conscience de la peur qui somnolait au fond de moi, une peur sourde qui l'espace d'un instant me submergea.

Les vampires et les loups étaient par habitude des rivaux, une voix me soufflait « ce ne sont que des foutaises, la preuve ils se sont tous réunis pour te sauver » mais une autre part de moi, moins enthousiaste me disait tout autre chose « il va te détester à présent que tu es devenue comme les Cullen, ton odeur va l'insupporter ainsi que la froideur de ta peau comparé à sa chaleur ».

Comme si c'était une réponse silencieuse à mes peurs, je sentis une fourrure sous mes doigts, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie. Ma main se baladait de haut en bas sur le dos de l'animal et peu à peu je me détendis, étant presque heureuse. Malheureusement un poids sur mon autres épaules me remémora aussitôt les raisons pour lesquels je portais un corps inerte et à nouveau je me renfermai dans mes pensées sordides et accélérai ma course.

Depuis mon réveil j'étais restée enfermée dans ce château, mes jambes avaient besoin de se dégourdir et je fus étonnée des sensations que je pouvais ressentir en courant.

Un vent froid foutait mon visage, je frôlais les arbres, faisais des bonds de plusieurs mètres et retombais sur mes pieds. La vitesse à laquelle je pouvais aller m'aurait coupé le souffle si j'avais encore ce besoin irrémédiable d'air.

À présent je ne comprenais plus pourquoi Edward se disait damné, ou peut-être n'avais-je plus envie de comprendre, l'éternité s'offrait à moi ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle vie.

_**Des heures plus tard.**_

Un scintillement au loin entre les arbres me fit réaliser que nous arrivions à la « maison », les vitres nous renvoyaient les rayons du soleil telle de l'eau étincelante. Soulagée d'arriver à bon port sans encombre je déposai Quil sur l'herbe humide et me perdis dans la contemplation de ce paysage si calme et si serein.

Chacun de nous s'assit, épuisé par cette course. Les loups retrouvèrent peu à peu leur apparence humaine et allèrent se rhabiller derrière un buisson.

En tout 33 personnes étaient assises sur l'herbe sans compter Quil, aussitôt que chacun des loups de La Push eurent repris leur apparence normale ils s'approchèrent de leur ami mort au combat et des larmes roulèrent sur leurs joues, ils ne soucièrent pas du fait qu'ils étaient en public.

À ce moment précis je me sentis assailli par la culpabilité, il était mort par ma faute et je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire à Jake et aux autres, comment aurais-je pu leur exprimer mon désarroi.

Maladroitement je vis Jake s'approcher de moi, je me relevai de manière à être à sa hauteur et le fixai, priant pour qu'il fasse le premier pas, ce qu'il fit en m'étreignant légèrement.

**- Heureux que tu sois en vie, **me murmura-t-il.

**- Je… je suis sincèrement désolée Jake, **bafouillai-je. **Sa mort est de ma faute.**

**- Ne raconte pas de sottise, chacun de nous était conscient des risques en allant là-bas, toi et moi n'avons forcés personne à se battre.**

Les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit et je lâchai la main de mon ami.

**- Il faut que j'y aille, nous avons des funérailles à organiser,** me dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

Sur ces paroles il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les bas-fonds de la forêt avec les autres.

Douze autres loups restèrent ainsi qu'une vingtaine de vampires que je ne connaissais pas et les discussions s'engagèrent sur l'avenir.

Comment allait se dérouler la suite des évènements pour tous les vampires ? Qui prendrait la place des Volturi ? Mais aussi que se passerait-il pour les vampires qui enfreindraient certaines lois importantes telles que « ne pas révéler notre existence aux humains ? ».

Une vampires dénommée Safia lança l'idée que ce soit Carlisle et nous autres qui reprennent la tête de toutes ces choses.

**- Je ne pourrais m'imposer pour dicter la conduite que chacun doit adopter ! **rétorqua-t-il.

**- Si ce n'est pas vous qui vous en chargez quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et ce quelqu'un sera sûrement comme Aro et les autres. Ne croyez-vous pas alors que notre bataille et que nos morts auront servis à rien ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **répondit-il déstabilisé. **C'est un rôle important et je ne suis pas le seul concerné.**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas agir à la façon des humains et élire un successeur par rapport aux nombres de voix qu'il aura récolté. Il nous faut quelqu'un dont nous connaissions les valeurs, qu'on sache qu'on puisse lui faire confiance et cette personne c'est vous et votre famille. Après tout vous avez détrônés et tuez les Volturi.**

**- Oui mais seulement pour sauver Bella et non pour établir un quelconque pouvoir.**

**- Réfléchissez à ce que va advenir le monde si des personnes plus cruelles que les précédentes s'emparent du pouvoir. Vous pouvez faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'exiger une réponse dans l'immédiat, juste réfléchissez-y.**

**- Je vais voir, **marmonna-t-il.

Assise dans mon coin je ne faisais attention à personne, certes j'étais heureuse d'être libérée mais mon esprit lui restait embrumé.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Depuis sa libération elle n'avait prononcé que très peu de mots, elle s'enfermait sur elle-même telle une huitre et j'étais là, à assister impuissant à son silence.

Lentement je me levai de par terre pour m'asseoir, quelques secondes après, à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la mienne je dessinai des cercles à l'aide de mon pouce, sa peau était devenue si douce et que je me vis en train de l'embrasser.

Son regard coula sur moi et elle me sourit gentiment, à ce moment j'eus alors accès à ses pensées et je m'immergeai dans sa tête.

Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je n'avais pas réussi à forcer ses barrières mentales mais aujourd'hui en la touchant je fus surpris par la clarté à laquelle je fus confronté, comme si ce n'était pas « ses » pensées mais les miennes.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux elle me fit un léger signe de tête que personne n'aura pu déceler, en d'autres termes elle me donnait son accord se pénétrer son cerveau.

Les images de son voyage, de sa captivité, de sa transformation, de son réveil se projetèrent devant mes yeux tel un écran géant, je ressentis également chacune de ses émotions à travers toutes les étapes et fus déçu lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle avait perdu espoir qu'on vienne la chercher.

Comment avait-elle pu penser à une chose pareille ? Jamais je n'aurais pu l'abandonner de la sorte, il fallait seulement mettre un plan en action pour être sûr de notre victoire.

Mon raisonnement sembla se propager dans sa tête et silencieusement elle me répondit **« j'étais perdu comprends-moi, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ».**

Surpris d'avoir un mode de communication de la sorte avec Ma douce j'écarquilla les yeux.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti une telle chose, cette sensation étrange qui vous prend aux tripes et vous retournent l'estomac en tout sens, comme si après avoir mangé vous alliez faire une attraction. Heureux mais quelques peu surpris je repris mes observations.

Notre discussion silencieuse suivie son court.

**« Crois-tu que Carlisle accepte la proposition de Safia ? » **me questionna-t-elle.

**« Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre il fera ce qu'il pense être le mieux ».**

**« Je ne retournerais pas dans cette prison dorée».**

**« Que veux-tu dire » **demandai-je déboussolé.

**« S'il accepte, je nous suivrais pas là-bas ».**

**« Lui-même n'y retournera pas, Carlisle est une personne trop simple pour accepter autant d'excentricité, il voudra exercé ça de sa maison ».**

À cette révélation je sentis un poids considérable sortir de son esprit, était-ce pour ces raisons qu'elle ne parlait pas ? S'inquiétait-elle de chose aussi infime.

**« Tu es magnifique Ma Douce ».**

**« Comment se fait-il que mes yeux ont une couleur aussi… hors norme ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme les miens, ton regard est si envoutant ».**

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule m'éjectant par la même de l'esprit de Bella, lorsque je relevai les yeux j'aperçus Safia, Alexy, Derek et nombres d'autres vampires qui se tenaient face à moi.

**- Il est temps pour nous de retourner à notre vie, **me dit Safia.

**- Je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait, ma gratitude est au delà de mes paroles, **lui dis-je sincère.

**- Voyons Edward, **me taquina-t-elle,** supprimer les Volturi était une partie de plaisir. Nous avons tout autant à gagner que vous dans cette histoire.**

**- Merci pour tout.**

**- Une dernière chose, **me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, **essaye de convaincre Carlisle.**

Puis elle se retourna vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci la remercia du fond du cœur et elle fit de même avec chacune des personnes qui défilaient.

Cinq minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que la famille Cullen et les loups provenant de l'étranger.

**- J'espère que notre alliance ne s'arrêtera là, **dit alors Carlisle, **si j'accepte la proposition de Safia je souhaiterais que nous fassions un traité de paix pour les décennies à venir. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de combattre à vos côtés.**

Puis après quelques paroles échangées, les loups repartirent comme ils étaient venus, nous laissant sur la pelouse. Cette fois il n'y avait eu ni accolades, ni baisers mais rien de bien étonnant dans ce fait.

Ainsi nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison les uns après les autres et nous dirigeâmes dans le salon où nous nous vautrâmes dans le canapé.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Tout semblait si différent depuis que j'étais partie il y a une semaine, mais je savais que je me trompais. Rien n'avait changé seulement moi et ma faculté à percevoir les choses et objets qui m'entouraient. C'était comme si je voyais cette maison pour la première fois.

Je laissai donc courir mon regard dans toute la pièce ainsi que sur chaque personnes présentes et retins un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Jasper le visage et les bras couvert de cicatrices toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres.

**- Blessures de guerre, **se contenta-t-il de dire.

**- Comment se fait-il que je ne les voyais pas avant ? **demandai-je ahurie.

**- Seuls les vampires peuvent les voir, personne ne sait pour quelle raison. Mais c'est mieux ainsi ou sinon imagine la tête de tous les humains que je croise, ils s'enfuiraient en hurlant.**

Un léger rire fit trembler mes épaules à cette pensée aussi saugrenue soit-elle, j'imagineai sans grand mal l'expression de stupeur se peindre sur leurs visages en découvrant « un monstre » de la sorte comme ils l'auraient appelé.

Les humains peuvent être si prévisibles, et dire qu'il y a une semaine encore je faisais partie de cette catégorie, aujourd'hui tout avait changé.

Je ne serai jamais plus la même tout comme chaque membres de la famille, ma vie serait différente ainsi que chacun de mes choix.

Ressentant le besoin pressant de m'isoler un peu pour me retrouver seule avec moi-même je montai dans mon ancienne chambre et me lovai dans un fauteuil confortable.

Les murs d'un beige clair m'apaisèrent instantanément ainsi que la chaleur qui se propageait dans la pièce surchargée de souvenir.

Je me remémorai alors mes première nuits dans cette maison, une maison où j'avais trouvé un foyer mais pas uniquement ça.

Me revint alors la seule et unique fois où Edward avait posé ses lèvres sur mon cou pour le transpercer, la sensation extrême de plaisir que j'avais ressenti en lui en procurant. Qu'aurions-nous fait par la suite si nous avions pas été interrompu ? Je n'ose l'imaginer.

Surprise par le cour qu'allait suivre mes pensées je décidai de les stopper, il n'était pas question que je songe à une telle chose maintenant. Parcourant la pièce je laissai ma main glisser sur chacune des surfasses, du bois lisse et irréguliers, aux murs froids en passant vers les vases, cadres et autres objets de décoration.

Lorsque ma main effleura une petit carré lisse et poussiéreux mon attention fut irrémédiablement attirée par ce petit carnet. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ouvert, retournant sur le fauteuil j'ouvris le carnet aux feuilles jaunis par le temps et une odeur de livre ancien me chatouilla les narines.

_**22 septembre 1989**_

_Une journée aussi semblable que toutes les autres, ennuyeuse et sans grand intérêt. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la mentalité d'une autre époque de ma mère et de mon père. Avec eux tout n'est que restriction et obéissance._

_Même cette ville commence à me déplaire, une ville où plutôt dirais-je une bourgade qui ne voit pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un centre commercial, et pourtant cela pourrait engendrer de nombreuses conséquences relativement bonnes pour notre communauté. Mes parents sont évidement du même avis que celui du chef de la police, cet idiot ferait mieux de surveiller son fils plutôt que de s'occuper des problèmes des autres._

Me rappelant avoir déjà lu tout ça, je tournai rapidement quelques pages du livre pour atterrir plus loin dans le temps.

Elle écrivait presque chaque jours de la semaine pour raconter sa journée ou seulement pour faire des commentaires acides sur les personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, des initiales revenaient sans arrêt sans pour autant que je puisse deviner de qui elle parlait « CS ».

Selon elle s'était un voyou, arrogant et sans cœur qui aimait se jouer des autres.

_**1 octobre 1989**_

_Encore un refus catégorique de sortir, mon père m'avait pourtant répondu par l'affirmative il y a seulement deux jours et là il rebrousse chemin avec ses arguments habituels « les rues ne sont pas sûres le soir, tu es trop jeune… » . Contre toutes mes attentes ma mère a essayé de le convaincre que me laisser un peu de liberté ne me ferait pas de mal mais il lui a répondu « va plutôt me chercher une bière », dans un regard de désolément elle a disparu dans la cuisine pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille en verre sortit du réfrigérateur._

_Comment peut-elle avoir si peu de volonté face à lui ? Elle mérite tellement mieux que ce vieux bougre._

_**13 octobre 1989**_

_Mon père est en déplacement pour son travail pendant 10 jours, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué de convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller à cette fête qui a lieu d'ici 3 jours. Je vais pouvoir souffler et profiter de ma jeunesse sans que mon père ne soit derrière mon dos à me couper l'herbe sous le pied._

_Pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir je lui en parlerais au dîner de ce soir._

_Le dîner vient de s'achever et elle a accepté d'y réfléchir sans en parler à mon père, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais y aller. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire oui de suite pour prouver qu'elle contrôle la situation et qu'elle a encore le pouvoir de refuser mais au fond d'elle elle connait déjà la réponse tout comme moi._

_**14 octobre 1989**_

_Comme je l'avais prévu elle m'a répondu par l'affirmative à la seule condition que je sois rentrée au plus tard à 00h30 ce qui est pour ma mère un grand exploit. Je me complais soudain à imaginer une vie sans mon père, à comment ça pourrait être s'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi ?_

_Tout serait sans aucun doute à l'opposé de ce que c'est aujourd'hui, mais la vie est faite ainsi et je dois être heureuse de pouvoir déjà aller à cette fête._

_**16 octobre 1989**_

_L'impatience me gagne, j'ai fini de me préparer depuis bientôt une heure déjà et j'attends toujours que Kelly passe me récupérer, cette soirée va être mémorable, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je vais pouvoir m'amuser et sortir de mon rôle de petite fille modèle, faire tout qu'une adolescen…_

Un rire sourire étira mes lèvres, sa phrase se finissait brutalement, j'en conclus donc que son amie est enfin arrivée et qu'elle est descendu en se précipitant. Je savais déjà clairement que mes grands-parents maternelles n'étaient pas des plus gentils mais une part de moi aurait espéré que je me sois trompée, qu'il accepte leur fille ainsi que moi leur petite-fille, mais ils étaient tous deux d'une autre époque et donc d'une toute autre mentalité.

Doucement la porte de la chambre grinça me faisant lever les yeux du carnet pour admirer la personne en face de moi, personne qui n'était autre qu'Edward.

**- Que fais-tu Ma Douce ?**

**- Je lis, **répondis-je en levant le journal qui autrefois appartenait à ma mère.

**- Des éléments intéressant ? **me questionna-t-il.

**- Pas grand-chose, **me contentai-je de répondre.

Il s'allongea alors sur le lit et tapota le matelas à ses côtés, sans plus attendre je me levai pour le rejoindre et me glissai dans ses bras.

S'ensuivit alors une longue discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tout en parlant il avait faufilé sa main dans mon dos et celle-ci me caressa tendrement pendant que je traçais des cercles invisibles sur son torse. Ressentant le besoin de me confier à lui je commençai donc à lui parler de ma captivité, du fait que je ne me sois pas nourris depuis mon réveil - ce qui l'étonna grandement -, mais aussi de mon ressentiment quand à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il exprima alors que lui aussi se sentait responsable de cette situation et d'un baiser désinvolte je chassai sa pensée stupide ainsi que sa culpabilité.

* * *

**Comme vous vous en doutez le prochain chapitre sera « l'épilogue », et cette fiction prendra fin.**


End file.
